


Faded Twilight

by captainofbrooklyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Slavery, Tatooine, basically all my star wars stuff will probably be a part of this fic from now on, i might write other relationships but expect a lot of luke and vader father-son stuff, this will be a series of drabbles and one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofbrooklyn/pseuds/captainofbrooklyn
Summary: A series of Star Wars one-shots and drabbles. Expect a lot of Luke and Vader, but might deal with other characters.The descriptions of the oneshots will now be in the first chapter.Chapter Seventeen: Every magician has a counterpart. Except, according to Luke's teacher Ben, the Dark magician Darth Vader. (Fantasy AU)Chapter Eighteen: Continuation of mage counterpart AU. Vader reflects on his stolen son.Chapter Nineteen: Vader trains a new apprentice. (Sith Apprentice Luke AU)Chapter Twenty: A child trafficking ring has stolen a peculiar boy, and Vader wants his young son back.Chapter Twenty One: The Emperor decreed that while his son may explore the galaxy, he could not be seen. The Prince’s face was to be veiled at all times until he ascended the throne as Emperor. (Luke Palpatine AU)Chapter Twenty Two: Emperor Vader is enjoying life with his young son, Prince Luke. But everything is not what it seems.Chapter Twenty-Three Senator Padme goes to negotiate with Jabba the Hutt over the slave-killing terrorist known as Vader (Vader/Padme AU)Chapter Twenty-Four: Luke is sexually assaulted in an Imperial Prison. Vader finds out.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 161
Kudos: 800





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys! I think this is my longest sw fic yet. I'm gonna include all my sw writing into one fic from now on bc im not the type to write long fics, only one shots. So whatever ideas come to mind Ill post here, the tags will update to reflect whatever relationships future one shots will include. Feel free to leave ideas/suggestions in the comments! I might not write them but if I like an idea I probably will. Anyways, I hope everyone reading this enjoys! 
> 
> Trigger warning: um....Vader slightly chokes Luke with the Force. Basically Vader's not winning any Dad of the Year awards, but Luke doesn't get seriously injured or anything. Mentions of mutilation.

Chapter Two: Vader was wrong. Luke was a true Jedi: a liar through and through.

Chapter Three: Luke is frustrated that his father won’t let him go on dates.

Chapter Four: Luke finds a genie's lamp. He already knows what his first wish will be: to meet his father, Anakin Skywalker.

Chapter Five: Shmi Skywalker is haunted by visions of the future. The worst of them are those of a monster cloaked in black, who turns out to be her future son.

Chapter Six: Luke Lars is a young actor portraying Anakin Skywalker on a new holodrama. Unfortunately, his show catches the attention of Darth Vader.

Chapter Seven: A Padawan is captured by the Empire. He asks to meet with Lord Vader.

Chapter Eight: Luke races to rescue Princess Leia from the clutches of a dark wizard named Darth Vader. (Fantasy AU)

Chapter Nine: Piett's sister adopts a boy named Luke Lars.

Chapter Ten: Luke Skywalker, otherwise known as the superhero Rogue Knight, confronts the supervillain Darth Vader.

Chapter Eleven: Suitless Vader AU<br />

  
Chapter Twelve: Luke Palpatine is Emperor Vader’s prisoner.

Chapter Thirteen: Anakin and Shmi are at a slave auction. Over twenty years later, Vader watches over his son. 

Chapter Fourteen: Luke Skywalker searches for Padme Amidala, the target of Emperor Vader's bounty.

Chapter Fifteen: Vader has to reassure his daughter that she can be a pilot. (Female Luke AU)

Chapter Sixteen: Prince Luke Palpatine is to be married off to Grand Moff Tarkin. Vader has other ideas.

Chapter Seventeen: Every magician has a counterpart. Except, according to Luke's teacher Ben, the Dark magician Darth Vader. (Fantasy AU)

Chapter Eighteen: Continuation of the mage counterpart AU. Vader reflects on his stolen son.

Chapter Nineteen: Vader trains a new apprentice. (Sith Apprentice Luke AU)

Chapter Twenty: A child trafficking ring has stolen a peculiar boy, and Vader wants his young son back.

Chapter Twenty One: The Emperor decreed that while his son may explore the galaxy, he could not be seen. The Prince’s face was to be veiled at all times until he ascended the throne as Emperor. (Luke Palpatine AU)

Chapter Twenty Two: Emperor Vader is enjoying life with his young son, Prince Luke. But everything is not what it seems.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Senator Padme goes to negotiate with Jabba the Hutt over the slave-killing terrorist known as Vader (Vader/Padme AU)

Chapter Twenty-Four: Luke is sexually assaulted in an Imperial prison. Vader finds out.


	2. The Ties of Blood

Luke scratched his neck as he sifted through the files laid out on the desk. The Imperial uniform was uncomfortable and itchy, as well as being a size too small. But it was the best the Rebellion had for this mission. He glanced up at the opened vent he’d used to enter the room. The Commander of the base could be back at any moment. 

Cursing, he flipped through the stack of files once more. Commander Jahn Tarpin was apparently an old-fashioned man. Rebel sources said he liked to keep important information in files locked away in safes. “Worried his holo will get hacked,” one spy said. “And paper’s easy to destroy.” 

It hadn’t taken much to open the safe. A wave of his hand and it swung open. It was the first time he’d used the Force since….since Bespin. It had only been six weeks since Han had been frozen, since he lost his hand, since Vader said the words that made his blood turn to ice. 

_ I am your father.  _

Shaking, he returned to examining the files. Reports, news articles, nothing the Rebellion could use. Luke cursed. High Command had trusted him to get this information, and if he failed- 

_ Darth Vader doesn’t fail,  _ he thought,  _ more proof I’m not his kid.  _

_ Father, Father, Father,  _ the Force taunted. 

He realized he was holding a file with his artificial hand. The synth skin blended perfectly, and if he closed his eyes he could pretend to not hear the soft  _ clinking  _ of metal whenever he touched something. He could pretend he was still the boy that almost ran his speeder into a canyon, who listened in wonder to Ben’s stories of the old Jedi, who was the son of a hero- one of the greatest heroes in the galaxy. 

Now he was the mutilated son of a monster. Go figure. 

He forced himself to look back on the reports. There had been word of increased Rebel forces on Areshna, though it still wasn’t a lot compared to most other planets. The Empire was on Areshna for  _ something _ , though the Rebellion didn’t know what. The files didn’t help either. They were only old tax reports (he wondered if he should turn Tarpin in for tax fraud), the names of stormtroopers on the planet, and what resources were needed to maintain the facility Luke was currently in. 

Luke had just wasted his time. He stood up, ready to hop back in the vent, when he heard a voice. 

“Commander!” someone said. “Did you see-?” 

“Yes,” another voice- Tarpin- said. “I will meet him in my office.” 

_ Kriff.  _ Luke was about to use the Force to leap back in the vent, but the door swung open and he barely had time to hide under the desk before Tarpin stepped inside. He inched back as far as he could before hitting the front side of the desk. Tarpin’s feet were inches away from him. 

_ Ugh _ , his nose crinkled.  _ This guy needs to shower.  _

The Commander was shaking. His foot tapped incessantly and he kept moving the files around the desk. He must’ve figured out that someone had broken in. 

Luke was about to knock the Commander out when the room went cold. 

“Commander,” the smooth voice of Darth Vader said, “You must know why I am here.” 

Luke froze. He covered his mouth to hide his breaths and the screams of terror he wanted to unleash. His artificial hand shook and he slammed that hand against his mouth too. Anything to keep quiet. Anything to have Vader not notice him. 

“L- Lord Vader,” Tarpin shot out of his seat, stumbling. Luke pitied the man. “I received your message, and I assure you-” 

“That you have failed,” Vader said, unfazed by the Commander’s panicked breathing. Was this what his father (no, not his father,  _ never  _ his father) was always like? “The Emperor requires all the kyber crystals be mined from Areshna. You have delayed this task.” 

“There is no delay. I am just trying to make sure it is safe. Mining isn’t an easy process!” 

Vader was so close. It was only the desk that blocked him from view. A  _ desk _ was all that protected Luke from the man that killed Ben, chopped off his hand, and-

And who was his father. 

Tears slipped down his cheek. It was Bespin all over again, except there was no place to jump and no Leia to come to his rescue. Vader would have him, and Luke would be tortured and turned and Force knows what else.  _ We will rule the galaxy as father and son _ , Vader had declared. 

Luke didn’t dare breathe. Maybe, if he stayed calm, Vader wouldn’t notice him. The Dark Lord would leave Areshna and Luke could go back to the Rebellion with the rest of his limbs intact. 

_ Kriff,  _ he thought,  _ I hope he doesn’t notice the open vent.  _

“My Lord,” Tarpin stammered. “I- I assure you our mining operation will be down in a timely manner-” 

“Yes,” Vader said, and Luke winced as he heard Tarpin’s neck snap. “Because you will not be in charge.” 

He resisted the urge to vomit. Vader had just killed one of his own. While Luke didn’t mourn many Imperials, he empathized with Tarpin. They were both victims of Vader.  _ May the winds carry your spirit to the sky _ , he mentally recited the old prayer Aunt Beru taught him.  _ There you shall be free forever.  _

He sat there for several moments, heart racing as Vader breathed through that horrible respirator. The Sith had accomplished his task. Surely he would leave now? 

_ Please don’t notice the vent, _ he prayed,  _ please don’t notice the vent, please- _

“You can come out now, my son,” Vader said. “My quarters on the  _ Executor  _ are far more comfortable than a desk.” 

_ Fuck.  _

Luke didn’t answer. He didn’t even have a lightsaber to defend himself with. In a moment of instinct, he reached out with the Force, pushing the desk backward and jumping up. If he could get inside the vent, he could crawl away-

He didn’t even make it off the ground before Vader gripped his arm like a vice. “Luke,” the Dark Lord said. “Look at me.” 

He closed his eyes. Vader was like a dragon in the Force, all animalistic anger and possessiveness. Slowly, Luke turned around. Vader never let go of him. The Sith was just as terrifying as he remembered. He took a deep breath to stay calm, but fear still swelled inside him. 

“I’m not your son.” It was a weak protest that the Force contested immediately. 

Vader gripped his arm harder. “Do not let yourself be further poisoned by Obi-Wan’s lies. Accept the truth. I am your father; you are my son.” 

He glared. “Fathers don’t chop their son’s hand off.” 

Vader’s hold was so tight Luke was convinced the Sith would break his arm. “You left me no choice,” he said, showing no remorse. “ _ You  _ attacked me first, young one. I had to end the fight.” 

Luke hated reliving Bespin, but every night his duel with Vader played in his head. He’d been on the defensive the whole time. He’d been fighting for his life, for his friends, but the ‘duel’ had just been a game for Vader. “You nearly chopped my head off. You pushed me out a window. I could have died!” 

_ I wish that I had died,  _ he left out. 

“I was in control the whole time, young one.” 

Vader sounded just as confident as he did on Bespin. Everything he said was fact: Vader had control, Vader had power. 

Luke had nothing. 

“Why are you even here?” 

“I am the head of the Imperial fleet, Luke. I am allowed to go wherever I want.” 

He stayed silent for several moments. Vader raised Luke’s artificial hand and traced his glove over it. His stomach twisted at the Sith’s touch, but a part of him  _ relaxed.  _ He stared at Vader’s glove. His father must also have prosthetics. They were more similar now than they ever were before. 

“This model is impressive,” Vader admitted. “But it is not the best. Not what you deserve.” 

“And what do I deserve,  _ Father _ ?” he spat. “To be hunted down? To be tortured? To become your apprentice?” Vader didn’t respond. “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?” 

Vader let go of his hand. Luke felt like he could breathe again. “Your anger serves you well, my son. It is your first step towards the Dark Side.” 

Luke wanted to fling the desk at Vader again. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“You will Turn,” Vader said. “Together, we can destroy the Emperor, and we will-” 

“Rule the galaxy as father and son? Sorry, but I’m not interested in politics.” He was tired. All he wanted to do is return to the Rebel base and pretend that the Sith in front of him wasn’t his father. “And I’ll never Turn.” 

“This conversation is going nowhere. Sleep, my son.”

“I-” he felt his eyes getting heavy. “No-” 

“Sleep, Luke,” his father said, “we will speak at a later time.” 

Luke sunk into darkness. 

Days later, he stared at his father. He’d awoken on  _ The Executor  _ in the nicest bed he’d had his whole life. His cell was more luxurious than others, but it was still a cell. He sensed the guards outside the door, and he knew they weren’t regular stormtroopers. They were part of the 501st- Vader’s Fist.  _ His father’s  _ finest men. 

His cell was attached to Vader’s quarters, but he still hadn’t seen Vader since they’d left Areshna. Luke kept kicking himself over what happened. If only he hadn’t been distracted when searching through the files, if he’d been quicker or more powerful, then he would have escaped. Instead, he was locked in a gilded cage, a bird next to a mighty dragon. 

Vader had entered his room while Luke had been busy staring at the ceiling. He sat up on his bed as his father marched into the room, gesturing to the guards to leave them alone. Luke’s heart sank as the door closed. 

“Son,” Vader’s voice echoed, “I trust that you are rested.” 

He didn’t respond to that comment. “I won’t Turn.” That was what he told himself for the past few days.  _ I won’t Turn.  _ It was easy to say, but Luke knew it wouldn’t be easy to do. Vader’s presence wrapped around him; it was the tail of the dragon wrapping around its hoard. Even when Vader wasn’t in the room, Luke still felt his presence. There was no escaping his father. 

“You don’t know the power of the Dark Side,” Vader rumbled. “The Light is a weakness. It holds you back.” 

“Then why are you even interested in me?” 

Vader stopped. Luke smiled slightly. His question surprised Vader. 

“You are my son-” 

“Why should that matter?” 

The room grew cold. The dragon’s grip on him tightened, but Luke ignored Vader’s overbearing presence in the Force. He pressed further. “If the Light- if love- is a weakness, why do you care that I’m your son? That shouldn’t matter to you.” 

“It  _ does  _ matter, young one,” Vader jabbed a finger in his direction, “because you have been lied to. You are mine; you belong by my side. It is why Obi-Wan hid you from me.” 

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Because I can be a powerful Force user.” 

“Because you are my son-” 

“But that’s a weakness, isn’t it? An attachment to family members? Or does it not count if they can help you kill the Emperor?” No reaction. “No offense, but you don’t strike me as a man who cares about  _ family. _ ” 

Vader raised his hand. Luke felt his body be seized by his father’s Force presence. He felt his throat close ever so slightly. “Do not test my patience, young one.” His father let him go, and Luke gasped, glaring at him. “You are merely trying to avoid the truth. You have been mine ever since you were born. Obi-Wan tried to hide you, but destiny still brought you here.” 

_ Mine _ . Luke hated that word. It reminded him of how powerless he was and how little control he had over the situation. That was why Vader had hunted him down- not out of familial love, but of a sense of ownership. “You  _ must  _ Fall, Luke. It is the only way to achieve true power.” 

“I don’t care about power!” He paused. “I just want-”  _ my father _ , he almost said, “to help people.” 

“Once we control the Empire, I will allow you to rule as you wish.” Luke was about to interject when Vader continued, “Given that you do nothing foolish, like attempting to restore the Republic.” 

Luke wished he had something to throw at the Sith Lord. His attitude wasn’t getting him anywhere. He needed to change his strategy. 

“Father,” he said, and tried to ignore how the dragon curled around tighter, “Ben told me you were a Jedi. What changed?” 

“I realized how weak the Jedi were. How arrogant and how careless they could be.” 

“Careless? The Jedi were heroes!” 

“Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi were fools.” Vader loomed over him. “I will not debate this longer. You and I both know the Jedi are liars.” 

“I hate you.” 

Vader didn’t react. Instead, he swiftly left the room, leaving Luke alone. 

_ I hate you _ . 

Luke closed his eyes. The bed disappeared, replaced by the gantry, and he let himself go, falling and falling into an endless abyss because the only thing worse than falling was standing and facing the truth. 

He didn’t hate Vader. He couldn’t hate Anakin Skywalker- his own father- and he hated himself for it. The part of him that always longed for his father was delighted at Vader’s declaration. It was the weak part of himself: the boy too busy looking at the stars to understand what a precious life he had, and how quickly that life would fall apart. 

Vader was wrong. Luke was a true Jedi: a liar through and through. 

  
  
  



	3. Dating Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wants to start dating. Vader disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is short. sorry about that. hope u enjoy. 
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> Also Luke is bi in this drabble.

“You can’t be serious,” Luke said as his Father loomed over him. Vader’s men had dragged him back to their penthouse on Imperial Center, and he’d been arguing with his father ever since. “I’m seventeen! I’m allowed to go out.”

“Yes,” Vader said firmly, “but not on something as nonsensical as a  _ date _ .” 

He blushed. It was the most embarrassing moment in his life- his Father’s soldiers dragging him away while Anton stared in shock. He’d liked the other boy; Anton was a handsome man, and he was kind and charming. They’d met at the Academy and had agreed to go on a date. Luke knew his father wouldn’t be back at the penthouse until midnight, and he thought he’d done a good job at tricking the guards. He turned on a holo of his favorite movie and played a recording so the guards would think he was clapping to his favorite parts. It was ingenious. 

And it had failed. 

Now his father was furious with him. “Are you serious?” 

“Perfectly.” Vader jabbed a gloved finger at him. “You are immature, my son, despite how hard I try. I will not have you be led astray by-” 

“A kid from the Academy? Really?” 

“Yes. They are liars and betrayers everywhere, my son. You are simply not ready for a relationship.” 

Luke used the Force to fling a pillow at his father. Vader batted it aside easily. “It wasn’t a relationship, it was a  _ date _ . Those are two separate things.” 

“I do not care what it was. You will not have amorous relations without my approval.” It was these conversations with his father that made Luke want to jump out the window. “I have had enough suitors throwing themselves at you. It is too much for you to handle.” 

High-ranking Imperials had a habit of ordering their children to hang out with Luke. He didn’t mind, but he knew most of his “suitors” were only tiredly complying with their parents’ demands. Of course, his father didn’t understand that. In Vader’s world, everyone was scheming to take Luke away from his father. 

_ Fuck,  _ he thought,  _ I deserve compensation for putting up with this man.  _

“You’ll never approve of anyone,” he grumbled. “And they’re not  _ suitors _ . They’re my classmates! There’s no nefarious reason for someone to ask me out.” 

“Unless they wish to gain connections to the Emperor and myself. I doubt your ability to perceive these intentions.” He doubted the Emperor would care for the family of his future spouse outside of them being another way to manipulate Luke. 

Luke  _ really  _ wanted to throw something now. “Because I’m not strong enough? You’re the one that trained me in the Force, Father. If I’m not strong enough, then that’s your fault.” 

The room chilled. Luke started sweating. His father always turned into a walking air conditioner when he was really upset. 

Vader said. “When you are old enough to comprehend the complexities of relationships, I will allow you to pursue them.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Father, you were nineteen when you married Mother. Why can’t I go on a date at seventeen?” 

Luke’s mother was a sensitive topic, but his father had revealed enough information about their relationship. He’d seen a holo of their wedding and remembered feeling shocked at how  _ young _ his father looked. His father didn’t seem to regret rushing into a relationship so quickly. But that was how his father was- Vader’s emotions were a fire, burning brightly and expanding quicker than anyone could fight it. When he was little, his father only seemed capable of feeling one thing at a time. Either anger or protectiveness consumed him, leaving little else in his overwhelming Force presence. Now, Luke detected faint traces of nostalgia before his father’s shields strengthened. 

“That is completely different,” Vader said as softly as he could. “Your mother and I went through several trials together over time-” 

“Father,” Luke said, “you married after a week.” 

Luke loved his father, but he had to admit the man was a gigantic hypocrite. “A week that was the beginning of the Clone Wars. Not a week at the Imperial Academy. Besides, I was far more mature at that age than you are now, my son.” 

Luke sighed. He had a feeling that wasn’t the case. An idea hit his mind. He shared a bond in the Force with his father. Luke slowly trickled his emotions into the bond, so slow Vader would think it was by mistake. He released his frustration and sadness into the Force. 

“Father,” he said, “I just want to find someone, like you found Mother. That won’t happen with you looking over my shoulder deciding who I can and cannot be with.” 

Vader paused. Then, “You will find someone. When you come of age.” 

Luke groaned. Arguing with his father was as effective as arguing to bantha. He couldn’t believe his mother actually won fights against the man in front of him.“Father, I’m not waiting another year to go on a date. It’s not fair!” 

“If you haven’t noticed by now, my son, life is not fair. I am your father. You do not have to agree with all my decisions but you must obey them.” 

“Father-” 

With an overly dramatic swish of his cape, Vader left the penthouse. His guards stepped back into the room and stared at him through their white helmets. 

“You’re not going to leave, are you?” 

“No, Your Highness,” one Stormtrooper said. “It is our job to keep you safe.” 

Groaning, Luke flopped on the couch. He spent the rest of the night watching the latest holoseries about a boy from a desert planet that rescues a princess. It was nice, but it was awkward watching with his father’s guards hovering over him. He heard a slight buzz from his com. It had to be Anton. 

Anton had messaged,  _ U still on for another date?  _

His father would be enraged. They’d get into another argument, his father would place more restrictions on his life, and his guards would possibly destroy another restaurant. 

Luke responded,  _ Absolutely.  _

  
  


The ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled as Luke planned his next date. The boy never listened to orders and followed his heart regardless of whatever anyone told him to do. 

_ Finally, Anakin, _ he thought as he watched Vader stew in his frustration,  _ you know how I felt with you.  _


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finds a genie's lamp. He already knows what his first wish will be: to meet his father, Anakin Skywalker.

The Ancorhead marketplace was crowded with people. Sandstorm season was approaching, and everyone tried to stock up on as much supplies as they could. Luke stared at the list his aunt gave him. Food, parts for the moisture farm, even a spare droid for Uncle Owen! He was positive he’d gotten everything, and he still had some money left for himself. 

He scanned the marketplace. There were several stands on both sides of the street huddled beside each other. Merchants peddled everyone that walked by for money, whether they be human or even a Toydarian. Everything from jewelry to carpets to speeders were being sold. Luke checked his bag again and groaned. He didn’t have enough money for another speeder. 

He pushed his way through the crowd, clutching his bag, as he tried to get back to the farm. Aunt Beru would kill him if he was late for dinner again, and he didn’t see Biggs or any of his other friends in the market. He wouldn’t waste his money on the useless trinkets being sold. 

“Dearie,” an old voice croaked. “Do you wish to buy something?” 

He turned to his right. An old woman he didn’t recognize gestured for him to come forward. Her stand was filled with wooden jewelry and dirty quilts. Luke frowned. He didn’t want to buy anything, but he didn’t want to be rude either. 

“Sorry, ma’am, I don’t have any money.” 

“Yes you do, dearie!” Luke froze. “I know there’s a few spare coins in your pocket. There always is.” 

“I-” 

“What is your name, dearie?” The old woman smiled, and he saw that several of her teeth were missing. 

“Luke,” he said, “Ma’am, I have to get back to my family’s farm-” 

“But can you buy something before you go?” Before he could respond, the woman wiped a tear from her eye. “My husband passed away last month. I’ve been selling everything to get by.” Tatooine was not a place for ancient widows. Luke sighed. He’d been saving up to leave for the Academy, but he could give a few of his coins to this woman. 

“What do you have?” 

“Oh, what you see here,” she said, “plus a few extra things.” She bent down and pulled out a few shawls and a dusty lamp. “I think my red shawl would look lovely on you, Luke.” 

“Thanks,” he said, but he didn’t even look at the shawl. The lamp shone through the dust. It drew Luke to it, like he was a puppet and the lamp held the string. “What about the lamp?” 

“The lamp?” The woman raised an eyebrow. “Don’t know what the purpose of that is, my dear. Are you sure?” 

“My aunt likes collecting lamps,” he said. “I- it’s a hobby of hers.” 

The old woman nodded. “Ah, a collector. That’s always nice.” She told him the price and Luke parted with the last of his money. “Thank you for doing business, my dear! Come back tomorrow!” 

Luke nodded and ran back home, the lap heavy in his bag. 

“Ugh,” he said to himself that night. Aunt Beru hadn’t been happy when he revealed that he’d spent all the money. She asked what he’d bought, and he said he gave it to a beggar. “I wasted all that money on just a stupid lamp.” 

He reached for his bag and grabbed the lamp. He still felt that weird sensation he experienced at the marketplace. His gut twisted. This lamp, as ordinary as it looked, felt important. 

Luke coughed. Right. Dusty lamp was dusty. He looked for a cloth to wipe it down, then shrugged and brushed the dust aside with his hand. 

The lamp burned with heat, and Luke dropped it. It glowed and shook on the floor. A strange gray mist emerged from the lamp and engulfed the room. Luke closed his eyes. What was going on? He nearly called for help before he heard a voice say, “A thousand years it has been. Repeat that, I will not.” 

Luke opened his eyes. In front of him stood a tiny green creature with big ears that stuck out from his head. He wore a beige robe and held a tiny cane, and he started to hobble near Luke. 

“What are you?” he screamed. “Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen-” 

“Be quiet, you should,” the creature said, tapping his cane against Luke’s foot. “Explain, I shall.” 

Luke screamed again. The creature waved his hand, and Luke went silent. He opened his mouth and no more screams came out. His eyes widened, and he lunged for the door, only for the creature to slam his cane down. The door vanished. 

“Quick, I will be. Let you speak, I will, but wait to ask questions, you must.” The creature nodded, and Luke felt the invisible muzzle be removed. 

“What are you? How did you get inside  _ that _ ?” he gestured to the lamp. “And why are you speaking backwards?” 

“A genie, I am. Grant wishes I will. Yoda, my name is.” Luke needed a translator to understand what the creature was saying. “Only three, you will get.” 

“A genie?” he laughed. “That’s impossible. Genies aren’t real.” Genies were a regular part of Tatooine folklore. There were countless stories of heroes finding genies trapped in lamps, and getting everything they’d ever wanted. Money, fame, power. Genies could do anything. Nothing that powerful would be sold in a regular marketplace. 

“Real, I most certainly am. Rules there are. Bring back the dead, I cannot. Make someone fall in love, I cannot.” The creature glared at Luke. “Wish for more wishes, you cannot!” 

He sighed. That was his first idea for a wish. “But you can do anything else, right?” 

“Correct,” Yoda said. “Warn you, I will. Wish for riches or power, you should not. Satisfaction you shall not gain."

“Okay.” Luke picked up the lamp. He could have anything in the universe with just a sentence. He didn’t even know where to start. Should he wish to go to the Academy? Wish for there to be a lake right outside the farm? 

No. He had to make his wish count. He had to use it for something that would be impossible otherwise. He smiled. He knew what his first wish would be. 

“Yoda.” He put down the lamp. “I know you can’t bring back the dead, but can you give me the chance to talk to them?” 

“Speak to a ghost, you wish to do?” 

“No, no.” He shook his head. “Maybe just a chance to talk to someone dead when they were alive? Can you do that?” 

“That I can do,” Yoda said. “Whom do you wish to speak to?” 

“Yoda,” Luke said, his heart pounding, “I wish to meet my father!” 

Yoda sighed. “A burden, being all-knowing is.” The genie tapped his cane. “Regret this, you shall.” 

And with that, Luke knew nothing but darkness. 

Luke crashed onto an uneven metal surface. He groaned, opening his eyes to harsh lights flickering above. 

“Yoda,” he said, “where am I? Where’s my dad?” 

The sound of a respirator filled his ears. The room chilled. “I will be asking the questions,” a smooth baritone voice said. Luke felt himself be pushed off the surface and fell to the floor. “Who are you? Why did you appear?” 

The creature in front of him was cloaked in black. It had to be a droid of some kind due to the panel on its chest. It wore a black mask with red slits where he assumed its eyes were. The creature raised a hand and Luke was pulled off the ground and into the air. His heart pounded. What was this creature? He thrashed, trying to escape the invisible grip, but there was no hope. The creature walked toward him, and he was raised in the air higher. His throat started to close. 

“I do not suggest lying.” 

The creature dropped him and he fell again. His arms ached as he pushed himself off the floor to face the creature. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I found- no, I bought- this lamp at the marketplace and it turned out there was a genie inside-” 

His throat closed again. Luke scrambled and found the lamp in his back pocket. He rubbed it quickly and Yoda appeared, though with far less flair than last time. 

“See!” he gestured to the genie. The creature’s mask tilted. “Yoda, you made a mistake. I wanted to see my father!” 

“See your father, you have,” Yoda murmured. “Careful with your wishes, you must be.” 

“But that doesn’t make any sense!” he protested. “My father was Anakin Skywalker, not  _ that _ !” 

“You cannot be the child of Anakin Skywalker,” the creature said slowly. “That child is  _ dead. _ ” 

“Yoda, get me out of here.” Luke gripped the lamp. “I don’t know who this guy is.” 

Yoda sighed, but the lamp suddenly flew out of Luke’s hands and into the creature’s. He gasped, and the creature waved his hand, pulling Luke off the floor and back onto his feet. “I am Darth Vader, young one,” the creature murmured, “but I once went by the name of Anakin Skywalker. Your wish was fulfilled.” 

He knew that name. Darth Vader was the head of the Imperial Navy, second to only the Emperor. The creature- no, the man- in front of him was Darth Vader. And the man in front of him was his father. 

“No,” he said, “that’s impossible. You can’t-” he turned to Yoda, who sadly tapped the cane. “Yoda, I wish you sent me back home.” He sensed overwhelming possessiveness from Vader. He had a feeling if he didn’t leave now, he would never escape. “I wish Vader forgot I existed.” 

“A new Master, I have, young Luke. Claimed the lamp, Vader has.” 

“No!” he reached out and lunged for the lamp. Vader couldn’t have a genie. The Empire would be able to destroy anyone if that was the case. “Please, just let me go. I’ll bury the lamp and no one will ever see it again-” 

“Sleep, my son.” Vader tapped his forehead. Luke blinked as his body swayed. “We will have time to talk later.” 

For the second time that day, Luke Skywalker passed out. 

Darth Vader examined the lamp in his hands. The genie- Yoda, apparently- was a black hole in the Force, radiating more power than even the Emperor. He glanced down at the lamp. He was familiar with the legends of a genie’s powers. Yoda had already delivered him his son. Soon the genie would give Vader the galaxy. 

It had been a shock when his son had appeared out of thin air, falling right into his own lap. Vader wanted to kill the boy, but knew the Force must’ve had willed them to meet. 

The boy was his son. He stared at him lying on the floor. He had  _ her  _ nose, but he was Anakin’s son otherwise. Padme was right. Their child was a boy. Vader felt a quiet sadness. His wife deserved to be here. She deserved the power of the lamp to remake the galaxy as she saw fit.

He turned to Yoda. 

“Know what you desire, I do. Accomplish this, I cannot. Final, death is.” 

That was the answer he expected. He rubbed the lamp again. If he could not have his wife, then he would have his son. Luke's wish would come true. The boy would belong to his father. There was nothing that could stand between them. 

Beneath his mask, Vader gave a small smile. He already knew what his first wish would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short little drabble. I'm planning out broken side of the mirror rn, but I haven't started the next chapter yet. But I will get to that soon. 
> 
> I watched the live action Aladdin on Disney plus. Not as great as the original, but it was good. The concept of genies always fascinated me. It's fun to imagine what our favorite characters would wish for if they could have anything they wanted. 
> 
> In my opinion, Vader's three wishes will be: 1) Kill Palpatine. 2) Make himself healthy again. 3) Make himself the unquestioned Emperor of the galaxy w/ Luke as his heir. Vader also knows the legends of genies from being raised on Tatooine, so he knows he has to be very careful with his words in order to get what he wants. I'd love to her what u guys think Vader or other sw characters would wish for tho! 
> 
> Stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Shmi Skywalker is tormented with visions of a monster cloaked in black. Even worse, the monster of her nightmares is not just any monster- he is also her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: This is a Shmi-centric drabble so obviously slavery is discussed in detail. There is also mentions of rape, suicide, murder, abuse, etc. 
> 
> Force sensitive Shmi is my favorite trope ever.

Destiny is a fickle thing. It is a fierce dragon that curls up amongst the riches of brave heroes and noble kings or it is the force that burns down her village and slaughters her father and tears her away from her mother kicking and screaming. Destiny is the slaver mocking her as she tries to contain her sobs when she is bought by the Hutts. For Shmi, destiny is the bomb silently ticking in her flesh and the words  _ Yes, Master  _ always echoing in her ears. 

It is after she realizes her own destiny that she starts to see the destinies of others. She knows which slaves will be whipped on which days, which Masters will stroll up to the auctions with money in their pockets and greed in their hearts, and when the bomb ticking in all of their chests will go off. At first it is only a trickle; the dreams slowly approach like the old winding river by her family’s home, giving her only drops of what is to come. Later it is brief flashes that assault her when the other slaves try to make small talk amidst the grueling work of handling Gardulla’s machinery; she knows the sad fates of everyone she talks to. Shiva will plunge herself off Gardulla’s tower next week, her heart too sick for hope of any other escape. Mathias will be bought by some warlord and die by a Jedi’s blade when his Master tries to invade the Republic. Radha will die giving birth to her Master’s unwanted child that will not survive a full week. Shmi becomes known as the lonely slave too lost in her own mind to embrace the tentative warmth of the other slaves. She is fine with that. It is too painful to look at the other faces in their quarters and see their corpses staring back. 

Her visions take a turn for the worse. She sees a baby wrapped in a swaddling cloth. The baby becomes a young boy, wrench in hand, eagerly smiling down at a mess of wires that Shmi recognizes as a protocol droid. The boy becomes a teenager, frowning at some unknown man who tells him to keep his emotions in check. The teenager becomes a man, writhing in his bed as nightmares haunt him. The man becomes a monster clothed in black, the steady beat of a respirator doing nothing to cover the screams of innocents as his blade cuts through them one by one. 

Shmi does not know who the monster-man?-is. It had to be one of the slavers that lurked around Gardulla’s arena, examining their every move, wondering if they could buy one of the slaves in a quick bargain with the Hutts. Only a slaver would be capable of such actions. It could not be one of the brokenhearted but kind slaves that rested in the quarters. It couldn’t have even been the slaves with hatred in their hearts and a glare in their eye. All slaves knew the pain of imprisonment, of helplessness and suffering. None would inflict that same pain on others if they had the choice. 

She keeps seeing the monster every night. She sees him slaughter children that plea for his help. She sees him strangle a pregnant woman, and something inside her knows the woman’s children are his. She sees him betray his friends so quickly she can barely process it. The monster that haunts her dreams becomes a tyrant, standing over the troops that burn cities and tear families apart. She wakes up from those nightmares panting. She knows what the monster looks like under the mask, but all she can see are the faces of the slavers that killed her parents. She supposes it is not that inaccurate. The monster and the slavers are cut from the same cruel cloth. 

She tries to ignore images of the monster. She does not know his true name, so she tells herself that Destiny is only taunting her with a horrible future she has no power to change. Maybe this is Destiny’s twisted form of comfort; after all, now she knows the Jedi and the Republic that abandoned her to slavery will soon now her suffering. It doesn’t work. 

One night, she sees the monster again, this time as a young boy. This vision is more real- she feels an aching in her back and blinks sand away from her eyes- and when she looks up, sees her own face reflected in a dusty mirror. The monster reaches for her, and she tries to back away, but her arms open against her will as she bends to the floor. She stares into the blue eyes of the monster as he lunges toward her, shouting “Mama! Mama!” 

Shmi wakes up heaving, spilling the meager amounts of food she’d had on the sandy floor.  _ No, that cannot be true,  _ she insisted, and felt Destiny cruelly smile in return.  _ That is impossible. This vision must be wrong!  _ How could the monster be her own son? How could someone that she raised turn into a murderer? The monster-  _ her son _ \- had embraced her in the vision. She felt adoration and love radiating in waves as she had held him. The boy loved her. He knew of love. So how did he become so hateful? 

While she fixes machines and runs messages between the slavers milling around the arena, she couldn’t help but eye the tower to the left, where Gardulla sat, that Shiva had thrown herself off of. Shmi should do the same. She could save an untold number of lives by ending her own, before the boy in her dreams ever existed. Every time she approaches the tower, she pictures herself breaking into a run and leaping off of it, welcoming whatever came next. Maybe it could be her way of taunting Destiny. 

She teeters near the edge one night, when the Masters were drunk and partying. All she had to do was lean over. She could see her parents again. Maybe this was a test from the gods. If she is truly a good person, then she should end herself and end the boy. 

Shmi catches herself right before the fall.

That night, she dreamed of something she hadn’t felt in years: freedom. A man, rugged but kind, holding her transmitter. She saw herself throw it out the window. “You’re free, Shmi,” the man says, bending down to kiss her hand. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Her future self says yes. Shmi does not know how many years she will live free, but freedom is at the horizon, getting closer and closer as every second passes. She has not been free since she was a little child who played games by a river. She wants to feel that lightness again. She wants to remember what it is like to not have to say “Master,” and be able to make her own decisions. 

She sends prayers to the few gods she can remember, the ones her mother would pray to when braiding her hair.  _ I am sorry,  _ she says,  _ I have failed your test. _

The monster’s existence can be avoided without her death. Shmi is not a pretty girl- her face is too worn and her eyes too dull- so there is no worry that she will be bought for pleasure. There are plenty of those types of slaves in the arena, so the slavers will not seek her out in desperation. Gardulla also prefers to buy her slaves, not breed them. Shmi decides that no matter when she is freed, she will remain chaste for the rest of her life. Her son will never exist to terrorize the galaxy. 

(She pretends that her heart does not long for that sweet, blond-haired boy that calls her Mama and hugs her like his life depends on it.) 

One summer, Shmi is forced to deliver a message to one of Gardulla’s associates. She takes a speeder through the desert, a cloth wrapped over her mouth to keep out the sand. The moon is barely visible. Its silver light twinkles through the dirt and the dust, and for a moment, it shines through the chaos. The storm stills, the sand suspended in the air, then gently falling to the ground. 

_ Mama,  _ she sees her son in front of her,  _ Mama, please.  _

“I can’t,” she whispers, trying to cradle his cheek, but her hand goes through him. A tear streaks down her face. “I can’t do that to the galaxy. No matter how much I want you.” 

She had been alone for so many years. Her family was torn from her, but it is also in front of her. The boy turns into a handsome man and smiles. “Mom,” he says, “I want to be with you.” 

Then, he is the monster that haunted her dreams. But he does not cut her down or attack her. He only offers her his hand. She does not take it. 

It is the boy again. He smiles, missing a few of his front teeth, and her heart breaks. She wants this boy. She wants to raise him and love him and show him the right path. She could do that. She wants to go to bed with him in her arms, a source of comfort and warmth through the cold desert nights. 

She hugs the boy, and this time he is solid. “Yes,” she says to the desert, to Destiny, to the warmth and power she senses from the boy. Her son buries himself in her hair, and she holds him closer and closer until he is practically melting into her. The sandstorm begins to swirl around them once more, and Shmi whispers soft pleas to the boy, begging him not to go. 

The boy vanishes, and her arms once again hold nothing. But she can still feel him, and she smiles as she places her hand on her stomach. She will be with her son soon. And she will prove the visions wrong. Her son will walk the right path. 

  
  


Her visions stop. Shmi welcomes the uncertainty as she welcomes her son, her precious Anakin into the world. She loves him already. She loves the soft blond tufts of his hair and his shocking blue eyes and his cries for her whenever they are forced to separate. As he grows older, her love for him also grows. He is not burdened by the future like she is, and she is glad for it. 

The decision to let him go is an easy one. She saw her son betray the Jedi, but she now knows the person her son is. She has taught her son the importance of helping others and she knows he treasures the love she gives him. He will not throw his loved ones away for power, not when love is all that matters to him. 

“Take care of him,” she tells Master Jinn right before they leave. “Don’t be so hard on him. Let him be himself.” 

“I will,” the Jedi promises, and Shmi smiles as her son is taken away from slavery and toward freedom. 

Anakin is holding her in his arms as she dies. He is cradling her, begging her not to leave him, and all Shmi can do is express how proud she is. Her son is so handsome and brave, and she knows he will not become the monster of her visions. Her precious, beautiful son is still shining with love as he holds her. Shmi knows Anakin is the same as he was all those years ago. He treasured every hug, every kiss, every declaration of affection. She can see the desperation etched on his face, and decides to give him one last gift before she slips away. 

“I- I love,” she tries to say. She wants to tell Anakin how wonderful he is, how he will grow into a strong Jedi: a protector of the innocent that Shmi always wanted to be. She wants to warn him, just in case, too not trust the crooked man that had always haunted her son in her visions. She wants to tell him to treasure his children just like she has treasured him. 

Unfortunately, they are both out of time. 


	6. Actor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Lars is a young actor portraying Anakin Skywalker in a holodrama. Unfortunately, his show catches the attention of Darth Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty im back with another oneshot! Hope u guys enjoy!
> 
> This is the second time i've killed off Obi-Wan, Beru, and Owen with the plague. Guess the healthcare system on Tatooine needs improvement. 
> 
> Please leave ur thoughts in the comments! i love to read them, and criticism improves my writing! 
> 
> Stay safe and have a nice day!

“Seriously, Mira?” Luke jabbed the script in the director’s face. “Anakin Skywalker would not say that. Trust me.” 

His boss, a short woman with a stout figure, stepped out from behind the camera, gesturing to the crew to remain silent. “Are you questioning my research? I have studied the Jedi for years. I know what they would say.” Mira’s “studies” were her barely watching a few old holo reports while filing her taxes, but Luke didn’t mention that. It wouldn’t help his case. “Skywalker was from Tatooine. Of course he would love sand. It was what he grew up with.” 

Luke wished he was deaf. It would make Mira far less annoying. “Mira, I’m from Tatooine. Everyone there hates sand. It’s coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere! Besides, this is supposed to be a romantic scene. Why would he bring up sand when he’s trying to hook up with Amidala?” 

“He’s right,” Ophelia, the actress who played Padme, said. “I wouldn’t fall for a guy who flirts like your version of Skywalker does.” 

“Exactly!” Mira threw her hands up in the air. “Skywalker has been isolated from normal people by those wicked Jedi. You all are missing the point! Do the scene again. And Lars, don’t you dare mess it up.” 

He and Ophelia shared a look. No matter what Mira said, the sand line was still dumb. 

Despite Mira’s overbearing tendencies, Luke loved his job. It had been his ticket off Tatooine after a plague had swept through Anchorhead, killing his aunt and uncle and even his old neighbor Ben Kenobi. He’d been taking on odd jobs for a year after the plague had ended, trying to maintain the crumbling moisture farm. That was when Mira and her crew had arrived. Luke remembered the whispers as the obvious foreigners swept through Anchorhead, asking if they knew any teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. All fingers pointed to Luke. 

“My show will be called  _ Across the Stars _ ,” she had explained while Luke stared at her expensive camera. “It tells the tragic tale of Padme Amidala, Queen of Naboo, and one of the first victims of the Jedi Rebellion.” Mira hesitated, and Luke shrugged. The name didn’t ring any bells. “Well, it is a very sad story.” 

“That sounds nice,” he said quietly. “But why do you need someone who looks like me. I don’t think I could pass for a Queen.” 

“Oh, you wouldn’t be playing Amidala.” Mira pulled out a holo and started playing a clip of a man with sandy blonde hair and holding a laser sword, jumping into battle against a group of droids. “You’d be playing  _ him _ .” 

“Who- who is that?” The man provoked a sense of familiarity in Luke, though he’d never seen the man before. 

“Anakin Skywalker.” Mira narrowed her eyes. “A  _ Jedi.  _ But he was a close friend of our glorious Emperor, unlike the rest of the Order, those traitors.” She shook her head. “Anyways, my research indicates that Skywalker and Amidala were lovers. That is the role you will play.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes,” Mira said, “Skywalker was from Tatooine. I prefer actors that are more...authentic.” 

“I’ll do it.” 

  
  


Darth Vader was not in a good mood. The Rebels’ attacks were growing more frequent, and he was sent from planet to planet to stop them. His life was a constant cycle of cutting through Rebels like butter, ordering his men to destroy the evidence, and going back to his ship. It was torture. There were no Jedi left to hunt down, and his Master seemed to love reminding him of that. 

He walked toward the center of the ship, ready to order his men that they return to Coruscant. He passed by door after door, stewing in his fury and annoyance. 

A voice emerged from one of the rooms.  _ “Oh Anakin _ ……,” it said. He froze. Did someone on this ship know his true identity? Only his Master knew the truth, yet someone had found out. Vader flung the door open with the Force. He detected only one lifeform and began choking it. 

“Who are you?” he demanded. “Why-” He stopped. It was Firmus Piett, one of the most competent officers on his ship. Vader stopped the choking and dropped the Captain on the ground. “Why did you say that name?” 

Piett coughed. “My lord.” The officer stepped aside and showed a holo playing in the background. He’d been so consumed by rage that he hadn’t noticed it while choking Piett, but now he understood what the people on screen were saying. 

_ “Anakin _ ,” a girl dressed identically to Padme Amidala said, running her fingers through the hair of the young man beside her.  _ “Oh, I’ve missed you. We haven’t seen each other in ages-”  _

_ “I know,”  _ said the boy in the same Tatooine accent that Anakin Skywalker once spoke.  _ “The Council keeps sending me everywhere, but my heart is always with you-”  _

“Captain,” Vader said slowly, “what is this?” 

Piett blinked. “A television show, my lord.  _ Across the Stars.  _ It is- well, I would call it a guilty pleasure- but it was approved by the Imperial Communications Network.” The Empire made sure all entertainment promoted their values. There could be no Rebel propaganda on the HoloNet poisoning the minds of Imperial citizens. “It tells the story of the late Senator Amidala. Do you need more information?” 

Vader stared at the holo. Someone had the audacity to tell  _ her  _ story, and act like they knew her at all! “Take me to the producers of this ridiculous show, Captain,” he said. “I will make sure this nonsense ends now.” 

If someone had told Piett he’d be interviewing the  _ Across the Stars  _ cast by the orders of Lord Vader, he would’ve assumed they were joking. All he did was spend the few precious hours of break time that he had watching his favorite show. Sure, it wasn’t high-quality drama, but it was entertaining. Piett prayed that Lord Vader did not kill the entire crew. Not only would it be a senseless loss of life, but he relied on the show to keep his time on Vader’s ship at least slightly entertaining. 

“What is your opinion on the Jedi?” he asked one of the actors. He believed this man played Obi-Wan Kenobi, the treacherous Jedi general that manipulated Anakin Skywalker to keep him away from their glorious Emperor. “And Kenobi in particular?” 

“I don’t know,” the actor said. “I just do this to get paid.” 

“What is your opinion on Senator Amidala?” he asked the lead actress. “Do you think she was a victim of the Jedi Rebellion?” 

“Why is Darth Vader here?” Ophelia Montez looked up from her nails and raised an eyebrow at Piett. “Shouldn’t you guys be, I don’t know, defeating the Rebellion right now?” 

That wasn’t the right answer. But Montez would not be the first victim of Vader’s wrath. Vader had demanded to interrogate Luke Lars, the boy who played Anakin on the show. Piett sighed. The boy had always looked so young on screen. He was going to get a drink once this was over. 

Luke had seen plenty of scary things. Jabba’s men had nearly killed him before Ben Kenobi had saved him. The Sand People almost took him in the weeks after his aunt and uncle’s death as he stumbled through the desert, looking for any escape from the scent of death that lingered in his house. None of that compared to the terror he felt now, staring up at the black mask of Darth Vader. Vader loomed over him. The shadows melted into Vader making Vader seem like a creature made purely of darkness. The respirator hissed in sync with his heartbeat, and Luke mentally started to say his goodbyes. Uncle Owen was right. He should’ve stayed on Tatooine for the rest of his life and remained an unknown moisture farmer. He’d heard stories of Vader from former Imperial soldiers. Vader was a ghost. A monster. A creature that could read minds and kill you with a twist of his hand. Luke had dismissed some of those tales. 

Now, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized they were true. 

“Do you know who Anakin Skywalker was?” Vader’s smooth voice made him freeze. 

“A Jedi, Lord Vader. He died at the end of the Clone Wars.” He didn’t understand what Vader’s point was. “But, research shows he was friends with our Emperor. He wasn’t a traitor like the other Jedi.” 

“Skywalker was not the Emperor’s  _ friend _ .” Vader raised a hand and his throat closed. He clawed at his throat, desperate for air, and was lifted off the ground. “You know nothing of the Jedi. So why did you pretend to be one?” 

His throat opened slightly, and Luke gasped, “My-  _ father _ -”

He knew what Vader did to Jedi. But Luke also knew that Vader would know if he was lying. He would die regardless, and Luke wanted to tell the truth that he’d been hiding ever since he started acting. 

“My father was Anakin Skywalker.” 

Vader dropped him. Luke crashed onto the floor, gasping for air. “You lie,” he hissed through the respirator, but there was less malice behind it. Vader sounded….confused. 

“I always knew my father was Anakin Skywalker,” he said quickly. “I never knew him. Died before I was born. When Mira offered me the role, I didn’t think he was my father at first. He just had the same name. But when I started the show, there were too many coincidences.” 

“Coincidences?” Vader used his strange powers and lifted him off the floor. Luke swayed, and Vader grabbed his chin and forced him to look upward at that horrifying black mask. 

“Yes, my lord,” he continued. Part of him wished Vader would kill him already. “My old neighbor was named Ben Kenobi, and he was always watching me- he’s dead now, my lord,” he said when the room chilled. “My aunt and uncle refused to talk about my father. Didn’t make sense to keep a navigator such a secret. And-” he swallowed “both my father and Anakin Skywalker were born as slaves, my lord.” 

“What is your name?” 

“Luke, my lord.” 

“Luke.” Vader’s grip on his chin tightened. The mask leaned forward, and Luke stared into those burning red eyes. Then, Vader let him go and swept out of the interrogation cell. 

He saw Vader point a finger at a Stormtrooper. “Guard the boy. If he escapes, I will kill you and your families.” 

That was the last thing Luke heard before he fainted. 

He awoke to a soft bed. Luke groaned and pushed himself upward. There was a droid by his bedside, buzzing and chattering nonsense about Vader and blood results and something else he couldn’t make out. 

_ Vader?  _

Then he remembered Vader and his crew storming the studio, demanding that all the cast and crew be interrogated for suspected Rebel and Jedi ties. And he definitely remembered the way Vader turned to him and demanded they speak in private. 

How was he still alive? Vader had to be keeping him alive because of his father. Was Luke going to be tortured or executed? He had no idea. He sighed. Maybe, once he was dead, he would be able to meet his father. Maybe Mira’s research was right, and Padme Amidala was his mother. He hoped his parents liked his performance. 

His thoughts stopped when the door opened and Vader entered the room. Before, in his cell, Vader was a force of intimidation. Now, Luke only felt awkward as he stared at the masked man. There was something he didn’t know. Something important. 

“It seems your suspicions were correct, young one. You are the son of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker.” Luke took in a sharp breath. He was the son of a Jedi, the people Vader had hunted for decades. “But you do not know the full story.” 

“My lord?” The full story? What could Vader be referring to? “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about. My father is dead.” 

“Yes.” Vader lurched forward, hovering over him. “Anakin Skywalker died, and was reborn as Darth Vader.” 

“You-” he stared at Vader, who was gripping his shoulders. “You’re my father?” 

“I thought you were  _ dead _ ,” Vader murmured (how could he murmur with that respirator?). The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy started petting his hair. “Along with your mother. Kenobi stole you from me.” 

“I-” This was too much. Luke tried to step aside, but Vader’s grip was too strong. “What- what do you want?” 

“You are strong in the Force,” Vader said. “I will train you. You will stand strong by my side, my son.” 

This had to be a dream. “I’m just an actor,” he protested. “I’m not like you.” He gasped. “Wait- what did you do to the crew? They’re safe, right?” He didn’t know what he would do if Vader- if his  _ father _ \- had killed his boss and co-workers. He didn’t necessarily like all of them, but they were nice people and not Rebel sympathizers. 

“They have been released from custody. As far as they know, you were killed for being a Rebel spy.” 

Luke shook his head. His mind couldn’t process how quickly his life had changed. Just yesterday he was only an actor on an obscure holodrama. Now, he was the son of Darth Vader, dead to everyone except his father. 

_ Well, _ he thought as Vader gripped his shoulders,  _ this certainly wasn’t in the fine print.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Unique Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Padawan is captured by the Empire. Surprisingly, he asks to meet with Darth Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so this one is super short, but i haven't posted in a while so i thought i'd post a quick oneshot i wrote. I know its short by my standards but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Triggers: threats of torture but no actual torture

Darth Vader entered the interrogation room. The Padawan the Inquisitor had captured was bound to the table, and the boy squirmed, desperately searching for a connection to the Force to no avail. The Inquisitor alone might have been incompetent enough for a highly trained Jedi to escape, but the Inquisitor had summoned Vader. This would only end in the boy’s death. 

“My lord,” the Inquisitor said, “this  _ Rebel _ requested to speak with you.” 

Vader paused. That was not something many Rebels wanted. The boy stopped thrashing, and stared at Vader. He was small and skinny. Pathetic. Did the boy truly believe he could trick Vader, a dark lord of the Sith. The boy’s death would be a pleasure. 

“Leave us,” he ordered, and the Inquisitor bowed and left the cell. “You are going to die. But not before I discover your secrets.” 

The boy bit his lip and tore his gaze away from Vader. Vader grabbed the boy’s chin and forced him to look up at the mask, to look up at the face that would kill him. “Well, we all have to die someday,” the boy said, having the audacity to  _ chuckle _ . “I wouldn’t want to live forever. I’d probably end up looking like the Emperor you serve.” 

Vader didn’t react.

“You thought you could become a Jedi,” he said, enjoying the way the boy’s eyes widened. “You thought you could defeat the Empire, and defeat me. And now you have failed. All the Jedi know is failure.” 

“That’s not true!” the boy shouted. “And, that’s- that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

Why did the boy request an audience with Vader? He sensed no traps in the Force, and the boy held a lightsaber like a child. There was no secret plan to defeat Vader and escape- not that any plan would work. 

“Do you wish to become an Inquisitor?” The boy tried to shake his head, but Vader maintained a grip on his chin. “That can be arranged.” 

“No, I-” 

“Did you wish to negotiate with the Empire? Our strength is far superior to yours. Your Rebellion will be crushed. There is nothing that can change that.” 

“Vader, you’re my-” 

“Of course, you can make their defeat easier by sharing the location of their base-” 

“I’M YOUR SON.” 

“I- what?” Vader let go of the boy’s chin. “What did you just say?” 

“I said-” the boy coughed, “-that I’m your son.” 

“No.” Was this the boy’s ploy for survival? Pretend to be Vader’s child- the child he had  _ killed _ along with its mother- so that Vader would spare his worthless life? Did he even know that Vader was supposed to be a father? How could a Padawan-? 

_ Kenobi.  _

Kenobi must have been spreading his secrets, telling the whole Rebellion that Darth Vader used to be a weakling named Anakin Skywalker, who whispered lullabies to his wife’s pregnant belly and wrote lists of endless names for their child. Vader’s child was dead. Nothing else was true. 

“You lie.” 

The boy- the boy with  _ her  _ nose and his cleft chin- shook his head. “Listen to the Force. You know I’m telling the truth.” 

The Force rang with joy, shouting at Vader that the boy in front of him was his son. The Padawan was a star in the Force, glowing with light and power, a Force signature he barely remembered. But he felt a similar sensation so many years ago, when Anakin leaned against Padme’s stomach and whispered  _ Hello, little one. I’m your father. _

“What is your name?” His voice was impossibly soft. Hope burned deep in his chest the way it hadn’t in years. 

“Luke Skywalker,” the boy whispered. 

This boy was his son. Luke was the name  _ she  _ had picked, so many years ago. Anakin had come up with plenty of names for girls, but hadn’t thought of any for boys. Padme had taken that as a promise that she would name the baby if it was a boy. Anakin’s wife had been so confident they would have a son. “I can just feel it. He’s a boy, brave and strong, just like his father.” 

“Luke,” he murmured, cupping his son’s cheek. “I am glad you decided to tell me the truth, young one.” 

“I didn’t want you doing anything you would regret,” Luke said. “Also, can you get me out of these things? It feels weird being tied up in front of my father.” 

_ Father _ . That was the word he’d longed to hear for sixteen long years. It was the word that rang in his mind when Padme announced her pregnancy. He was a father. 

But his joy didn’t last long. He couldn’t have killed Padme- Luke would be dead if he did- which means his Master lied. Vader wasn’t entirely surprised. Sidious was a liar and a manipulator who treated Vader no better than an attack dog. But Palpatine wasn’t the only Master who lied. 

“Obi-Wan,” he hissed, gripping Luke’s shoulder. “He  _ stole  _ you from me. Where is he?” 

Luke glared. “I will not tell you, Father.” 

The table Luke was strapped to flew backwards. Luke didn’t flinch as Vader loomed over him. “I told you the truth so you wouldn’t torture me. Are you going to that now?” 

Damn him. Vader seethed with rage, but he relented. He would discover Kenobi’s location using subtler methods. Now, he simply drank in the sight of his son, the child he’d thought lost for over a decade. Luke was in his proper place, by his father’s side. Vader knew Luke would never be lost from him again. 

“Was the interrogation successful, my Lord?” 

“Very.” 


	8. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke races to rescue Princess Leia from the clutches of a dark wizard named Darth Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i cranked this one out at like midnight in case you couldn't tell from the quality of this fic. Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Also if you want a good sw fantasy au you should check out "Ascension" by SpellCleaver. 
> 
> Have a nice day (or night)!!! 
> 
> Stay safe and wash ur hands! 
> 
> Also i suck at writing fight scenes

The dark land of Mustafar reeked of death. Blackened, wilting flowers were scattered in the yellow grass, and the packed trees on each side of the path had no leaves. Lightning raced across the gray sky, chasing whoever dared enter Vader’s realm. Luke shivered. Vader’s tower stood tall and proud, the eye of the storm of dark magic imbued in the air. It would only be a few more miles before he would face his destiny. 

_ Face my death is more accurate _ , Luke thought as he reached for the hilt of his sword. Everyone knew of the dark wizard Darth Vader. Vader was so powerful, he could reverse tides, bring famine, or even raise the dead. From the amount of tales told of the man, one would think he’d been terrorizing the land for centuries. But strangely, the first stories of Vader had appeared only nineteen years ago, the day after the fall of Naboo. 

He shuddered, remembering Ben’s words. Vader had been a servant of Emperor Palpatine, who had assassinated Queen Amidala and took her throne. He’d also murdered Luke’s father, one of Amidala’s most trusted guards and a skilled magician, all in a plot to seize power. He clenched his fist. Vader had taken everything from Luke, and now the dark wizard would pay. Luke would avenge his father and become a true wizard like Ben wanted him to be. 

_ Focus _ , he told himself.  _ Killing Vader isn’t the mission.  _ Luke wasn’t here to kill Vader, he was here to rescue the Princess of Alderaan. 

“You must be swift,” Ben had told him before he went on his quest. “The Princess does not have much time.” 

“Is Vader going to kill her?” He cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course Vader would kill the Princess. Vader was a sadistic monster whose magic had tormented people for decades. 

“That is not the problem. You see, Luke, Leia is not the daughter of Alderaan’s Queen. Not by blood, that is. She is the daughter of Queen Amidala. If Vader discovers her true identity, then he can use her to solidify Palpatine’s claim to the throne through-” 

“I get it,” he said quickly. “I’ll rescue the Princess, Ben,” he said to his dying mentor. “I’ll be a true wizard, like my father before me!” 

The next day, Ben was gone. 

Flames flickered in his palm and he saw he was almost at the tower. He extinguished the fire with a quick spell and pulled out his father’s sword. Magic flowed through the weapon, strengthening it and giving it power. Hopefully, if he encountered Vader, all he’d need to do is land one lucky hit, and the sword’s magic would do the rest. 

The tower was ringed with a moat of lava. Luke rolled his eyes. Vader certainly knew how to maintain an aesthetic. A spell raced through his body and enhanced his muscles. He took a deep breath and jumped, just making it past the moat. Lava spewed and he dodged chunks of molten rock. Turning, he realized the tower had no door. 

_ Great _ . He whispered spells into his palms and reached, beginning his climb up the tower. There was a window at the top of the tower; that had to be where Vader kept the Princess. He grit his teeth as heat radiated from the lava, almost making him lose grip of the tower. The spell ensured he didn’t have to grab anything to stick to the tower, but if he let go, even for a second, he would fall. 

Thunder roared and Luke blinked tears out of his eyes. The window was only a few feet above. He could do this. What would Ben say if he failed? Or his father? 

He grabbed onto the ledge of the window and pulled himself up. Another quick spell and the window’s glass shattered. He tumbled inside, wincing as he slammed onto the floor. 

“Well that was impressive,” a girl said. “Who are you supposed to be?” 

He pushed himself off the ground and saw a beautiful girl in a white dress, with braided brown hair and warm dark eyes. She was sitting on a large bed with a book in her hands, though she put that aside and raised an eyebrow. 

“I-” he scrambled, reaching for his sword. “Princess Leia?” 

“And you?” 

He held up his sword, straightened his posture, and pronounced, “I’m Luke Skywalker and I’m here to rescue you.” 

“Rescue?” The princess jumped off the bed and ran towards him. “You need to leave. Right now, in fact.” 

“Of course we need to leave,” he said. “Grab your things and lets go.” 

“You don’t understand.” The Princess pushed him away and backed up. “If he catches you here-” 

Luke didn’t hear the rest of the sentence. Something slammed him against the wall. His sword flew out of his hands and he saw a man enter the room. Shadows swirled around him and as the man drew nearer, Luke saw his eyes were gold- the sign of dark magic. 

Darth Vader raised his hand, and the shadows shot out and encircled Luke. Luke shouted a spell, and rays of light erupted from his body, pushing back the shadows and letting him grab his sword. 

“You are an untrained fool,” Vader said. “Did you expect to enter my tower and live?” 

Luke cut each shadow with his sword, but they kept growing back and attacking again. Leia lunged at Vader, clawing at the wizard’s sleeves, shouting, “Stop ! Don’t hurt him!” 

“Did you send him?” Vader turned to the Princess. “You gave me your word that you would not escape-” 

“I didn’t! I don’t know who this boy is, I promise.” 

“Let the Princess go, Vader,” he spat. He murmured a spell and sent a bookcase flying at Vader, who easily dodged. “She doesn’t belong with you.” 

“You know  _ nothing _ , boy. The Princess that you are trying to kidnap is  _ my daughter _ .” 

“I- what?” He shook his head, still holding his sword. “No, that’s impossible. She’s Queen Amidala’s daughter.” Leia was shaking her head. Luke looked at the Princess who had tears in her eyes, and realized Vader was telling the truth. 

He glared at the dark wizard. “I don’t care. No one deserves to live with you, Vader.” His sword glowed and he lunged toward Vader. 

His blade met another’s; Luke saw Vader holding a black sword. “You have barely scratched the surface of magic’s potential,” Vader murmured. “Too bad you will not live to master it.” 

“Father, stop!” 

“No,” Vader said, pressing down. Luke’s feet slid, and he stumbled before regaining balance. “You were kept from me for nineteen years. I will not let you be stolen again.” 

“She wasn’t stolen, Vader,” he hissed. “You betrayed the Queen, and you- you betrayed my father!” 

“I did no such thing.” Vader hooked his sword underneath Luke’s and disarmed him. The shadows then lunged, wrapping around Luke and forcing him to his knees. He stared at the monster looming above him. “I was trying to save her!” 

“And my father?” 

“Whoever your father was, I am sure he earned his death.” Vader held out his hand, and another black sword formed out of shadow, and used the blades to form and “X” around Luke’s neck. “And you will suffer the same fate.” 

The blades just touched his neck when they dissipated. It was Leia, holding his sword, which had blood on it. Vader reached for his shoulder, and Luke saw a gash underneath the dark wizard’s armor. 

“I agreed to stay with you,” Leia hissed, “so that you wouldn’t hurt anyone else. So that we could kill the Emperor together. Now let him go.” 

Luke expected Vader to snap and attack the Princess, but all the man did was reach for Luke’s sword then pull back. “Impossible,” Vader whispered. “How could you-?” Vader whipped around, bending down and gripping Luke’s chin, ignoring Leia’s protest. “Where did you get that sword?” 

“It was my father’s,” he said. “Anakin Skywalker. Do you remember him now?” 

Vader let go of his chin. The shadows retreated and Vader grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stand. The dark wizard turned around and faced the Princess. “Drop the sword. I will not hurt him further. What is your name, little one?” 

Leia gasped and dropped the blade. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. 

_ Little one?  _ He thought.  _ He tries to kill me, and now he’s calling me  _ little one? 

“Twins,” Vader murmured, reaching for Luke and petting his hair. He froze. What was going on? “A boy and a girl. She would have been so happy.” 

The petting continued, and Luke tried to escape from Vader’s grasp, but the dark wizard kept holding him. Was this how he would die? Getting hugged to death? He saw Leia standing behind her father, her face still twisted with shock. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” 

Vader finally pulled back. “I did not betray your father, young one. I  _ am  _ your father.” 

“No. You- you can’t be my father! You can’t be Anakin Skywalker!” 

Vader frowned. “That name means nothing to me, but I am still your father. Leia is your sister.” 

“Then that-” he could barely process all these family revelations. “Then Amidala is my mother?” 

“Yes.” Vader’s face now seemed worn. “I had visions of her death, and Palpatine- her closest advisor- told me dark magic was the only way to save her life. I thought she had been killed by rebel traitors in the palace. Now I know the Emperor was responsible.” 

“I-” 

He sat on the bed. Leia ran to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t understand. How- why did you never look for us?” 

“I assumed my children had died with my wife,” Vader said. “Now I know the truth. You were hidden from me along with your sister.” 

“It was your fault,” Leia replied. “You sided with the Emperor. They were right to hide us from you.” Vader glared, and opened his mouth, but Luke raised a hand. 

“Wait,” he tried to remember everything that had just happened in the last ten minutes. “You said you were going to kill the Emperor.” 

“ _ We  _ are going to kill the Emperor.” Leia squeezed his hand. “With the three of us, Palpatine doesn’t stand a chance.” 

  
  



	9. Uncle Piett AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett's sister adopts a young boy from the Outer Rim, Luke Lars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with another AU! I actually started writing this, abandoned it, then finished it today. Hope u enjoy!!!

Firmus Piett did not consider himself to be a family man. He didn’t hate his family- his parents were always kind and supportive, and he never quarrelled with any of his relatives- but he never felt a deep bond with any of them. Holidays and family reunions were simply parts of his  _ other  _ job as a son and brother. And most recently, of course, uncle. 

His sister had been researching adoptions for years, right after she realized she had no interest in a husband. Karisa didn’t want to adopt a baby- Firmus suspected she didn’t want to deal with so much work- so she looked at adopting an older child. He thought she might adopt one of the orphans that lived near her apartment on Coruscant. But Karisa’s Outer Rim sensibilities beat her practicality, and so Luke Lars entered the Piett family. 

Luke had been from Tatooine. Firmus didn’t know all the details- Karisa had been too teary when explaining Luke’s past on a holocall- but he did know the boy’s guardians had been killed by pirates who then sold Luke into slavery. Luke had only been freed when the Empire had arrested Luke’s owner, and he’d been sent to live on Coruscant, far away from the savagery of the Outer Rim. 

The first time he’d met Luke, he’d been on a short holiday from his time in the Navy. He went to visit Karisa, knowing about the strange boy she’d taken in, and had even bothered to pick up a few toys on the way. Karisa said Luke was around ten, and didn’t ten year olds like toys? He didn’t know. His memories of childhood had long since faded, and he didn’t spend enough time around children to gather more information. He entered the apartment to see Karisa and Luke in the kitchen, with Karisa smiling as Luke ate a plateful of cookies. 

“Firmus!” Karisa hugged him, and he awkwardly patted her back. “Oh, it’s so good to see you. Luke, I want you to meet my brother, and your uncle.” 

Luke put his cookie down. He was short, and skinny (no doubt Karisa would try to change that), with blonde hair and perceptive blue eyes. He’d seen his face before in messages Karisa had sent, but those pictures didn’t capture the way the eyebrows furrowed as Luke stared up at him, nor how his shoulders tensed when Piett handed him the bag of toys. “Thank you,” the boy said, but he didn’t grab anything out of the bag.

Later, after Karisa had gone to bed, he’d caught Luke still awake, staring at a holo report of the Empire’s latest skirmish with Rebels on the holo. The boy didn’t react to images of Rebels blowing up buildings or Stormtroopers marching into a city to preserve order. 

“You won’t have to worry about that here,” Firmus said. “Coruscant is the safest planet in the galaxy.” 

“Not worried.” The boy yawned. “Seen a lot worse.” 

Firmus froze. He didn’t know how to react to Luke’s past. Luke’s scars had been healed in one of Coruscant’s hospitals, but he could imagine the jagged cuts into Luke’s pale flesh. He’d seen plenty in his career in the Navy, but he doubted any of the Rebel’s attacks could compare to what Luke had experienced. 

“That part of your life is over now.” The truth was the only comfort he could give. 

Luke turned off the holo right when Governor Tarkin announced new restrictions to combat Rebel attacks. “I know.” 

“Ugh!” Luke flung the book at the wall. “This is stupid.” 

“Reading is the least  _ stupid _ thing you can do, Luke.” Piett raised an eyebrow. Luke glared, huffed, and jumped off the bed to get the book. Karisa had asked him to tutor Luke during the time he was stationed on Coruscant. Piett agreed, not out of an overwhelming desire to be a teacher, but because Luke was the most interesting member of his family. “Now try again.” 

Luke pouted. Piett didn’t flinch. “I- I ha- have-” Piett nodded in approval “-a moth-er and a fat- fat-” 

“Father,” Piett corrected. 

“Father.” Luke put the book down. Piett put it back on the shelf. “Good work, Luke. You have improved much since I last saw you.” Luke was now twelve, and Piett had spent most of his time off with the boy. He could talk to Karisa or his parents on the holo, but Luke was unique. Piett appreciated the way Luke scanned every room before he entered, the way his gaze peeked into the alleyways when he walked with Luke to Coruscant’s main library. Luke had potential; he wouldn’t let some slavers squash it. 

“Do you fly?” Luke asked him that night, when Karisa and his parents were talking in the kitchen. He pointed to Piett’s uniform, which he always wore. “Those lapels are Navy.” 

“No,” Piett responded, secretly proud that Luke had pieced together his job from just his lapels. “I am a captain on the  _ Executor _ , but I do not fly any of its ships.” 

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Then what do you do?” 

“I help organize and lead a squadron of soldiers who  _ do  _ fly ships.” Luke snorted. “It is a very important job.” 

“Well  _ I’m  _ going to be a pilot.”

So the boy had ambition, too. The next day, Piett told Karisa to sign Luke up for flying lessons. Luke ran around the room in excitement, before he stopped himself and thanked Karisa for the opportunity. 

Luke didn’t thank him later. “I have to go to the  _ Academy _ ? Why?” Piett glanced up from his holoreport. He had to return to the  _ Executor  _ tomorrow, and a part of him dreaded having to exchange Luke’s complaints for Lord Vader’s threats. “I just wanted to be a pilot.” 

“And you will be a pilot,” Piett said. “In the Imperial Navy.” 

The boy rolled his eyes. “That’s ridiculous. Why do I have to go to school with a bunch of stuck up brats? Can’t you just teach me?” 

“I am not a pilot myself, Luke,” Piett explained. “I just lead them.” 

Luke’s nose scrunched. “But you’re not a pilot. How can you lead them when you have no idea what they’re doing?” 

Piett laughed. “That is  _ exactly  _ why you must go to the Academy. The Empire needs more bright minds like yours.” 

For some reason, Luke stopped smiling. 

“Hello, Uncle.” Luke, now fifteen, proudly sporting a black eye. “Come to yell at me too?” 

Karisa scowled as she handed Luke an ice pack, but Piett’s nephew smiled as he sat down beside Luke. 

“What happened?” Piett treated it like one of his soldiers had acted out. No sympathy, no emotion. “I am assuming you weren’t acting in self-defense.” 

“The first punch wasn’t in self-defense,” Luke said. “The rest were.” 

“Luke!” Karisa glared at her foster son, who shrugged. “You attacked one of your classmates!” 

“They deserved it.” 

Before Karisa could shout, Firmus raised his hand. It was always better to find out  _ why  _ a soldier disobeyed orders before disciplining them. 

“He harassed Vera just cause she’s a Twi’lek,” Luke said. “It’s not right.” 

“Luke,” Firmus said slowly, “you cannot let misguided self-righteousness-” 

“Misguided!” Luke tossed the ice pack aside and jabbed a finger at his chest. “Vera is just as smart and just as capable as the rest of us. It doesn’t matter who she is.” 

“Luke, you still attacked a classmate.” Piett kept his expression blank. Luke needed to understand that the rules had to be followed. “I do not care about this Vera’s situation-” 

“Exactly!” Luke clenched a fist. “All the Empire cares about is humans. Humans are all that matters.” A pause. “Except the ones enslaved on the Outer Rim. No one cares about them-” 

“The Empire freed you, Luke,” Piett said. “I suggest you remember that.” 

His nephew laughed. “The Imps just found me after they busted my owner for not paying his taxes. They didn’t care at all, and neither do you!” Luke stormed off, leaving Piett alone with a sister who wouldn’t stop muttering about how to return an adopted child. 

He waited a few hours before knocking on Luke’s door. No response. Firmus opened it anyway. Luke sat on the bed, staring at something in his hands, not turning to face Piett. “I believe I owe you an apology Luke,” he started. He didn’t truly believe Luke deserved an apology- after all,  _ Luke  _ had broken the rules- but Luke was also a former slave. Piett knew he couldn’t be treated like every other soldier. “I did not mean to bring up bad memories.” 

“That’s one way to put it.” His nephew sighed, and placed whatever he was holding behind the pillow. “You know, you’re not the first uncle I’ve had.” 

“I am Karisa’s only sibling,” he said. “We are not part of some ridiculous holodrama.” 

“No, no,” Luke said, his face losing the last traces of sadness. “Before. On Tatooine. I had an Uncle Owen, and an Aunt Beru.” 

“I thought your parents-” 

Luke shook his head. “I never knew them. My father was a navigator on a spice freighter, and my mother died when I was born.” 

Piett shifted. “I am sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” He could now view the object in Luke’s hand. It was some sort of bracelet or necklace made of wooden beads. “My father was also a slave, too. But he freed himself by winning a podrace. Imagine that, Uncle! A human winning a podrace at only nine. But he did it.” 

“That’s certainly impressive.” He pointed to the wooden object. “I’m assuming he made that.” 

“Yeah,” Luke fiddled with the beads. “It’s a japor snippet. Aunt Beru said he gave it to my mother, whoever she was. It’s supposed to bring good luck.” 

Piett questioned this bracelet’s powers. If he knew anybody with bad luck, it was Luke. 

“That is nice, Luke-” 

“I want you to have it.” 

Piett’s eyes widened before he forced his expression back to neutrality. “I do not suggest-” 

“Here,” Luke said, and placed the snippet directly into Piett’s hands. “Take it.” 

“You know I do not rely on luck.” Luck had never gotten Piett anywhere. Luck didn’t exist on the Outer Rim. Only skill, and the will to use it. 

“That doesn’t mean you don’t need it,” Luke said. “Seriously, your boss is insane.” 

“Lord Vader is perfectly sane,” Piett replied. “Unlike you, who referred to him in such a manner.” 

“See,” Luke said. Piett felt the heavy weight of the japor snippet in his hands. “Totally insane.” 

  
  


The japor snippet hung around his neck, covered by his Imperial uniform. No one noticed how sometimes, after every battle or Rebel skirmish, the Captain would pull out the cord and trace the japor snippet with his finger. A part of him thought wearing a necklace was especially stupid when he was near Lord Vader. After all, it was an easy way to choke Piett to death. But he kept the snippet on. If Lord Vader wanted him dead, he would find a way. 

He brought out the snippet the same day he’d received a holo from Karisa, telling him that Luke had run away to join the Rebellion. He hoped the snippet would bring good luck. Piett hoped he never saw Luke again. He’d rather the boy be a fond memory, rather than an enemy or a recently executed corpse. 

Of course, Piett couldn’t be so lucky. The news of the Death Star’s destruction spread like a plague throughout the galaxy. Everywhere he looked, he could see Luke Skywalker’s face. Karisa refused to speak with him, too ashamed of her adopted son’s actions. Somehow, no one had connected the terrorist Luke Skywalker to Luke Lars, adoptive nephew of the newly-promoted Admiral Piett. 

Lord Vader obsessed over Skywalker. Skywalker’s alive-only bounty kept getting larger and larger every day. The dead bodies of troopers who failed to deliver Skywalker were commonplace. Fellow soldiers came to Piett in worry, all of them terrified they were going to be the next. 

Fortunately, those soldiers did not worry. The  _ Executor  _ captured Luke Skywalker not long after the skirmish on Vrogas Vas. The Rebel- his nephew- was thrown into the most advanced cell they had, one used to torture captured Jedi Masters. Piett ordered his troopers to step aside, to let him in and examine Skywalker on the orders of Lord Vader. His Lord had given no such order, but for once, Piett didn’t care. 

“Luke,” he said. He shook the boy on the shoulder. “I’m afraid we don’t have much time. Wake up.” 

His nephew blinked, his blue eyes dark in the cell’s red light. “Uncle,” he responded flatly. “Is Vader here?”

“Not yet,” Piett said. “That is what I am here to talk about. Luke, you must listen to me. Vader doesn’t want you dead. I’ve heard him talking to the Emperor. He wants you as an apprentice.” 

Luke glared. “I don’t care. I’ll never serve him. He killed my father!” 

“Your father, whom you’ve never met.” 

“Because of Vader.” 

He sighed, and resisted the urge to rub his eyes. “Luke, despite our differing political views-” 

“-That’s one way to put it-” 

“-I do not want to see you die. At the least, if you live, you can escape. If you’re dead, I’m afraid that’s not a possibility.” 

“That will  _ never _ be a possibility, Admiral,” the cold, baritone voice of Darth Vader said. Piett reached for his neck as the air escaped from him. The japor snippet tightened around his neck and lifted him into the air. Black spots danced in his vision, and Piett saw Luke stand up. 

“Stop!” 

Piett fell to the floor, finally free to breathe. Luke hovered over him, grasping the japor snippet. 

“You kept it?” 

The snippet flew out of Luke’s grasp and into Vader’s. The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy stared at a necklace like it was a rare treasure. “Where did you get this, Admiral?” Vader’s voice was softer, but no less deadly. 

“I gave it to him,” Luke said, helping him sit up. “He’s my uncle.” 

“That is not possible.” 

“My sister adopted him after-” Piett coughed, “-after his original guardians passed away. We are not related by blood.” 

“Why do you care anyway?” Luke said. “You killed my father.” 

Vader’s mask stared at Piett, whom Luke was shielding with his body. 

“No, young one.  _ I  _ am your father.” 

The sounds of Luke’s protests faded into the background. All Piett could see were the red eyes of Vader’s mask. A silent agreement formed between the two men: Luke would not be in danger from either of them.

He did not know what the future would bring. His nephew was his boss’s son, and a prince of the Empire. His nephew was also the Empire’s greatest enemy. 

He sighed. Only Luke could cause so much trouble. 

  
  



	10. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker, otherwise known as the superhero Rogue Knight, confronts the supervillain Darth Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’ve been wanting to post another one shot, but I struggled to think of new ideas. Superhero aus r a little cliche, but it’s better than nothing. Hope u guys enjoy,
> 
> Also I couldn’t think of a good superhero uniform for Luke. Just picture whatever u want.

There were many things in life Luke feared. Spiders, snakes, getting kicked out of college, dying. But none of that compared to his greatest fear: being unmasked. It was the greatest fear of any superhero. If he died, that would just be him. But if any member of the Sith, the most vicious supervillain league, found out that Rogue Knight was Luke Skywalker, a lot more people would be hurt. His father and his sister, his classmates, everyone he knew could be killed. And out of all the Sith, there was one he never wanted to discover his identity: his archenemy, Darth Vader. 

Vader had been the most frightening Sith to torment Coruscant City ever since the death of Darth Sidious. The supervillain dressed in bulky black armor with a sleek black mask, with a black cloak that flowed even if there was no wind. Leia had once commented that Vader wasn’t even a man, he was a shadow. A shadow that loomed over Coruscant City, never giving the city the peace it deserved. 

He groaned as he heard the news alert on his phone. Vader had robbed the biggest bank in the city, opposite of Mayor Palpatine’s residence. Rogue Knight was needed yet again. 

Luke rushed to get into his uniform and opened his window, but then realized his father would come home any second. Leia wasn’t here to cover for him- she was probably sneaking off with Han Solo- so Luke had to reassure his father he was fine. Anakin Skywalker had been so protective of him and Leia ever since their mother died not long after she lost the mayoral election to Palpatine. He paused. If his mother had won, if she’d lived, would he be rescuing her right now?

He shook his head, scribbling a quick note saying he forgot his textbooks at school and flew out the window. Well, it wasn’t really flying. More like jumps that could take him blocks in one bound. Soon he reached the bank, which had been closed by police. They let him inside and Luke took in his surroundings. The bank employees were tied to the wall with metal bars that Vader must’ve gotten from the safes. 

Before he could use his powers to lift the bars, one teller yelled, “We’re fine! Go get Vader!” 

He ran toward the giant hole in the wall, revealing the open bank vault. He saw the safes were wide open, many of them stripped of their metal. But the money was still there. Every safe still had every penny and every dollar. 

Luke blinked. Why would Vader pretend to rob a bank? He must’ve known that would attract Luke’s attention. 

He froze. Vader wanted his attention- 

An invisible force slammed against him, sending him crashing into the wall. In front of him stood Darth Vader, cape flowing, summoning his iconic psionic blade. Vader stalked toward Luke. 

“Rogue Knight,” the supervillain said, his real voice masked by a vocoder. “Certainly a heroic name. But you are no hero.” 

His heart pounded. He summoned his own psionic blade- this one a bright blue instead of red- and swung at Vader, who blocked the blow. Luke jabbed, but Vader dodged. Hooking his leg around Vader’s, he tried to trip the villain, but it didn’t work. Vader grabbed his uniform and slammed him against the wall. 

Luke groaned. Thank God he had a healing factor. 

“What do you want, Vader?” he spat. “Is it a habit to rob banks without taking money?” 

“Perhaps,” Vader said, wrapping one hand around Luke’s neck. The other traced Luke’s mask, which covered his entire face. “I wonder whose face is behind this mask.” Luke squirmed, trying to free himself from Vader’s grip. Two metal bars flew toward him, wrapping around his wrists and waist and pinning him completely to the wall. Vader started to lift his mask, then stepped back, looking down at the bright red psionic blade. Luke had seen what had happened to those cut by that blade. The blade did not cut through flesh; it cut through defenses of the mind. If Vader hit him with it, then he could enter Luke’s mind and discover his identity. 

He tried to lift the bars, but Vader raised his hand. Vader’s power was stronger, and the bars tightened around Luke. 

“Well, Rogue Knight,” Vader said, cutting Luke’s wrist with his blade. “I’m afraid we’ll have to talk later.” 

He didn’t even have time to panic before everything went black. 

Luke groaned. He was in some brightly lit room, sitting on the floor. He shifted, trying to move, but realized he was tied up to a post. His mouth was stuffed with a rag, stopping him from speaking. He lunged forward to escape from his bonds. It didn’t work. He couldn’t even lean forward an inch, they were so tight. His screams were muffled by the rag, which was a small blessing when he saw Vader enter the room. The lights dimmed as the supervillain bent down and yanked the rag out of his mouth. 

He stared at the supervillain. He had no idea who Vader was or what he looked like. All he could see was that terrifying black mask. Leia was right. Vader wasn’t a man, he was a monster. 

A monster, he realized with growing horror, that knew who Luke was. 

“Luke Skywalker,” Vader said. Luke’s eyes widened. “You are the most idiotic person I have ever met.” 

“You-” Had Vader already attacked his family? Were Leia and his father being tortured right now? Would Vader kill his family before killing Luke? “You know-” 

“Yes, I know.” Vader grabbed Luke’s chin and forced him to look up. “Why have you spent the past sixth months putting your life in danger? What do you hope to gain?” 

“Hope to gain?” He couldn’t believe the question. “Do you think I want money or something?” 

“You are a child,” Vader said. “I expect you to have childish motivations.” 

“I’m nineteen!” he protested. “I want to help people! I don’t care about money or fame. Why do you think I wore a mask?” 

“There are plenty of ways to help others, Luke.” Vader let go of his chin and stood up, jabbing a finger down at him. The gesture reminded him painfully of his father, who was probably being tortured because of Luke’s stupidity. His heart stopped at the thought. “You can volunteer or donate to charity. You can clean parks and beaches. Those are all forms of helping.” 

“And who's going to stop you? Mayor Palpatine can’t help the city because  _ you’re  _ always destroying it. Someone has to stop you, and that’s going to be me.” The words sounded pathetic in his current situation, tied up and exposed and at Vader’s mercy. 

“Young Skywalker,” Vader sighed, pacing the room. “When I brought you here, I was going to rip off your mask and discover your identity. I expected to find an idiot, yes, but I did not expect to find a  _ child _ . Do you not care about your family? About the grief they would feel should you fall in battle?” 

Luke blinked. This was not what he was expecting when thinking about Vader discovering his identity. The supervillain was supposed to threaten and torture him and his loved ones, not berate him for risking his life. 

“They don’t know,” he admitted. “Please, they don’t know anything about me being Rogue Knight. Please don’t hurt them.” 

“I will not,” Vader said. “You have done that enough.” 

Luke wanted to relax. Vader had all the power. Why lie about not hurting Luke’s family? There would be no advantage. But all he could think of was the danger his family would be in from now on. If he decided to continue being Rogue Knight, there was nothing stopping Vader from hurting his father or sister. 

_ Oh, hi Dad _ , he imagined himself saying,  _ we have to go undercover because I thought being a superhero and fighting a Sith Lord was a good idea.  _

__ “Tell me,  _ Rogue Knight _ .” Vader towered over him, his filtered breathing turning Luke’s blood to ice. “Were you ever going to tell your family? Or would they have found out when the police peeled your suit off your corpse?” 

He closed his eyes. It was a scenario he’d imagined before. A supervillain- probably one of the Sith- would knock him down, and he wouldn’t get back up. His face would be broadcast over the news, and Leia and his father would find out he was dead through  _ the Today Show _ . 

“I wasn’t going to tell them.” 

Vader grabbed his chin again and pulled him forward. Vader’s hands were a vice, locking Luke in place. 

“How do you think they would react, Skywalker?” 

Luke glared. “Stop lecturing me! You don’t care about me or my family. And it’s none of your business.” 

“How. Would. They. React?” 

He swallowed. Vader’s grip kept getting tighter and tighter. “I- I don’t know. They’d be sad, but they’d get over it.” 

Vader finally let go. Luke coughed, his heart still pounding. Vader had turned away from him. The supervillain took off his mask and tossed it aside. When he faced Luke, it was no longer a supervillain looking at him. 

It was his father, Anakin Skywalker. 

“I- What-?” 

His father was in Darth Vader’s uniform. His father had taken off Darth Vader’s mask. His father was Darth Vader. 

“Tell me, Luke,” his father said, sounding angrier than Luke had ever heard before. “Tell me how I would get over losing my only son. How I’d continue living knowing that the boy I raised is gone because he didn’t trust me enough.” 

“You’re a supervillain!” How many times had he hugged his father, unaware that he was in the arms of a Sith? How many times had he sat next to his father right after battling him? “You-” He took in a sharp breath. “You tried to kill me.” 

His father frowned. Anakin’s scar was prominent under the light. Luke had always thought it was cool, but now he saw it as dangerous. 

“I never wanted you dead,” his father said, “I just wanted you out of the way. You have a habit of messing up my plans.” 

“Your plans for what? World domination?” 

His father sighed and knelt down beside him. “I joined the Sith after your mother died. I thought they could give me the answers I needed to avenge her, but soon I realized they were responsible for her death. I needed to take them down from the inside.” 

“The Sith killed Mom? Why?” Padme Amidala-Skywalker had been beloved by Coruscant City, even by her political opponents. What had she ever done to anger the Sith? 

“Their leader wanted to control this city, and she was standing in the way.” Luke raised an eyebrow, and Anakin smiled bitterly. “I hope you know him. He is our mayor after all.” 

“Palpatine?” His stomach twisted. Palpatine had presented him with awards for saving the city. He’d taken photos next to the man. Hell, Palpatine had bought him Christmas presents when he was little. “That can’t be true. That’s impossible.” 

His father snorted. It was such an odd sound coming from Vader, that Luke almost laughed. “I wish. I’m afraid Sidious isn’t as dead as we thought.” 

“No.” This was too much information to process. First his father was Darth Vader, and now Mayor Palpatine was the long-dead Darth Sidious? “How is that even possible?” 

“It turns out Sidious can heal himself with whatever messed up powers he has,” his father said. “But we can talk about that later.” 

“Later?” Luke pushed against his chains. (God, it was weird to be tied up by his own father.) “We have to stop him!” 

“ _ I  _ have to stop him. I will not let you throw yourself in danger.” 

“But Dad-” 

“No, Luke.” His father waved his hands, and the chains fell off. Luke didn’t have time to react before his father pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “I won’t lose you like I lost your mother. Don’t put me through that.” 

“I’m sorry, Dad.” 

Anakin began to pet his hair like he’d done when Luke was little. “I love you, Luke. Never forget that.” Their hug broke and his father cupped his cheek, then let go. 

“I won’t.” 

Anakin smiled. “Of course, you’ll have plenty of time to think about that, since you’ll be grounded for the rest of your life.” 


	11. Suitless Vader Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker is famous at the Imperial Academy for his resemblance to Emperor Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, back with another one shot, I’m having a bit of writers block, so if u want, u can leave ideas in the comments, I can’t make any promises but I’d love to see ur suggestions, 
> 
> Also feel free to leave constructive criticism. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy!

“I’m telling you,” Wedge said, shoving his holo in Luke’s face, “you look  _ just  _ like Emperor Vader. The resemblance is uncanny.” 

That was not the first time Luke had heard that sentiment. He’d examined their Emperor’s face through the Holonet as all Imperial trainees had. Sure, they had the same blond hair and cleft chin and yeah their jaws were kinda similar, but that didn’t mean anything. Vader was just Vader. He was Luke’s Emperor and his Commander. Their connection didn’t go any deeper than that. “Yes, Wedge, you have discovered my secret. I’m actually Darth Vader’s son.” 

Wedge shoved him and Luke laughed. “I’m not implying anything, Skywalker,” Wedge said, “I am simply making an observation. He honestly could be your Dad, Luke. You look similar enough.” 

Luke threw his training bag over his shoulder. They had their pilot simulations to do. “Yes, and the Princess of Alderaan is my sister. Come on, Antilles, we’ve wasted enough time.” 

That wasn’t the end of it. Other trainees had picked up on his apparent resemblance to their leader. Around the garrison, out of the watchful eyes of their teachers, students would mockingly bow and salute to him. “Oh,  _ Your Highness _ ,” one trainee said after Luke finished first in a drill. “We decided to let you win, oh Excellent Majesty-” 

“Bugger off,” Wedge said. “Maybe Luke is Vader’s son. That could explain why he’s better than all of you.” Wedge gestured for them to return to the barracks. Luke took the opportunity gratefully. “I swear, these idiots don’t know when to let a joke go.” 

“Yeah.” A part of him wondered what Vader would be like as a father. He’d probably be strict, and harsh, and possibly a little cruel. He wouldn’t be like Anakin Skywalker, his real father. Anakin Skywalker would’ve been a perfect father. He would’ve taken Luke away from Tatooine and they would’ve explored the galaxy together. His father would’ve protected him from the Tuskens that killed his aunt and uncle. He shook his head. His father was dead, dead before he was even born. There was no use dwelling on the impossible. “I’m clearly not prince material.” 

“True,” Wedge responded. “Though, you would make a good Duke.” 

Luke rolled his eyes, laughing with his friend on the way to the barracks. 

Over time, most of the other trainees let the joke go. He’d still get the occasional bow or a  _ Your Highness  _ whenever he did well or spectacularly screwed up. It was a fun joke, but it was still a joke. Luke’s father had been a slave, not an Emperor. His family was so far from royalty, they were practically from another universe. His father had been the first to even make it off Tatooine, though that didn’t last long. Luke had to forge his own path with nothing and no one to call his own. 

“Hey, Skywalker,” a trainee named Darien More said, shoving a datapad in Luke’s face. “Your dad’s coming.” 

He blinked. On the datapad was a news report of the Emperor preparing to visit the planet, and examine the trooper training camp. The report used a favorite picture of Emperor Vader, dressed in all black, arms behind his back as he gave a speech to clone troopers. Light highlighted the Emperor’s scar. That paired with Vader’s narrowed brows made Luke’s stomach twist. 

“What’s he going to do?” 

Darien shrugged. “Going to inspect us, I guess. Try not to ruin our image, Skywalker.” 

The Academy took the Emperor’s visit seriously. Trainees were asked to clean every surface of every room in the school and run every training exercise over and over again. Not a hair could be out of place, the Dean emphasized. If there was, all their heads were on the line. 

“Is the Emperor seriously going to kill us for making one mistake?” Luke and Wedge were in the middle of scrubbing the floors. The school didn’t have enough droids to cover every inch of the school, which was something they apparently needed to do. “Seems a little extreme.” 

Wedge shrugged. “I’m not taking any chances. Have you seen Vader? That’s not a man I’d want to upset.” 

“Of course I’ve seen him,” he muttered, wringing water out of his sponge. “He is my dad.” 

“An Imperial Prince is scrubbing the floors?” 

“What can I say, I’m a man of the people.” Luke gave a mock salute. For a second, he imagined himself as a real Prince, living a life of luxury. Prince Luke would never have to worry about water or Tuskens stealing him in the middle of the night. Would he have been happy, even with Vader as a father? 

He saw his reflection through the puddle of water. After all the jokes, it wasn’t hard to notice the resemblance to Vader. With the water’s distortion, it was as if he stared into another world, one where he was a Prince and Vader’s son. A world where he wouldn’t be a pilot, where he’d have to deal with politicians and unending pressure. But also a world where he would be Emperor, a world where he could end the slavery that had tortured his family for generations. 

Shaking his head, he gathered up the rest of his cleaning supplies. There was no use in speculating what life as a Prince would be like, as he’d never be one. 

  
  


The Dean, a short, portly man named Andes Dayvan, personally watched Luke’s squad train. They were the best at the school, a fact that typically made him beam with pride. Now, it made him want to punch the Dean in the jaw. They had to do training exercises nonstop, without any chance to get water or food. 

“You represent this school,” Dayvan yelled. “The Emperor shall be here tomorrow. You will not embarrass me in front of him!” 

Luke and the other trainees were in a deep hole. The only way out was to leap onto moving blocks without getting hit by any of them. It was an exercise all trainees did, but his squad was far deeper than most other trainees. They’d already done the exercise ten times that day, and his muscles were starting to get sore from the jumping. 

He grunted as he leaped onto another block. Light glared from above. The end was close. The other trainees were below him, and Luke smiled. It was standard policy to reward the student who came in first. Maybe, after days of training and cleaning, he’d finally get a break. 

Before he could jump, he heard a yell from below. Jaina, one of his teammates, clung to a block just beneath, barely dodging the ones that came from the wall. Her fingers began to slip. 

Luke leapt onto the block next to Jaina’s, then jumped onto hers, careful to avoid her hands. He grabbed her arms and helped her get onto the block. He jumped to another block to give her more room, then grabbed the wall and climbed out of the wall, gasping for air. Most of his teammates had finished in the time it had taken to rescue Jaina. 

The Dean marched down to where the trainees were, his face bright red. The stormtroopers made room for the Dean, who shoved Luke onto the floor. “What was that?” 

He turned. Jaina had just finished. The girl bit her lip and looked down at the hands that had almost failed her. 

“I helped my teammate,” he said slowly. “That’s what we’re supposed to do.” 

“You do not go and  _ help  _ your fellow soldiers,” the Dean spat. “Your job is to serve our Emperor and his glorious Empire. Not to protect your teammates’ worthless lives!” 

“Worthless?” Luke shot up. “Nobody’s worthless, Dean. At least we’re actually going to be fighting, instead of sitting back like you.” 

“Do you think you could do my job?” The Dean rolled his eyes. Luke noticed one Stormtrooper behind the Dean put down his blaster. “You came from some backwater planet that’s just as important as you are. You’re just a cadet, Skywalker, and I hope you remember that.” 

“And I hope you remember, Dean,” the stormtrooper who’d put down his blaster

Said, “that your worth comes from your students.” 

The trooper removed his helmet. Luke didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the face of Emperor Vader. 

“I-” the Dean fell to his knees. “Your Majesty-” 

“Silence!” 

The Emperor raised his hand. The Dean was lifted off the ground by some invisible force. Luke’s teacher grasped his throat, and his gasps for air rang in Luke’s ears. The Emperor clenched a fist, and the Dean gasped harder. 

“Skywalker.” The Emperor looked right at him. The other students knelt, but Luke froze in place at the Emperor’s gaze. He always knew they looked alike. What he didn’t know was that they shared the same eyes. “Is that your name?” 

“Yes, sir,” he said. “My name is Luke Skywalker.” 

The Dean’s neck twisted and snapped with a crunching sound. Before Luke could react, stormtroopers surrounded him and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away. 

  
  


He was shoved inside the Dean’s office. Vader had followed the troopers and watched as they made Luke sit in the chair of the man Vader just murdered. “Guard him, Rex,” the Emperor said, “and have Kix run the test.” 

“Yes, General,” the troopers replied in unison. One left, and Luke wondered if that was Kix. What test could Vader be talking about? How was the Emperor even here? Vader wasn’t supposed to arrive until tomorrow, yet he had hidden himself as a stormtrooper and killed the Dean of the school he visited. Luke swallowed. Was he going to be next? 

He scanned the room. Maybe, he could distract the troopers and escape through the vent. Or he could just try and attack the troopers. He could get lucky. 

“Don’t try it, kid,” one trooper said, gesturing to his blaster. “It’s not going to work.” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“You did talk back to the  _ former _ Dean.” 

He snorted. “He deserved it.” 

The trooper chuckled. “Agreed. And the Emperor agrees, to. Just wait until the test is run. Then we can let you go.” 

“What test?” 

“Can’t tell you. Vader would kill me if I did.” 

The test was apparently complete about fifteen minutes later. Vader entered the office like a wolf hunting for prey, bursting in and ordering the troopers to leave with just a glare. Luke dug his nails into his palm. The trooper had said Vader agreed with his actions against the Dean. Would the Emperor still punish him to maintain appearances? 

His hand instinctively reached for his throat. 

“Be calm, young one,” Vader said, his voice soft. The Emperor sat down in front of him. He was out of the trooper gear and into his standard black regalia. “Luke Skywalker,” the Emperor whispered, “do you know who you are?” 

Luke blinked. Was the test about his sanity? “Yes, your Majesty.” 

“What do you know of your parents?” 

“My parents?” Luke wanted to laugh at the question. But Vader’s clenched fists and tense jaw told him to take it seriously. “My father was Anakin Skywalker, sir. He was a navigator on a spice freighter.” 

“And your mother?” Vader said the question slowly, like a threat. 

He shrugged, trying to stay calm. “I don’t know, my Emperor. She died giving birth to me.” When Vader didn’t reply, he continued, “She’s probably a nobody.” 

“Your mother,” Vader stood up, “was Padme Amidala, a Senator and former Queen of Naboo.” 

“I-” Questions assaulted his mind. “You- you know my mother?” 

“Yes,” Vader answered. “Because she was my wife.” 

“No.” Luke blinked, prepared to wake up from the dream this had to be. “If she’s your wife, then-” 

“I am your father,” Vader finished. “It seems you have been lied to.” 

“But-” He wanted to laugh. There were countless jokes of him being Vader’s secret son, and now the Emperor was acting like that was true. “If you're my father, why didn’t I know?” 

Vader clenched his fist. “I had assumed you died alongside your mother. Now I know you were stolen from me.” 

“You’re Anakin Skywalker?”

“That name means nothing to me now, but it was the name I was born with.” 

How had a former slave married a Queen and became Emperor? How in the galaxy was Luke Vader’s son? 

Vader- no, his father- placed a hand on his shoulder. “You will be a Prince, my son. As you were always meant to be. I will never let you be hurt by men like that Dean ever again.” 

He was sure that the next day, he would freak out about his new father and the responsibilities of being a Prince. The next day, he would stare at the mirror and think about how his whole life was a lie. 

Now, he stared up at his new father and matched Vader’s smile. 

“My son,” Vader said, gripping his shoulder. “What a treasure you are.”

He would worry about his new life later. Now, he sat and basked in the warmth of his father’s love. 


	12. Luke Palpatine AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Palpatine has spent three years living as Emperor Vader’s prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This one shot was inspired by SpellCleaver’s AU “The Heir”. Go check it out on Ao3 & Tumblr, it’s awesome! 
> 
> Feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy! Stay safe everyone!

One would expect a prince of the Galactic Empire to have power. An Imperial Prince could order around whoever he chose, go wherever he pleased, and do whatever he wanted to do. That was not the case with Prince Luke Palpatine. He’d at least had some power when his father was in charge- the power to leave his rooms, that is- but now he was nothing more than a prisoner with a fancy title. Darth Vader was now Emperor, and Luke’s life depended on the Sith’s mercy. At any moment, his father’s killer could snuff him out, and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. 

“Your life is in my hands, little prince,” Vader had said, after using the Force to steal his breath. “For now, your life has value. I wouldn’t expect that to be the case for long.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he’d responded, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He was only twelve, shivering in the icy chill of Vader’s throne room. Those red eyes pierced through all of his defenses, leaving him feeling as helpless as a mouse. “I am grateful for your mercy.”

“Don’t be,” Vader said, striking him on the cheek. “You are my prisoner. You will never speak out against me. You will never mention your wretched father. You will not go anywhere without my permission or speak with anyone I don’t wish you to.”

He swallowed. Tears burned in his eyes. This was Luke’s life. He was no longer his father’s weakling and punching bag. Now, he’d be nothing more than a ghost, only able to say the same meaningless words for eternity. 

Somehow, Luke had survived three years as Vader’s prisoner. Maybe the Sith had forgotten he even existed. He only left his room to attend functions with his father’s old followers, to reassure them that the Palpatines still lived on. He hated it. At those parties, Vader’s clone troopers watched his every step, waiting for him to slip up and give them a reason to kill him. He only had privacy in the confines of his room, and even that wasn’t much. All he could do was read books and watch meaningless holodramas and write in his journal. 

His journal was the only friend he had in captivity. An old nanny had given it to him right before the coup. Not even the Emperor had known about it. His journal was the only place he could be himself, the only place safe to share the few secrets he had. Every day, he’d spend at least an hour scribbling his thoughts down, writing as small as possible as to not waste pages. He doubted Vader would care if he asked for a journal, but the Sith might then ask to read it. Luke didn’t want that. He had one secret that he didn’t want Vader to know: his mother’s identity. 

The galaxy had speculated about his mother for years. Some thought she was a maid, others thought she was a prostitute, and a few even thought she was non-existent, like the old Emperor could have a child all by himself. Emperor Palpatine never commented on the rumors. He only told Luke that his mother was worthless, and that his father’s blood was what made him anything other than useless. But something told Luke that wasn’t the case. His stomach twisted whenever his father spat insults at his mother, and he knew Palpatine was lying. There had to be more to the story. It had taken an assassination attempt by a Rebel cell to reveal the truth. As he laid in bed, barely conscious as his limbs ached and throbbed, he’d heard a doctor say, “Your Majesty, we need to replace some of his organs, and we can’t find a matching donor. Does he have any relatives besides you?” 

“Yes,” the Emperor said slowly, like the words were trying to stay in his mouth. “Senator Amidala had many cousins. Find one of them and complete the operation.” 

Luke had passed out after that, his mind frozen in horror. Later, he researched “Senator Amidala” on the HoloNet. He expected to find a minor bureaucrat or politician, someone as worthless as he was. Instead, he found articles and articles about Padme Amidala, the famed Queen and Senator of Naboo. Luke stared at pictures of the woman in the Senate chamber, passionately speaking to the other Senators. His mind buzzed with familiarity at the sight of her. This was his mother. This was the woman that was a shadow in his life, her unknown identity hovering over him like a storm cloud. 

His heart plummeted once he’d reached articles of the Senator’s death. She’d apparently been killed by the Jedi, though Palpatine must have tricked the public into thinking she was still pregnant with him. Of course, he didn’t want to tarnish the Senator’s name by having her be associated with a failure like Luke. 

Luke already knew what would happen if Vader discovered his mother’s identity. Vader would destroy Padme’s reputation beyond the grave just to torture Luke. The Emperor would ruin her grave and have her corpse thrown in the same pit as Palpatine’s. Padme Amidala would go from a beloved former Queen and Senator to Emperor Palpatine’s whore. Luke couldn’t let that happen. His mother had suffered enough during her life; he wouldn’t let her suffer in death too. 

_ Tonight I have another party to go to,  _ he wrote.  _ I have to smile and nod and act like everything’s okay, like I have some kind of power. And I don’t know if I can do it any longer.  _

__ _ Mom, I wish you were here. You would’ve known what to do. I’ve heard all your speeches. You wouldn’t have let Vader control your life like he does mine.  _

__ _ Maybe he’ll finally kill me soon. Maybe that’s a good thing. I could finally meet you and see Father again. I miss him, at least a little. At least with Father, I knew what to expect. Vader’s just an enigma.  _

__ _ I have to go. The party’s going to be soon, and the troopers might beat me if I’m late.  _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ Your son,  _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ Luke Amidala _

  
  
  
  


“Luke!” Senator Ovium of Areshna shrieked, moving to pinch his cheeks. “It’s so nice to see you!” 

Ovium, an aging Senator that spent more time in plastic surgery than the legislature, was one of many Senators at the ball. Vader was nowhere to be found- probably off slaughtering Rebels in the Outer Rim- yet some of the 501st remained to keep an eye on Luke. He smiled, not pushing the Senator away, forcing himself to look at the Senator’s garish makeup. 

“Thank you, Senator,” he replied, making sure the clones heard him. “I am so happy His Majesty has thrown this ball for us.” 

“Ah, yes,” Ovium replied. She glanced at the clones standing nearby. Luke couldn’t see them, but he knew their hands were near their blasters. “Are you alright, my Prince? You seem quite pale.”

He froze.  _ Prince.  _ That was a title he hadn’t used in three years. He may be a Prince in name, but he wasn’t a prince in reality. He was a slave and Vader was his master. He was as far from a Prince as a moisture farmer in the Outer Rim. 

“I am fine, Senator,” he said. “You know I don’t like the winter.” 

Ovium’s brows narrowed. “Your father never talked like that. Why-” 

“Senator,” a clone said, pulling Luke back. “The prince is tired.” 

He turned. It was Boil, one of the clones that guarded his rooms. “I’m sorry-” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Boil let go of his arm. “I could see you were uncomfortable.”

“I-” Why would a clone care if he was uncomfortable? The clones were Vader’s loyal servants; they must delight in his suffering as much as their master did. “Th- thank you.”

Senators and other wealthy politicians continued to mingle. He heard more whispers of Vader’s conquests in the Outer Rim- he’d just taken over Lothal- and the brutality he’d unleashed on the Hutt clans. A very, very small part of him rejoiced at that news. Palpatine had shown him the Hutt’s palace once, and spent most of the visit forcing Luke to observe the slaves. He saw how they suffered. The haunted looks in their eyes, the scars decorating their backs, and the way they hung their heads down. 

“Perhaps you would be more suited here,” Palpatine had said, gripping his shoulder. “You do not have the intelligence and strength of a prince. A slave’s life would suit you better.” 

“Yes, Father,” he murmured. “I’ll do better.” 

Palpatine smiled, revealing his yellow teeth. “I doubt it, my son.” The Emperor had guided Luke away from the slaves. Before he could turn away, he saw one slave, a young Twi’lek girl, mouth  _ Help! _

Luke couldn’t help the girl. He couldn’t help anyone as prince, much less as a prisoner. Maybe this was his punishment for his failure to help the girl. If that was the case, he certainly deserved it. 

“Hey,” someone said. “Do you want to dance?” 

He shifted and saw a girl in an elegant white dress, complete with a silver belt. The girl had her brown hair braided over her head. She held her hand out, and he realized that Boil was no longer beside him. 

“I-” He blinked. “You want to dance with me?” 

The girl raised an eyebrow. “No, I want your invisible friend.” The girl grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the center of the ballroom. The music was slow and whimsical. The dance lessons from his childhood stopped him from making a total fool of himself, but just barely. 

“Sorry,” he said, quickly removing his foot from the girl’s. “I-” 

“Leia,” she replied. “Of Alderaan.”

He just stopped himself from tripping. Why was the Princess of Alderaan dancing with him? His father had never stopped mentioning the Organas’ constant treason. The princess had to be a Rebel just like her parents, so what could she want with him? 

Was this a trap? Did the princess want to eliminate the last of the Palpatines from the galaxy? But he kept dancing, twirling the princess around. His mind didn’t flare with panic. His heart rate remained steady. Somehow, he felt the princess could be trusted. 

“You’re the only one my age here,” the princess explained. “I’m not dancing with anyone else.” 

He laughed. “I don’t think I’m much better.” 

The princess shrugged. “I’ve seen worse.” The music started to die down. Leia dragged him away from the crowd and toward the balcony. He let go and he locked eyes with Boil, who gave him a slight nod. The balcony looked over the center of Coruscant, with all its glittering lights and flying speeders. He ducked his head as they made their way outside. What if someone saw him? Would Vader be upset he was talking to a Rebel Princess? But Boil had nodded, and the clones were nearby, surely listening in on their conversation. 

“You worry too much,” Leia said. “Lighten up.” 

“It’s hard to do that when so many here wear black.” 

She chuckled. “I guess.” A pause. “It must be nice to get out once in a while.” 

He hesitated. Why was the princess, a Rebel, sympathizing with a Palpatine? “I am grateful for what His Majesty gives me.” 

“You don’t have to say, ‘His Majesty,’ around me,” she whispered. “I know the truth.” 

He backed up. “What truth?” 

Leia rolled her eyes. “I know why Vader didn’t kill you. Why he keeps you locked up all the time.” 

“Because-” he lowered his voice. “Because I’m a  _ prisoner _ , princess. I’m more useful alive than dead.” 

She blinked. “Wait,” she said slowly, “you seriously don’t know? Father said-” 

Luke didn’t get to find out what Leia’s father said, for at that moment, and explosion rippled throughout the ballroom. He dove, shielding Leia with his body, before everything went black. 

  
  


He awoke to a beeping sound. White lights glared above him, and his vision blurred for several moments before clearing. His back ached and his head throbbed. It was like his whole body had been thrown into an incinerator. 

Shifting, he pushed himself up, before a hand gently shoved him down. “My Prince,” someone said. “You need to stay still.” It was a clone, though not one Luke recognized. His eyes narrowed, and he saw the clone's armor was labeled  _ Kix _ . “You’ve been through quite the ordeal.” 

“Ordeal?” He coughed, and Kix scrambled to get him water. The liquid was a balm to his throat, and he relaxed against the bed. “I don’t-” 

“There was an explosion,” Kix explained. “It was a group of Palpatine’s old supporters. They were looking to kidnap you amidst the chaos.” 

“Bu- why?” He was a weakling, a worthless prince, even more useless after spending three years as a prisoner. “I’m-I’m weak.” 

Kix shook his head. “No, my Prince. You are stronger than we could have ever imagined. Your father-” 

“Doctor,” the mechanical voice of Darth Vader made his heart stop. “I will explain the truth.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Kix left the room, leaving Luke alone with the man that had murdered his father. 

He forced himself to breathe. “Your Majesty,” he said, trying to steel his nerves. “I didn’t know about these insurgents, I swear.” He breathed quicker. “Majesty, I’m-”

“Silence, young one.” Vader’s voice was far softer, though no less dangerous. “I am aware of your innocence. You have no need to fear.” 

He swallowed. This couldn’t be a trap. Why would Vader need to trap him? The Sith Lord could murder him with no trouble. 

“Instead,” the Sith Lord stalked toward him, reaching out and placing a hand on his head. “It is I who must apologize, little one.” 

_ Little one _ ? 

“I don’t understand, Majesty.” 

Vader took a step back. “What do you know about your father?” 

What sort of question was that? “My father was Emperor Palpatine, Your Majesty.”  _ You killed him _ , he added silently. 

Vader clenched a fist, and the room’s temperature plummeted. “You have been lied to, prince. Your father is not who you believe. But you know who your mother is.” 

“My mother?” How had Vader discovered his mother’s identity? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“We received a tip from Princess Leia,” Vader rumbled. “And the journal Boil found in your room confirmed it. Your mother was Padme Amidala.”

“You read my journal?” He shook his head. “I don’t understand why my mother is important.”

Vader acted like he’d said nothing insane, and continued. “Padme Amidala was my wife. You are not Palpatine’s son. You are mine.” 

Silence. Then: 

“No. That’s not true. That’s impossible.” 

“Listen to the Force, Luke. I am your father.” 

“I-” Memories flashed in his eyes. Vader, threatening him. Vader, hitting him. Vader, leaving him locked up with no hope of escape. “If I’m your son, then why-” he gasped, “-why am I prisoner?” 

Vader gripped his shoulders. “I had assumed you had died with your mother. Now, I know the truth. The whole galaxy will know soon. You will never be hidden away again.” The Sith’s breath rang in his ears. “Luke, my son, I will do everything I can to make up for how I have treated you. You are a true Prince, far more worthy of the Emperor’s throne than I could ever be.” 

“Fa- Palpatine said I was weak.” 

“He was a liar, my son. You are the most brilliant light in this galaxy. All he did was try to squash your potential.” 

He leaned back against the pillows. Vader was telling the truth. He wasn’t a Palpatine; he was a Vader. He was the son of the man that had locked him away for three years. His mind tried to rework all his expectations of the future. What would change, now that he was a real Prince again? 

“You will rule this universe one day, Luke.” Vader grabbed his chin and forced him to look upward. “You and your sister will finally bring peace to this galaxy.” 

He blanked. “Sister?” 

“Ah, yes.” Vader let go of his chin. “Get some sleep, little prince. Leia has plenty of explaining to do when you awake.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case u guys were confused, Leia was going to reveal to Vader that she was his daughter bc she wants to know his brother. Also the organas know Vader’s not as bad of an emperor as Palpatine.


	13. An Echo of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Shmi are at a slave auction. Over twenty years later, Vader thinks about his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This oneshot deals with some serious topics, so im going to put a trigger warning here. 
> 
> Triggers: slavery, implied sexual slavery, implied abuse of children (girls in particular). Please do not read this oneshot if those topics make you uncomfortable. If you read this oneshot and believe I need to add more warnings, please let me know in the comments. I will not be offended.

This is the first auction Anakin can remember. His actual first auction might have been when he was three, when Watto scanned through a crowd of slaves to pick out a mechanic and her young son. Maybe it was earlier. He and his mother could have been stuffed in cages to be examined by slavers every day for the first three years of his life, and he’d have no idea. 

Now, he knows what is going on. They’re in the back of the cage, their bodies squished together as more slaves are shoved in. The owners on Tatooine are cheap, and it would waste money to give property some extra space. The cage is in the center of Mos Espa, in the middle of a circle where all the main shops are. His mother bought food for Watto at the shop on the left, where the owner is stealing peeks through the window. Anakin’s clothes were made at the store from the right, where the owner is handing out drinks to other buyers. Auctions don’t happen often in Mos Espa, but when they do, they bring a lot of business to town. 

“Ani, darling,” his mother whispers in his ear. Her arms are wrapped tightly around his chest. “Breathe. You must breathe, my love.” 

His breaths are caught in his throat as more buyers lurk around the cage. Watto stands off in the distance. His Master had made some bad gambles, and now his shop is at risk of going under. 

“I don’t need two mechanics,” he’d said. “One of you’ll be fine.” 

Anakin has known his mother for only eight years. If he is sold today, he will only have eight years worth of hugs and kisses, of lullabies and encouragements. He can’t even remember half of those precious eight years. 

“Mama,” he whispers. “I’m scared.” 

Shmi kisses his head as the cage is open and a slave stumbles out. It’s an older man, a human with graying black hair. His new Master grips his arm and the slave follows, not even bothering to put up a fight. 

Buyers float in and out of his vision. Most are human. Some aren’t. Some men, some women. Mostly old, a few are young. What could they want from him or his mother? Maybe one of them needed a mechanic, or a maid. He doesn’t know. The bars are rusted and the cage reeked of dried up blood. He twists , trying to get another look at his mother’s face: her warm brown eyes, her beautiful black hair. He tries to memorize the slight smile she gives him, so similar to the one she’d given when he’d come down with desert fever. 

“You’re my son,” Shmi says. “Always. Never forget that.” 

He’s trembling now. More and more slaves have been purchased, draining the cage. One buyer asks for a Twi’lek. Shmi presses her hands to Anakin’s ears, trying to drown out the young Twi’lek’s screams as she’s dragged away from her brother. Anakin had seen her several times in the marketplace before. Her name was Kyra, and she and her brother used to knit quilts for her Master. 

“Please!” he still hears Kyra shout. “Please, take him too, you can’t-” 

Kyra convulses, falling to the ground. The buyers chuckle and Anakin sees her new Master pocket a remote. “Paid extra for that,” he says, “I bet it’ll come in handy.” 

Anakin grips his mother’s arm. There’s only a few more slaves left. Maybe none of the buyers need a mechanic, or maybe someone will take both of them. After all, they both know how to fix machines, but Anakin can’t cook or clean as well as his mother. His mother is the most kind, perfect person in the world. Anakin can fix up vaporators and speeders while Shmi looks after their new Master’s children. It will be fine. They will be together. They  _ have  _ to stay together. 

“Hey,” a buyer says. “I wanna look at the blondie in the back.” 

The cage door swings open and the slave master rips him away from his mother. He gasps, digging his feet into the ground, reaching an arm out toward her. Shmi is frozen. Her mouth is wide open and his heart swells with fear, ready to burst. 

“Mom!” 

The slave master lifts him off the ground, shoving a hand against his mouth. “Quiet, brat.” He gets one last look at his mother before he’s placed one the ground, looking directly at the man who wants to own him. The man is young, a human with brown hair and sallow skin. He doesn’t move toward Anakin, only circling around like a krayt dragon. 

“You’re a mechanic?” 

“Yes, sir.” Lying would only earn him lashes. “I work with my mother.” 

“How old?” 

“Eight,” Watto says. “Gotta tell you, the kid’s impressive. Already made himself a protocol droid and everything.” 

“We have enough of those,” his potential Master says. “Any other skills?” 

“Podracing.” 

A shrug. Anakin breathes rapidly, his palms dripping with sweat. “No human can win a podrace. Anything else?” 

Watto shakes his head. “What else can a kid do?” 

His potential Master grips his chin. The man’s eyes are piercing, and Anakin knows this man can do whatever he likes with him. There is no machine he can build that can save him and his mother. His fate is entirely in this man’s hands. 

“How old is the mother?” 

“Forties,” Watto shrugs. “Hard to know for sure with them.” 

The man looks up, away from Anakin, and examines his mother for several seconds. Then, he steps back. 

“Too old.” He looks down at Anakin. “And my clients prefer girls anyway.” 

Anakin is shoved back into the cage, back into his mother’s arms. She doesn’t say anything. Shmi just holds him tight and kisses his cheeks. He buries his head in shoulder, wishing he could stay there forever, safe in his mother’s arms. 

  
  
  
  


Vader stares down at his son. Luke is perfect: he has Skywalker’s blond hair and blue eyes, yes, but he has his mother’s smile. He’d spent twenty years alone, his mind tortured with images of his wife and unborn child. Now, he has his son in front of him, safe and protected. He would keep Luke on  _ The Executor _ , hidden away from sight, until he could be trained. They would kill his Master, and rule the galaxy, just liked he’d promised on Bespin. Nobody would be able to take Luke from him again. 

“My lord,” Admiral Piett comms. “The Emperor wishes to speak with you.” 

Vader turns off the comm. He looms over Luke’s sleeping body, reaching out a gloved hand and brushing some hair away. He does not want to leave his son for even a second. Luke had slipped from his grasp too many times during the past three years. It was only Vader’s quick thinking on Bespin that had kept their family from being separated again. But his son is clever, just like his mother had been. Luke could find a way to escape. 

He presses a hand to Luke’s forehead and lets the Force flow through him.  _ Sleep _ , he commanded, just making sure Luke wouldn’t escape.  _ Sleep _ . 

Luke’s Force presence dulls, and Vader pulls back. His son wouldn’t wake up for hours. 

He leaves his quarters, telling the troopers guarding Luke not to fail, lest he kill them and their entire families. He marches away from Luke’s room to speak with the Emperor. 

“Master,” he says, forcing himself to kneel. “What do you wish to speak about?” 

“Do you have Skywalker, Lord Vader?” Palpatine’s raspy voice echoed throughout the room. 

“Skywalker is not here, my Master.” Luke is not in the room, with Vader. “But he will soon be a Sith.” 

“Yes,” Palpatine murmurs. “Luke Skywalker will be mine, Lord Vader.” 

The Dark Side swells around Vader. Luke is  _ his _ , not Palpatine’s. He is Luke’s father. It is Vader’s right to train his son, guide him, and show him the true strength of the Dark Side. His Master does not deserve the right to go near Luke, does not have the right to share the same air as his son. 

He does not respond to Palpatine’s comment. 

“Ah, yes, Lord Vader,” Palpatine laughs. “Your son will be mine. I will be his Master, just as I am yours. Do not trick yourself into thinking otherwise.” 

He clenches his fist. The Dark Side absorbs his anger and strengthens it. “I understand, my Emperor,” he says, all too aware of what Palpatine means. He is reminded of that horrible day in Mos Espa, where Anakin Skywalker was nearly torn away from his mother. 

As he walks back to Luke’s room, looking at the soldiers and guards whose loyalty belongs to Palpatine, not him, he understands what Shmi Skywalker felt on that day. It is a crime of the highest order to tear apart a parent from their child, yet Vader was powerless to stop Kenobi from doing that. And now, he will have to use every bit of his political influence and military power to keep Luke with him, and there is no guarantee of success. 

He enters Luke’s room again. He relaxes slightly when he still sees his son sleeping on the bed. 

“Luke,” he says, knowing his son sleeping too deeply to hear him, “my son. You will never fall into Palpatine’s hands. You will be Emperor.” He is glad that he’d taken the time to remove any bugs from Luke’s quarters. “I will do anything in my power to make you strong.” 

Vader had been lucky. His son is untrained and not too poisoned by Jedi ideology. He knows once Luke awakens, there will be shouting and attacks, and even escape attempts. Now, he doesn’t care. He simply absorbs the image of his sleeping child, a child he thought had been lost, and a child he will have to fight hard to keep. It will not be easy to gain Luke’s trust, especially after removing his hand. It will not be easy to overthrow his Master and secure control of the Empire. The future ahead of him is difficult. 

He watches Luke shift in his sleep, and wishes he could stay there forever, serving as his son’s protector. 


	14. An Intriguing Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker searches for Padme Amidala, the target of Emperor Vader's bounty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Im back with another oneshsot. this one was kinda inspired by planningconquest's fic "inherited royalty". its a great fic so check it out! its where i got the 300 million credit number lol. 
> 
> Hope u guys enjoy. Feel free to leave criticism in the comments.

“Thanks for your winnings, kid.” 

Luke turned around and saw Han gather up all his credits. He groaned, seeing that Han had placed down the winning card while he wasn’t looking. “That’s cheating.” 

“It’s called taking advantage, kid,” Han replied, pointing at the Holo behind them. “Not my fault you’re not paying attention.” 

Luke shifted, and saw that others were starting to gather around the Holo. Humans and aliens crowded together in the cantina to watch the reporter in front of the Imperial Palace make an announcement. 

“Emperor Vader’s bounty on Padme Amidala has increased to an unprecedented amount,” the reporter said. “The former Queen and Senator, if found alive and unharmed, is now worth 300 million credits.” 

Chaos broke out in the cantina. Luke nearly got trampled by others who wanted to get close to the Holo, like that would somehow give them more information. He couldn’t even hear the reporter through the shouts and the whispers of the other patrons. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Luke struggled, but stopped once he saw Han’s face. They made their way out of the cantina and back towards the Falcon. 

“We have to find her, kid,” Han said once they got inside. “300 million credits! That’s enough to buy an entire planet!” 

“Han-” 

“Or a whole galaxy.” 

“I don’t think we need a galaxy.” 

Han frowned. “C’mon kid, you could do a whole lot of good with that money. You don’t have to spend it all on yourself.” 

“Like you?” 

Han chuckled. “Listen, I’m going to look for Amidala. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I can still kick your ass at card games.” 

Luke thought of Tatooine, and the haggard looks of slaves as they were marched through the town. The image of children being ripped from their parents was burned into his mind. Luke could do what no one on Tatooine had done before: free the slaves. That’s what his father would’ve done, right? 

His hands flew to the japor snippet tucked beneath his shirt. It was the one thing he had of his mother, the mother that had died days after she arrived at the Lars Homestead. Apparently, she’d died waiting for his father to return from the stars. What would she have wanted? 

The person who found Amidala would be famous throughout the galaxy. If his father was still alive, Luke could find him and ask why he never came home. Why Luke had spent his childhood watching at the stars, wishing he could reach out and pluck his father from the sky. 

“I’ll do it,” he told Han. “How hard could finding one person be?” 

It was, in fact, very hard. Bounty hunters had been scouring the galaxy for Amidala for two decades, and none of them had been successful. Some even thought it was a ploy by Vader to distract mercenaries from jobs that could be a threat to his rule. It would make sense, Luke supposed. But he had a feeling that wasn’t the case. What was so special about the Senator that could justify such a large bounty? 

“Maybe he has a thing for her,” Han said as they looked over their notes. They’d collected tons of holos and books written about Amidala to figure out the person she was. “That would explain the obsession.” 

Luke gagged. It was hard to imagine their black-suited Emperor feeling anything, much less being in love with a woman that had disappeared twenty years ago. “Padme Amidala and Darth Vader? I think we’re a more likely couple.” 

Han winked. “I’m flattered, but you’re not my type.” 

Luke returned to the notes. There were transcripts of Amidala’s most famous speeches. Most of them were scathing criticisms of former Emperor Palpatine, who was then Chancellor at the time. 

_ “We cannot sacrifice the foundations of our Republic, _ ” she’d pronounced,  _ “to solve short term problems. The Republic has only lasted so long because we have stayed true to its laws _ .” 

“Whew,” Han whistled. “Guess Amidala and Vader had one thing in common: they both hated His Wrinkliness.” 

Luke frowned. Could that be it? Was Vader searching for a political ally, maybe one that would help him make peace with the Rebellion? 

“I think she was honest,” Luke said. “She wasn’t afraid of anything. So why has she been hiding for twenty years instead of joining the Rebellion?” 

Both of them knew what Luke implied. Maybe their hunt was fruitless. Maybe the Senator had been dead the whole time. If Luke had to be honest, that was the most likely answer. There was something missing, though. The puzzle was almost complete; they just needed the final piece. 

“I don’t know, Luke,” Han admitted. “But we can figure it out. I know just where our first stop will be!” 

Theed was one of the hubs of the galaxy. It had gotten even more crowded as Amidala’s bounty went up. Apparently Luke and Han weren’t the only ones going to Naboo for answers. The Naberrie Estate was blocked off, guarded by droids and hired mercenaries. Luke had a feeling they were never going to get to talk to Amidala’s family. Han had suggested (jokingly, hopefully) that they break into the mansion. Luke pointed out that that was a ticket to a lifetime in jail, not 300 million credits. But another place to start was a museum dedicated to Amidala, right by the Queen’s Palace. 

“These tickets are a ripoff,” Han complained. “Thirty credits per person? Give me a break.” 

“It’s a place to start,” Luke said, stepping back to avoid a running child and the mother chasing after them. There were several wings to the museum, covering her childhood, her tenure as Queen then Senator, and her lasting legacy in the Empire. Luke could understand why both the Rebellion and Vader’s supporters claimed her as a figurehead. Padme had been a fierce defender of democracy, yet there was an entire exhibit dedicated to her fight to end slavery. 

That exhibit hurt the most. Slavery was commonplace on Tatooine; Luke had once seen a slave auction on his way to school one day. His father had been a slave, as well as grandmother. The museum had holos of Amidala giving blankets to former slaves. For a moment, he wondered if his family were one of the hungry, desperate people in the videos. 

Her anti-slavery speeches were projected onto the walls of the museum. In one, Luke saw her raise her hand at the end, holding something eerily familiar. 

“What’s that?” he asked the exhibit guide, an aging Togruta man. 

“Ahhh,” the guide smiled, leaning closer to Luke. “That’s the mysterious necklace. The source of all Amidala conspiracies.” 

“A necklace?” He looked back, hoping to see it again, but another video had started playing. 

“Yep. No one knows where it came from or who gave it to her. Most agree it was her lover.” 

“Lover?” The Senator was single when she’d disappeared, and her last romantic partner according to the HoloNet was Rush Clovis. 

“I’m not supposed to talk about it,” the guide whispered. “The family doesn’t like gossip about her, I’m afraid. But look it up. You’ll find everything you need to know.” 

That night on the Millenium Falcon, Luke scrolled endlessly through his datapad while Han tried to make dinner. 

“Screw it, we’re eating rations,” his friend pronounced, and Luke looked up from his datapad. His mind was overwhelmed with conspiracy theories and speculation. The guide was right. Amidala had been pregnant when she’d disappeared, and no one knew who the father was. There were thousands of forums dedicated to trying to figure out the mystery, and theories ranging from unlikely to extremely plausible. Countless names were thrown around as potential identities. Captain Typho, her guard. Bail Organa. Jar-Jar Binks (Luke thought that forum wasn’t too serious with the theory.) Even Emperor Palpatine, a former mentor and political enemy (Luke did not want to think about how an Amidala-Palpatine child would be conceived.) But the two most common theories were two Jedi: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. 

He froze when he saw Skywalker’s name. His name was  _ Luke  _ Skywalker, and Uncle Owen had told him his father’s name was Anakin. Shaking his head, he forced himself to continue reading through the forum. It was a coincidence. His father was a navigator on a spice freighter, who’d left his mother to die waiting. He wasn’t a Jedi’s son. He was just Luke Skywalker, former farmboy and technical bounty hunter. 

Those who believed Kenobi was the father pointed to the fact that he’d known Amidala since the invasion of Naboo, which is when many believe she’d acquired her famed necklace. Kenobi and Skywalker were close friends of Amidala, but Skywalker was five years younger than Amidala. 

“And lets face it,” one poster wrote, “Kenobi was way hotter than Skywalker.” 

“A true snacc,” another poster replied. 

The Skywalker theorists believed his romance with Amidala started when he guarded her after an assasssination attempt, three years before the rise of the Empire. Skywalker was often seen in Amidala’s office, and that led many to think there was more than negotiations going on there. 

“Kenobis to stuck up,” one forum user said. “And the scar is way better than a beard.” 

The Skywalker theorists also couldn’t come up with an explanation for Amidala’s beloved necklace. Remembering the feeling of familiarity he’d experienced at the museum, Luke clicked a link to see a picture of the necklace. Now, he understood where that feeling came from. Amidala’s necklace wasn’t a necklace. It was a japor snippet, just like the one wrapped around his neck. 

How had Amidala gotten on japor snippet? They were specific to Tatooine slave culture, each snippet having its own unique markings to represent different gods and spirits. Luke saw the markings on Amidala’s snippet. The Rainmaker standing above, giving blessings to her children, the slaves. At the Rainmaker’s side were her loyal attendants, the Skywalkers, the spirits of the wind. 

Slowly, he reached for his mother’s snippet. There was the Rainmaker, the Skywalkers, the slaves. The two snippets were identical. He typed in  _ Anakin Skywalker homeworld _ into the datapad, and the result was  _ Tatooine _ . 

“Shit.” 

Naboo was one of Boba Fett’s most visited planets. Not because of any fondness for the place (there were too many Gungans for his liking), but because of the answers it might hold regarding Padme Amidala’s disappearance. 

Fett had a feeling the former senator was dead. She didn’t seem like the type to hide while an Emperor reigned, but Vader was convinced the woman was alive. Fett had heard all the theories from the man- pirates, slavers, the Jedi. If Fett could find her, or at least find out what had happened to her, he’d be a very rich man. 

He was out of his armor, in regular civilian clothes. It served his mission better to blend in, all so he could scope out the Naberrie Estate. That was another theory Vader had given him. Now, the Emperor was convinced Amidala’s family was holding her captive for some unknown reason. 

“They are Rebel sympathizers,” Vader told him. “They do not want her to speak 

Out against those terrorists in favor of me.” Fett didn’t know why Vader was so sure Amidala would support his Empire, but he wasn’t going to waste time speculating. Vader paid well; that was all that mattered. 

The crowds had filtered out of Theed’s square as the sun began to set, though there were still many milling around. The Palace loomed over the square, the building’s gold providing enough light to last a lifetime. Businessmen walked out of banks after a long day at work, children ran out after a grueling day of school, and a civilian crashed right into Boba Fett. 

“Are you alright?” He didn’t care, but it wasn’t a good look to say that. The 

Person who bumped into him was a young man with blond hair and a yellow jacket. The kid looked nervous, and looked at the rooftops of nearby buildings instead of Boba. The kid was also holding something in his hands, and as Fett bent down to help him get up, he realized what it was. 

It was Amidala’s necklace. He’d studied enough photos of the thing to recognize it in seconds. 

“I’m sorry!” the kid said, scrambling to get out of Boba’s grasp. “Thank you, 

I’m sorry!” The kid sprinted away before Boba could say anything else, but he knew what he had to do. 

Amidala’s bounty was too public, too infamous, for anyone not to know about it. Even children had a passing familiarity with the necklace. And the boy did not act like he’d just crashed into a stranger. He’d acted like he’d just been caught. 

Fett smiled. Soon, he knew, there would be 300 million credits in his grasp. 

  
  


Luke shook his head, trying to calm himself down after bumping into the stranger. He’d left the Millenium Falcon without a word to Han,

only leaving a note assuring his friend he’d be back soon. He’d spent hours walking around Theed, trying to figure out what he would do next. It wasn’t every day you solved a 300 million credit worth mystery. And it wasn’t just any mystery. He finally knew who his mother was. Padme Amidala, Queen and Senator. That was the woman who’d given birth to him, who had protected him for his first few days of life. Aunt Beru had told him that his mother’s ship had crashed on Tatooine, and his mother died from injuries she’d gotten shielding Luke from harm. 

The galaxy had speculated Padme Amidala’s fate for twenty years. Luke knew the truth: that she was a loving mother that gave her life for her son. He thought of the Naberries, who’d spent millions to fund Padme’s museum. Those were his grandparents, aunt, and cousins. They were his family. Should he go right to their estate, knock on their door and reveal his identity? 

And then there was Vader. It was fun speculating with Han about the Emperor’s reasons behind the bounty, but now all he could think of was the dangers in giving himself over. Han would be rich beyond measure, and Luke might be able to use his cut to give Anchorhead enough water to last a century. That was if Vader’s motivation was benevolent. Maybe Amidala was a political rival, and Luke would be thrown in prison for his relation to her. Maybe Vader was in love with his mother, and he’d be killed for being literal proof that she’d chosen another man. He’d heard stories of what the Emperor could do. Vader could kill someone with his mind. Luke did not want to gain the man’s attention. 

He ducked into an alley to get himself together. Before he could leave, he felt a blaster against his head. 

“You’re coming with me,” someone said. “Act normal, or I’ll kill you.” 

Luke swallowed. “I’m not scared of you.” 

The man pushed the blaster further, and Luke leaned forward in response. “I know who you are, kid. The Emperor’s going to pay me a fortune for that necklace of yours.” 

His heart dropped. “Then take it,” he said. The blaster was lifted, and the man grabbed his shoulders and whipped him around. It was the man he’d crashed into earlier today. The man yanked the necklace off his neck, pocketing it, and gestured for him to walk. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” 

“Brave,” the man chuckled. But I can find out who you are. Any friends or family you have will have a chat with me if you don’t cooperate.” 

He froze. Han was in the Millenium Falcon, probably wondering where Luke was. His friend would go looking for him and fall right into his captor’s trap. 

“Is Vader going to kill me?” 

“Who knows,” the man said, his smile like a jackal. “We’ll find out soon enough.” 

  
  


Vader stormed through the halls of the Imperial Palace. Stormtroopers and servants rushed to get out of his way. He did not care about the flares of concern and worry that echoed through the Force. All he wished was that he could somehow kill those bounty hunters again. 

Those bounty hunters somehow thought they could fool him. That they could present a woman that looked like his wife, and somehow believe Vader was idiotic enough the fall for it. Their deaths had been long and painful, yet that somehow wasn’t enough. 

Padme’s disappearance had been his fault. He’d left her to serve Sidious and slaughter the Jedi Order for her safety, not knowing Palpatine had programmed the clones to kill her too. He remembered his Master gleefully admitting that fact as Vader killed him, wanting to destroy Vader’s spirit as his final act. But Vader knew Palpatine had hid the full truth. When he’d interrogated the clones, they admitted that though they were programmed to kill his wife, she had escaped and they had never found her. 

His Padme could be alive somewhere in the galaxy. Was their child alive too? Vader’s mind tormented him with images of Padme alone and afraid, held captive with only their baby for company. His child would be twenty years old at this point. He had been robbed of seeing them grow up. The least the Force could give him was closure on his wife and child’s fates. 

He hated his suit and his mask. Was it possible that Padme did not know her husband was alive? 

The Force alerted him to a new presence. It was Fett, clad in Mandalorian armor, clutching the japor snippet he’d carved decades ago. 

“My Emperor,” Fett said. “I believe I have found a lead on Amidala’s disappearance.” 

The Force rang with familiarity. This was the closest he’d gotten to being with Padme in twenty years. How had the bounty hunter found this? 

“Explain.” 

Fett described how he’d been searching on Naboo for another criminal, when he’d crashed into a boy wearing the snippet. Fett had recognized the snippet from photos of Amidala that he’d studied, and had kidnapped the boy to get answers.

“This  _ boy _ -” 

“Young man, my Emperor,” Fett said. “He looks to be about sixteen, but he could be twenty.” 

Vader’s pacemaker must have short-circuited, for his heart skipped a beat. Could it be his child? Padme had been so sure they would have a boy, despite Skywalker’s belief they would have a daughter. Had his own son been living in his Empire for years, unaware of how his father had searched for him? 

“Do you know who this boy is, Fett?” 

Fett handed him a vial. “I took a DNA sample.” The bounty hunter left the room, leaving Vader alone with a potential key to his wife and child. 

He ordered a droid to perform an analysis of the DNA, and his heart stopped when the droid finished its comparison of the boy’s DNA to Vader’s. 

“Probability of paternity is 99.999%,” the droid said, unaware of how its words shattered Vader’s world. This was his son. The child he’d imagined for years was real, and had survived. Where was Padme? Had his son left her momentarily when he ran into Fett? Was she somewhere on Naboo, wondering where her child was? Vader clenched his fists. Padme couldn’t have been hiding. She was his, completely loyal to him. She would have never hidden their son away. 

He ordered the clones to retrieve the boy from Fett’s ship and place him in the quarters he’d prepared for his child. The palace staff had gossipped about the two empty, luxurious rooms right next to Vader’s meditation chamber, but only he knew their purpose. Designing Padme’s was easy. He knew exactly what his wife liked, and exactly what she would want after years away from her husband. But designing his child’s was far harder. He had no idea if his child lived, if he had a son or daughter, or anything about his child’s interests. The design ended up being similar to Padme’s, simply because he assumed his wife’s personality must have rubbed off onto their child. 

His son was placed in the bed, and the servants rushed to dress him in finer clothes suitable for the prince he was. Vader stood in the corner of the room, absorbing every feature of his son’s perfect face. He had Skywalker’s hair and jaw, but his mother’s nose. He’d also inherited his mother’s height, a fact that made Vader’s heart skip a beat. 

He’d interrogated Fett about what the child had said on his journey to the palace. Apparently, the boy hadn’t given many answers, and Fett didn’t want to damage his prize. But Vader had received a name: Luke. Padme had named their child Luke, the giver of Light. Vader’s weak heart swelled with pride. 

He still longed for his wife. But now, he had his son. And he wasn’t going to let him go. 

Luke awoke to the sensation of sinking. He shot up, and realized he was in a completely different room than Fett’s ship. The bounty hunter, who Luke had recognized the second he put on the armor, had tranquilized Luke after a brief interrogation. Now, he was in one of the largest rooms he’d ever seen, in one of the largest beds he’d ever slept on. The bed was so soft, Luke felt he could lean down and sink forever. The rest of the room was just as fancy. Bookshelves lined the walls, and there were open doors that led to other rooms he couldn’t really make out. There were plants in the corners of the room, making it more lively. 

“Luke,” a voice said. He flinched at the deep baritone. “You have awakened.” Emperor Vader stepped through the door. 

His eyes widened. He dove off the bed, scrambling to get on his knees and kneel. “Your Majesty,” he said, “please don’t hurt my friends, I didn’t know until yesterday-” 

A hand touched his chin and gently tilted his head upward. 

“Rise, Luke,” Vader said. “You have no need to fear me.” 

“I-” He forced himself to stand. “Your Majesty, I didn’t know-” 

Vader raised a hand, and Luke fell silent. “Calm yourself, Luke. You will not be punished.” A pause. “I have no reason to lie to you. I want to hear your story, but I do not want you to be afraid. Do you know why you are here?” 

“My mother,” he whispered. “She’s Padme Amidala.” 

“Correct,” Vader rumbled. “I know you are wondering why I have placed a bounty on her. It is not because I wish to harm her. I was betrayed by the former Emperor. I thought he could save my wife’s life. Instead, he programmed the clone troopers to murder her.” 

“Wait-” the pieces were falling into place. “Your wife-” 

“-Was Padme,” Vader finished. “I have only been trying to get my family back, Luke. Nothing more; nothing less.” 

“You’re my father.” More pieces fell into place. “You’re Anakin Skywalker.” 

“That name means nothing to me anymore.” Vader gripped his shoulders. “Luke, where is your mother? Where have you been all these years?” 

“I-” Tears welled in his eyes. He’d finally found the father he’d longed for all his 

childhood. “She’s gone, Father.” He explained what had happened. “I..I think she was waiting for you, Father. That’s why she went to Tatooine.” 

Vader remained silent for several moments. Then, he cupped Luke’s cheek. “Your mother….she was very excited to have a child. I am not surprised she gave her life to protect you.” 

He swallowed. “Will...will I have to leave?” Vader had searched for his mother, not for him. Now that he knew she was dead, would he even want Luke around? 

“ _ Never _ .” Vader let go of his cheek. “You are my son. My family. You are a prince of this galaxy, and you belong at my side.” 

Luke smiled slightly. He held onto the snippet, the symbol of his mother’s love, and basked in the warmth of his father’s. 


	15. Girl Luke AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader has to reassure his daughter that she can be a pilot. (Female Luke AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! back with another one shot. I really like female!Luke Aus, so let me know if you want me to write more! I hope u guys enjoy my one shot. 
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy! stay safe everyone!

A Sith wasn’t supposed to feel excitement. The Dark Side fed on rage, pain, and frustration, not anticipation of joy. But Vader could not help himself. After months of being separated, he would finally see his daughter again. 

Lucy, his brilliant star, was the only good part of his life. She was the center of his universe, just like her mother had been so many years ago. The rage he felt seeing her on Tatooine, a baby hidden from her own father, had passed as she’d grown up. Now all he felt was pride when she repaired machines or floated rocks with the Force. He’d spent the past five years plotting with his trusted Admirals and Generals to overthrow his Master, so he and his daughter could rule the galaxy. Vader had no patience for politics; he did not look forward to harassing Senators and passing legislation, but he would ensure the galaxy would be perfect for his daughter to rule. 

Vader owned a penthouse on Coruscant, though he’d rarely spent any time in it. He’d bought it after he found Lucy so she wouldn’t spend too much time on his ship. He remembered holding the baby in his mechanical arms as he looked toward the Emperor’s palace. The Force swirled around his infant daughter, revealing the incredible power she possessed. Vader knew that one day, Lucy would be stronger than himself and the Emperor, and he couldn’t be more pleased at that fact. 

“Father!” Lucy rushed out of her room, still in her Imperial Academy uniform. She paused before she reached him. “I-” 

“Hello, daughter.” He placed a hand on her cheek. His daughter, now ten, had grown in the past few months. Her blond hair was split into two braids that rested on her shoulders. “How was your time at the Academy?” 

“Oh, ummmm, it was great!” She bit her lip. “How- how long are you going to stay?” 

“I have good news to deliver, Lucy,” he said, relishing in her smile. “You will be transferred to the Navy’s Academy. I will be able to visit you more often.” Of course, he’d have to visit in secret. Darth Vader’s daughter was one of the most protected secrets in the Empire. “Soon, in a few years, you will begin training as a pilot.” 

“Oh.” Her smile died. “Thank you, Father,” she muttered. 

He wanted to interrogate Lucy about her displeasure, but his comm buzzed. Lucy ran back to her room, and Vader watched her leave, wondering what he had said wrong. 

After a lengthy conversation with the rotting corpse that was his Master, Vader sat down for dinner with Lucy. He could not eat, but he stood before the dinner table to speak with his daughter (also to make sure she ate her vegetables.) Lucy, who typically devoured her food so quickly he feared she’d get indigestion, barely lifted her fork. 

He stayed quiet, watching her fidget in her seat. Lucy spent minutes picking at her food, then leaning back and staring at her plate. 

She broke her silence once she reached the broccoli. “Father,” she said quietly, “I- I have something to tell you.” 

“What is it?” He kept his tone steady. Lucy, as perfect as she was, could be as emotional as her mother. Vader did not want to deal with any tears. “I am assuming this has to do with your lack of eating.” 

“I-” she swallowed. “I don’t want to go to the Navy Academy, Father.” 

“And why is that?” Lucy didn’t answer. “Do you not wish to see me?” He’d murder the head of her school, her teachers, whoever was responsible for turning his daughter against him. Lucy was  _ his  _ daughter, and should be completely loyal to him. “I have raised you, and protected you, Lucy. I will not let you avoid me-” 

“No!” 

“I can move you to my ship, Lucy. I will undo whatever poison you’ve learned at school-” 

“No! Father, no.” His daughter stood up. “I do want to be near you, Father. It’s just-” she sighed. “I don’t want to be a pilot.” 

He froze. That was not the answer he expected. His daughter, who asked for a speeder every year for her birthday, didn’t wish to be a pilot? His daughter, who used to sit in his lap while he flew TIEs? Lucy, who had posters of pilots stuck on her walls? 

The last time they’d been together, she’d asked countless questions about the pilots on  _ The Devastator _ . He’d even gifted her a miniature TIE as a present. Why had she changed her mind? 

“You have spent years begging me to let you fly.” 

Lucy looked down at the floor. “I know. But I changed my mind. I don’t want to be a pilot, Father.” 

Lesser fathers would have accepted that, but not Vader. His daughter lacked conviction in her voice. Her mother would have stood her ground with a fierce look in her eyes, and explained her beliefs until he had no argument left. Lucy sounded like someone had held a blaster to her head. 

“Explain.” 

“Father-” 

“I want to hear an explanation, Lucy. You are the daughter of the Commander of the Imperial Navy. You belong in the Navy more than anyone in the galaxy.” 

“No I don’t!” 

Vader did not know what to make of that answer. His daughter would be the  _ Empress _ . In ten years, the Navy would be at her command. Who would even suggest that she didn’t belong?” 

“And why do you believe that?” 

“Because,” she wiped away a tear, “because I’m a girl.” 

“What?” 

“The boys at the Academy said that girls can’t be pilots.” 

Vader balked at the statement. The idea that someone’s worth or abilities were determined by sex and gender was ridiculous. He knew that some Imperial elites thought that way, but they were scum compared to Lucy. Why would she ever listen to them?

“And why would you believe something as stupid as that?” 

Lucy crossed her arms. “That’s what everyone said at school! You think they’re all wrong?” 

“Yes.” He paused. “Lucy,” he said slowly, “your gender has no impact on your abilities. Your mother was one of the bravest warriors I knew, and your grandmother survived the brutality of the Hutt clans.” He did not like discussing his wife and mother with Lucy, but it would be disrespectful to leave her ignorant of her family. “You come from a line of strong women, my daughter. Do not forget that.” 

“They weren’t pilots though.” 

Vader resisted the urge to break the table. “I know you can be a pilot, Lucy. Do not think otherwise.” 

“Then why don’t any girls serve with you?” 

“What do you mean, young one?” 

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t have any girls in your squad, Father. You’re just saying you think I can fly because you have to.” 

Memories of his time in the Empire burst into his mind, and he could not remember serving alongside a woman pilot, or even seeing a woman on one of his ships. His daughter’s accusation turned from a light blow to a saber to the chest. Lucy was right. Every single pilot he’d selected had been a man. Picking a woman wasn’t even something he thought of. How could he say the Navy was the perfect environment for his daughter, when there was no one that looked like her? 

Lucy, who had noticed his silence, said, “Told you so,” and stormed off to her bedroom. Vader did not go after her. He had failed his daughter, the only piece of Padme he had left. What would his wife think? He hadn’t set a good example for Lucy. He’d tried to shove her into a culture full of people that thought she didn’t belong. Vader was one of the most powerful men in the Empire. He had the ability to change the Navy into one more inclusive, yet he hadn’t even thought of that. 

Vader stared at his comm. It appeared he had much work to do. 

Nalia Dey had served as a Navy pilot for years. She felt prepared for anything- rebel attacks, asshole commanding officers- yet she knew she wasn’t prepared for this. The notice had come in a few days ago. Her Commander had summoned her, his face ashen, and said, “Darth Vader has summoned you, Captain.” 

“Vader?” She laughed. “You’re joking.” Nalia had seen Darth Vader once on the battlefield. He’d somehow managed to kill every single Rebel there without a scratch. 

The Commander didn’t laugh. “I’m serious, Dey. He says- he says he wants to speak with you.” 

“About what?” Nalia heard that Vader could read minds. Had her subconscious thought something treasonous? Was he just in the mood to kill random pilots? From what she’d heard, that wouldn’t be too far out of character. 

“I don’t know.” The Commander sighed. “I’m sorry, Nalia. You were a good pilot.” 

And here she was, on Lord Vader’s personal flagship, surrounded by six other terrified women. A few of them she’d recognized from flying missions. Two she didn’t know. All of them had the same look of fear etched onto their faces. 

“Do you think he’s going to kill us?” 

“No, we didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Guys, do you think it’s  _ that _ -” 

“No!” 

“I want my mom.” 

“Me too, Linda. Me too.” 

“Ladies.” Nalia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Darth Vader’s voice. He was even more terrifying up close than from a TIE. “I have gathered you here today for an important opportunity.” 

None of them dared speak. 

“It has come to my attention,” Vader said, “that none of my pilots are women.” 

Nalia froze. Was Vader seriously doing a diversity quota? 

“This is not because of a lack of skill,” he rumbled, “but because of an oversight on my part. Now I shall remedy it. You seven are among the most highly skilled pilots in the galaxy. And now I want you to serve me personally.” 

Nalia knew she didn’t have a choice. She knew Vader did not allow his subordinates to make mistakes and live. But she had trained to not make mistakes. She could handle it. 

As she prepared her new quarters on the  _ Devastator _ , she did not think about how she would adjust to her new squad. All she could think about was  _ why  _ she was chosen. What in the galaxy had made Darth Vader care about gender diversity? 

  
  


_ Eight years later _

“Lord Vader,” Nalia said, “I have decided to retire from your service.” She’d spent the past eight years flying alongside the Supreme Commander, and she’d enjoyed every minute of it. More and more women began to fill the ranks on the  _ Devastator _ , and Vader had promised to slaughter any officer caught harassing any of them. She was the last of the seven women picked to retire. Lord Vader had told them that if they wished to retire, they had to personally research and find a replacement. It was a good system. Nalia had served alongside many young women after joining Vader’s squad, and she loved the feeling of belonging. 

“And your replacement, Captain?” 

Nalia turned around and gestured for the girl to come forward. “This is Lucy Skywalker, my Lord.” The girl smiled, an expression no one meeting Darth Vader ever had. “She graduated top of her class at the Academy. Her scores are off the charts, and all of her teachers gave her glowing reviews.” 

“Yes,” Vader said. “I have heard of you before, Miss Skywalker.” 

The girl smiled even wider. Nalia nudged her arm in warning. “Lucy here is smart, eager to learn, and loyal. I have no doubt she will be excellent in your service.” 

“I do not doubt that either, Captain.” 

Nalia had a feeling she was missing something. But she bowed and turned to leave the room, ready to enter the next stage of her life. 

“Captain.” It was Vader. “Why did you decide to retire?” 

“To start a family, my Lord.” 

“I see,” the Supreme Commander said, “an excellent choice.” 

  
  


Once the former Captain Dey left the room, Lucy dropped her smile. “You didn’t force her to pick me, right?” 

“Absolutely not.” The Force confirmed his words. “I had no doubt you would be selected on your own abilities.” 

Lucy smiled again. “Thank you, Father.” 

His daughter had grown much from the insecure girl she’d once been. Now, she bloomed with confidence, power, and beauty. She had already changed the Navy for the better, and he had a feeling she’d do the same as Empress. His daughter did not know of all the plans he had. She didn’t know that just an hour ago, he’d finalized plans for the coup against Emperor Palpatine. She didn’t know that soon she wouldn’t just be a pilot, she would be ruler of the galaxy. 

Vader did not voice any of these facts. He simply stood and basked in his daughter’s joy. 

  
  


  
  
  
  



	16. Darth Vader Breaks Up a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Palpatine is about to be married off to Grand Moff Tarkin. Vader has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I really liked writing this one shot and I hope you like it too. Again, this Luke Palpatine AU was inspired by SpellCleavers AU. This was also slightly inspired by SilverDaye's one shot "Empire in the Sky" in their Luke and Vader one shots fic. Go check both fics out, they're great! 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Ugh, basically all the gross shit that's implied to be going on in Tarkin's head. 
> 
> If u have any ideas for future one shots u can leave them below. also feel free to leave any thoughts in the comments below. 
> 
> Have a nice day!! Stay safe!

There were too many eyes staring at him. Everyone- from the maids scurrying by to the guards standing by him- were looking at him, from his silver boots to his snow-white cape. A silver circlet rested on his head, glimmering from the light from the palace’s windows. A single white rose lapel was fixed to his cape. If his outfit had any more white, Luke was sure he’d drown in it.

“Alright, Your Highness,” one of the guards said, pushing him into a waiting room beside the main hall. “The ceremony will start in a half hour.” 

He bowed. “Thank you.” 

The guards left him alone, though he knew they were outside the door. This was a tradition for Naboo weddings. Both partners would isolate right before the ceremony, so they could pray for blessings in private. Luke sat down, murmuring the traditional prayers, but his mind wasn’t focused on the spirits. 

His stomach twisted. Today should have been his coronation. Instead it was his wedding, to none other than Grand Moff Tarkin. His father, Emperor Palpatine, had been killed in a Rebel attack. His will had revealed that instead of Luke becoming Emperor, he’d become the Imperial Consort to Palpatine’s handpicked successor. Luke had immediately been moved to new chambers that were attached to where his father had slept. Luke spent years dreaming of those chambers, dreaming of being Emperor, where he could rule and make his own choices and have all the power. Now, he went from his father’s pawn to Tarkin’s. His  _ husband  _ would rule, make decisions, and be respected. Luke’s job would be to look pretty and take care of their future children. 

He shivered. They’d use technology for heirs, so Luke wouldn’t have to get  _ personal _ with Tarkin to have children with him. But if Tarkin asked...he wouldn’t be able to refuse. He was only fifteen, but that didn’t mean he’d be able to refuse an Emperor, especially not as an Imperial Consort. Tarkin...he didn’t know how old Tarkin was. He didn’t even want to think about it. 

“Did you hear…?” 

It was one of the guards. Luke kept his head down, murmuring his prayers, but shifted backward slightly so he could hear them. 

“Yeah,” another guard said. “Vader’s gonna assault the palace soon, no doubt.” 

“Good thing the Prince won’t be in charge.” 

Laughter rang through the walls. Luke shut his eyes. 

“Poor kid. Hopefully Tarkin goes easy on him.” More laughter. Luke stopped listening and focused on what he’d heard. Vader was going to assault the palace? Had it been him that had killed Luke’s father? Vader was a Sith apprentice, and apprentices were meant to kill their Masters. No one in the Imperial Court had heard of Vader since his father’s death two weeks ago. He had to be planning an attack. 

He wrapped his arms around his cape, hoping to warm himself. Maybe Vader’s attack would succeed, and Luke would die. Then he wouldn’t be married to Tarkin anymore. 

A slight chuckle escaped his lips. Death was the only good ending in his situation. The thought was so morbid it made him smile. Only a son of a Sith could revel in death. 

“Your Highness?” The door swung open, and Luke stood up. “The ceremony is about to begin.” 

Mas Amedda, his father’s closest advisor, stepped inside. “My Prince,” he held out his arm, “it is time.” 

Luke resisted the urge to punch him. He looped his arm around Amedda’s, and they exited the waiting room, entering the grand hall. Senators and Generals sat on both sides of the aisle. At the end was Grand Moff Tarkin, standing on a platform, wearing a cruel smile. The guests stood up as Luke passed them. 

_ Breathe _ , he told himself.  _ Just breathe.  _ The guards were on all sides of him, crushing him like a vice. He could see the faces of various leaders, from Rae Sloane to even Admiral Thrawn. The Chiss nodded at him as he walked by. Luke saw Bail Organa frown as he passed, clutching his daughter’s hand. 

The guards pushed him onto the platform. Tarkin took his hand, burying his nails into Luke’s palms. He forced himself to smile. The minister, who ran one of the largest Temples on Naboo, placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Today we are gathered to celebrate a union,” the minister’s voice echoed throughout the hall, “of our beloved Prince, Luke Palpatine-” 

Tarkin gripped Luke’s cheek. His knees started to tremble, and he bit his tongue to distract himself. 

“-and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin.” 

Of course his father hadn’t given him the throne. Luke was soft and weak and stupid. All he was good for was being a punching bag. 

“Do you, Wilhuff Tarkin, take the Prince as your husband and consort?” 

Tarkin smiled, revealing yellow teeth. Luke wanted to throw up. “I do.” 

“And do you, Prince Luke, take Wilhuff Tarkin as your husband and Emperor?” 

He forced himself to take a deep breath. Everyone was watching him. All he had to do was say two words, and he would be Tarkin’s property. His life would be over with just a sentence. 

_ There’s nothing you can do _ , he told himself.  _ Hey, Vader will probably kill you soon.  _

He exhaled. “I-” 

The doors blasted open. Darth Vader, lightsaber in hand, burst into the Great Hall, flanked by a legion of troopers. Guests began to scream, and the troopers fired. The minister collapsed, and Luke saw a blaster hole in his chest. 

Luke scrambled to get off the platform. There was a side entrance to the right. It was mayhem. People trampled over each other to get out. Blaster fire filled his vision, and he ducked.

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the crowd.

“Calm yourself, Prince.” It was Grand Admiral Thrawn. He pulled Luke back, where he could see Vader’s troopers guarding the perimeter, trapping the guests. “Watch.” 

Vader’s troopers kicked Tarkin. The Grand Moff coughed, and Vader stepped forward. 

“You dare!” Tarkin coughed again. “ _ I  _ am Palpatine’s heir, not you. This is treason!” 

“Nobody desires to follow Palpatine’s orders,” Vader’s voice boomed. “Especially not after today. How dare you try and marry the Prince? He is a child!” 

Luke froze. Vader was on his side? 

Tarkin chuckled, spitting out blood. “He won’t be a child for long,” he said. “At least that was the plan.” 

Vader leaned forward. He must have said something, for Tarkin gasped, eyes wide open. 

“No…..,” his fiance said, “that cannot be true! That’s impossible!” 

Admiral Thrawn gripped his shoulders and turned him around. “Come, Prince Luke,” the Admiral said. “I will bring you to a safe location.” 

As they walked away, all Luke could hear was the sound of Tarkin’s screams. 

  
  


Thrawn brought him back to his normal room, the one he had as Prince. A squad of troopers was already waiting, and they nodded as Luke entered. He saw from their uniforms that they were members of the 501st, Vader’s prized legion. 

He swallowed. Tarkin’s screams echoed in his ears. What had Vader done to him? He hated Tarkin, but whatever Vader did to Tarkin he could do to Luke. Would it be Luke’s screams that pierced the halls soon? 

“My prince,” one guard said, following Luke into his room. “Let me help.” 

The trooper took off the rose lapel and gently took off his cape. He turned around, and grabbed a box. 

“Here,” the trooper said. “We got some new clothes for you. Way better than that getup.” 

Luke took a step back. “Who- who are you?” 

The trooper took off his helmet, revealing the aging face of one of the clones. “Waxer, your Highness, at your service.” Waxer bowed, dropping his helmet. “I’ll- we’ll be waiting outside if you need anything!” 

He slowly opened the box, half expecting a bomb to go off. He was greeted with a plain black shirt and black bottoms. He put them on, eager to rip off his wedding outfit. 

His wedding. Today was supposed to be his wedding. He couldn’t marry Tarkin, but what would happen to him? Vader was Emperor now, and he had likely killed Luke’s father. Would he kill Luke too? 

_ How dare you try and marry the Prince? He is a child! _

Was it possible that Vader would marry him to secure his claim to the throne? Not now, obviously, but a few years down the line? Luke shuddered. He’d heard rumors of Vader’s violent temper, how he slaughtered his own officers when they angered him. Vader could be even worse than Tarkin. 

He lied down on the bed. How many of the wedding guests had been killed? Judging from Thrawn’s actions, he was likely in on the plan. How many others had been plotting to steal Tarkin’s throne as the man said his vows? He wanted to go out and ask Waxer, but stopped himself. If he didn’t ask, he could pretend that Vader would simply let him go. 

Time slowed down as he curled up on the bed and closed his eyes. He drifted in and out of sleep for Force knows how long. His dreams were filled with his father’s laughter and Vader’s blood-red laughter and wedding guests dodging blaster fire. 

He woke up to the door creaking open. Vader stepped through, bending down to fit in. Luke gasped and jumped off the bed, kneeling. 

“My Emperor,” he said, remembering the sound of Tarkin’s screams. “I renounce all claims to the throne. It is yours-” 

“Young one,” the Sith’s baritone voice was smooth and oddly gentle. He tilted Luke’s chin up. “Rise.” 

Luke awkwardly stood up and bowed his head. He realized that the silver circlet was still on his head, and he reached to take it off. 

Vader grabbed his wrist. “You can keep that on, my Prince.” 

_ My prince. _ “Your Majesty,” he swallowed. “Thank you.” 

Vader let go. “You do not need to thank me, little one.” The room was silent for several seconds. “The men who tried to marry you to that monster are no longer a problem.” The air chilled several degrees. “You….you will have time to enjoy your childhood, Luke. I will use all my power to ensure that happens.” 

Confusion overwhelmed his mind. Vader had never been an ally of Luke’s. He’d been brutal during Luke’s training in the Force. He’d never regarded Luke with any form of respect. What had changed? 

His stomach twisted. “My Emperor,” he whispered, “do you- do you wish to marry me once I’m of age?” 

The furniture flew into the wall. Luke gasped, jumping back. Vader’s Force presence swirled with frustration and rage. 

“My Prince,” Vader said. “I will  _ never _ , ever force you to marry anyone. You will marry if you  _ choose _ to marry. Your future will not be stolen for idiotic politics.” 

He nodded slowly. “I,” he took a deep breath. “Thank you, my lord.” His hands twisted. “My Emperor,” he said, steeling himself. “Why are you helping me?” He did not need to add how cruel Vader had been during his childhood. That was obvious for both of them. 

Vader’s breathing echoed. “Luke,” he took Luke’s hands, “we have both been lied to, dear one.” 

“Lied to?” 

“Do you-” Vader paused. “Do you know who your mother is?” 

“My mother?” He blinked. That wasn’t what he was expecting. “I don’t know, Your Majesty. My father said she was a whore.” 

Vader’s grip tightened. Luke yelped, and he relaxed. “That is not the truth, Luke,” he said. “Your mother was Padme Amidala, Queen and Senator of Naboo.” A pause. “And I….was her husband.” 

“Husband?” The pieces fell into place. “Wait, you’re my- my-” 

“I am your father.” Vader ran his glove through Luke’s hair, tapping on his silver circlet. “Palpatine had told me you had died with your mother. I was foolish enough to believe him. It was not until after his death that I discovered the truth.” 

“That was why you weren’t seen for weeks.” 

“Yes.” Vader cupped his cheek. “I….I couldn’t wait to attack. I would not let you be married to that wicked man for even a second. You deserve so much more than that, my son.” 

The last time he’d been referred to as “son,” the Emperor had threatened to sell him to the Hutts. Now, he felt Vader’s love pour into the Force, and he let himself be swept up in it. 

“I-” He smiled, giggling. “I’m sorry I asked if we’re getting married.” He could only imagine how uncomfortable that question made his father. 

“It is alright, my son.” Vader cupped his cheek. “I know that you do not have a good impression of me. I will do everything in my power to change that.” 

In that moment, Luke knew everything would be okay. He wasn’t Palpatine’s weak heir or Tarkin’s future consort. He was Prince Luke, a son that was loved and respected. 

And he knew that love would be enough. 

  
  



	17. Mage Counterpart AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every mage has a counterpart. Except, according to Luke's teacher Ben, the Dark magician Darth Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I kinda rushed this one out but I hope u guys like it anyways. Please leave ur thoughts in the comments below! feel free to leave suggestions for future fics too. 
> 
> Stay safe!

The prisoners formed their own cage around him. Arms served as bars. Other prisoners towered over him, their height forcing him near the back of the pit. Luke spotted the guards above, smiling down like they were pigs set for slaughter. Which, in a way, they were. The Empire had captured them by the snow-capped mountains of Hoth, right as they were retreating. Their frontline mages had already been killed, now it was time to find the rest. 

“Attention!” One guard- the captain, most likely, shouted. “Listen up, prisoners. Play any games and you die. Cooperate,” he smiled under his helmet, “and we’ll kill you a little quicker.” 

Luke glared, pulling his cloak over his head. The pit was engulfed in Dark Magic. The shadows reeked of pain and suffering; they were snakes ready to strike at any sign of Light. He had to be careful if he were to make an escape, but he didn’t know how much time he had. 

“Now,” the captain said, “where are your mages?” 

“They’re all dead,” one Rebel yelled. “You bastards made sure of that.” 

The shadows lurched into the pit, twisting around their ankles. Luke froze. 

_ Stay calm _ , he told himself. Ben had said that Dark Magic alone could not find a skilled Light Side mage. As long as a Dark Mage didn’t arrive, he could escape. He breathed in. His heart rate slowed, and he felt his homeland: the sand dunes by his home, the bright blue skies and freezing black night. He ignored the shuffling of others in the pit, and the snickers of the guards, and reigned in his own magic, letting himself be immersed in it. 

“Alright,” the captain said. “We’ll search you one by one. If you’re a mage, I’d suggest confessing now. There is no escape.” The captain ripped off his helmet, revealing his sadistic grin full of yellow teeth. “After all, it will be Lord Vader inspecting you.” 

His heart stopped. Darth Vader was here. In the prison where Luke was. The most feared Dark mage in history was nearby, and the only weapons Luke had were his magic and his torn up cloak. Ben had told him plenty of horror stories of Vader ripping Rebels to shreds with just a flick of his wrist. Vader was a dragon; an uncontrollable beast that could only kill. And worst of all, Vader lacked a weakness all other Dark mages shared: a counterpart. 

Every mage had a counterpart. Counterparts’ magic was tied together, and many believed their souls were too. Counterparts were two sides of the same coin: one Dark, one Light. But the most important fact Ben drilled into his head was simple: counterparts could not kill each other. Even the most wicked Dark mage could not use their magic to kill their counterpart. Vader’s counterpart could walk onto the battlefield and brush off every single attack without a scratch.

“Where is his counterpart?” he’d asked Ben every time. “We need them to fight!” 

Ben always frowned, looking down. He would grasp Luke’s hands and squeezed 

them. “Luke, my dear boy, Vader does not have a counterpart.” 

“What?” He tore away from Ben’s grasp. “But- but that’s impossible! Every mage has a counterpart.” 

“I trained in the highest order of mages,” Ben said. “I never located Vader’s 

counterpart. I suspect that his soul is too Dark, too soul, for any Light to be tied to it.” 

He shivered. Not having a counterpart violated the rules of magic. Just how evil, how powerful, was Vader to flout magic itself? 

The nervous whispers and chatterings of the Rebels silenced. Luke’s image of his home shattered as he saw the monstrous armor of Darth Vader staring down from above. Everyone in the pit crushed themselves together, like they could somehow protect themselves from Vader’s wrath. The shadows leapt off the wall and poured onto the floor. Vader raised a fist, and Luke felt his Dark Magic grab onto the shadows. 

“I sense a powerful mage,” the Dark Lord rumbled. “Reveal yourself.” 

Luke bit his lip.  _ Stay calm. _

He thought of Vader killing Ben with his own sword. 

_ Stay calm _ . 

“I recognize their magic.  _ They  _ were the mage that won Yavin for your pathetic Rebellion.” 

_ He’s looking for me _ -

The shadows drifted into the air, wrapping around everyone’s arms and legs and necks. Anger burned in him, the emotion leeching off the magic and poisoning his mind. Vader was standing there, like he didn’t kill Ben, like he didn’t kill Luke’s father-

“I found you.” 

Vader unclenched his fist and pointed a finger at Luke. 

His magic shot out, light pushing against the shadows. Blades of light ripped through the walls of the pit. He bolted towards his new tunnel, shoving Rebels out of the way. He just reached the entrance when he fell to the ground. Vader’s shadows pulled on his ankles, dragging him back. Luke reached for the wall, forming a thin rope of light. 

Vader appeared in front of him and stomped on his hand. Luke’s rope vanished, and he screamed. The guards rushed into the pit, grabbing the Rebels and taking them away. 

“At last, young one,” the shadows tilted his head upward, and Vader grasped his chin. “Now we are together.” 

That was the last thing he saw before the shadows overwhelmed him. 

He awoke to silence. He pushed himself up, and didn’t see a dirty and rat infested cell. Instead, he found a bedroom. A  _ nice  _ bedroom, too. Bookshelves lined the walls, a warm fire kindled in front of him. A fur carpet greeted his toes when he stood up. His fight with Vader burst into his mind. “Now we are together.” That didn’t sound like something a warden said to a prisoner. But Vader knew that he’d defeated the Imperial forces at Yavin. Why wasn’t he being tortured right now?

“Because I have no desire to torture you, little one.” 

He jumped back. Vader emerged through the doors, his black armor looking out of place in the homely environment. Luke reached out to his magic, but nothing came. Then, he stared down. A magic suppressing bracelet was stuck to his skin. 

“What do you want, then?” he snapped. “To annoy me to death?” 

“No,” Vader said. “Though I have no doubt that’s possible. You are still a child, after all.” 

“So a child beat your Imps at Yavin.” 

Vader stalked forward, reaching for his arm. Luke squirmed, yet Vader’s grasp was too strong. He saw the shadows by the bookshelves creep forward, reaching for his ankles. 

“You are powerful,” the Dark mage said, tracing the bracelet. “Yet you still have so much to learn.” 

“Thanks to you,” he spat. “You killed Ben. You killed my father!” 

Vader gripped his arm so hard he almost broke it. “Kenobi’s death was far too quick.” The Dark Lord relented, and instead grasped his shoulders. “I have dreamed of killing him for years, but I did not get the opportunity to savor his death.” 

“You’re insane.” He remembered what Ben had told him about Vader. How Vader had been a student of his, practically a brother- yet Vader had betrayed him. “Ben was your teacher! He was your friend!” 

“He was  _ not _ my friend, Luke.” Vader’s voice was low and dangerous. “Friends do not do what he did. They do not take what Kenobi stole!” 

“Stole?” Ben never mentioned stealing any magical artifacts from Vader. “What, did you lose your magic amulet or something?” 

“I wish,” Vader said. “Unfortunately, I lost something far more important.” Vader took Luke’s hand and slowly took off the bracelet. 

Magic poured into him, and it burst out in rays of light. Luke lunged for the door, but Vader’s shadows surrounded him, forming a wall. Luke formed a sword of light- the trademark weapon of any Light Magician- and swung. The wall of darkness cracked and cracked until it shattered. The shadows retreated back to Vader, who stood in front of the door with his arms crossed. 

“Foolish child,” he said. “You cannot defeat me.” 

“We’ll see about that.” His light flared and he reached for the door. He twisted the handle and it creaked open before Vader grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the wall. He kicked, but the Dark Lord held steady. “I-” 

“Tell me, young one, do you feel any different?” 

“I feel annoyed.” 

His light died out, and Vader’s mask filled his vision. “And what about your magic?”

“What-?” 

It was then that he felt it. Cool waves calmed his burning light. Exhaustion and 

sadness and joy entered his mind, touching against his own frustration and anger. The shadows weren’t just shadows anymore. One of them curled around his foot and whispered  _ Hello _ . 

“Dark magic,” he said. “I can sense Dark Magic.” Vader squeezed his shoulders. “I can sense  _ you _ . We’re-” he swallowed, “we’re counterparts.” 

He didn’t need any confirmation from Vader. His magic, once erratic and

frantic, now calmed. Vader was his counterpart. Their souls were tied together. 

“I-” He tried to push away from Vader’s grasp, but the Dark Lord- his  _ counterpart _ \- did not let go. “No, no, no!” 

“We are counterparts, young one,” Vader said. “Do not fool yourself into believing you can change that.” 

“I-” He shook his head. “How did you know?” The only way counterparts could recognize each other was through physical contact, yet Luke had never encountered Vader before. “Ben- Ben kept me hidden.” 

“Yes,” Vader rumbled. “He did. But we have met before, Luke. Can you remember?” 

He paused. Where had he felt Vader’s magic before? The shadows did not treat him as an oddity or an enemy. Instead, they embraced him. No other magician’s magic treated him like that. Even Ben’s light skirted away from him sometimes, like he was a dangerous yet useful tool. Vader’s magic held none of the anger and hatred that Dark Magic usually had. It was magic that he’d felt before, many years ago. 

“Father.” 

The shadows leapt from the walls and curled around him. Vader’s anger faded and he cupped Luke’s cheek. “Yes, my son. You are home again.” 

“You-” he froze. “Ben-” 

“Obi-Wan kidnapped my son and counterpart the second I realized my potential as a Dark magician.” Vader let go and clenched his fist. “Not only did he steal my only child, he stole the other half of my soul. His death was too merciful.” 

Luke drifted back towards the bed. Ben had told him nothing but lies his whole life. What if Vader had been killed? It was not easy for some counterparts to recover from losing their other half. Would Luke have spent the rest of his life an empty shell while his friends wondered what happened? 

“I will begin your true training,” Vader said. “Not just in Light magic, but in the Dark as well.” 

“What?” He blinked. He must have misheard Vader. “You- you can’t do that. You’re either born Light or Dark.” 

“I presume Obi-Wan taught you that?” 

He glared. “Yes.” 

“Then you know less than I thought.” His father turned away and raised a hand. “Magic is not binary. Any magician can master Light and Dark magic.” 

“But counterparts-” 

“Balance each other. That does not mean we are opposites.” 

Part of him wanted to shout and insist that Ben was right, that Ben might have lied about his father, but wouldn’t lie about magic itself. But the other part knew the truth in Vader’s words. They weren’t counterparts because they were opposites; they were counterparts because they complemented each other. His own magic bled into Vader’s; their powers mixed together and came out even stronger. 

“If you train me in the Dark, I want to train you in the Light.” 

Vader did not respond. Luke knew it was a ridiculous offer- why would a Dark Lord want to learn Light magic? But Luke knew his father had to come around. After all, their souls were tied together. 

  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	18. Mage Counterpart AU part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the mage counterpart AU. Vader reflects on his stolen son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!! I hope everyone stays safe and enjoys my fic. Remember this is in the same au as the previous chapter. You need to read that one to understand whats going on in this ficlet. 
> 
> Thank you so much for my readers for all your support! I love you all! 
> 
> (PS: For any readers who live in the US state of Georgia, please register to vote for the Senate runoffs. Without those two seats, Americans wont get the COVID stimulus we so desperately need.)

Vader ripped off his helmet, breathing in the smoky air of Mustafar. His magic leaked out of him; shadows grew antsy on the walls as he threw his helmet in a fit of rage. It shattered. He waved his hand, and the shadows raced to stitch it back together. He didn’t look. The obsidian walls reflected his golden eyes flashing with rage, the grimace of his jaws, his clenched fists. They reflected his failure. It was only Vader in his castle. Just Vader, devoid of Luke, his baby son and counterpart. 

_ Luke.  _ The castle shook with his frustration. His angel, his sunshine, the other half of his soul. Just a week ago Luke slept safely in his crib, surrounded by his father’s love and magic. Vader could be calmed by holding his other half in his arms. His magic, usually fueled by sadness and anger over his wife’s death, always relaxed in Luke’s presence. Now, it boiled like the lava outside. His son had been stolen. Their bond, the bond only counterparts could have, was broken. His former teacher, that wicked Kenobi, had taken the only good part of Vader’s life. All that was left of him was a howling beast aching for his child. 

A week ago, he’d entered Luke’s bedroom. The Emperor had just berated him for failing to catch Kenobi, his old teacher. Vader nodded, bowing his head, holding back his magic from skewering Palpatine. It had been his Master who’d failed to protect Padme from death. Palpatine had whispered tales of Dark Magic, promising that any skilled Dark Magician could do far more than the Jedi of the Light. Padme had died anyway. It was only the birth of Luke that had prevented Vader from murdering the Emperor. His son was fragile. Vader would not risk their bond to fulfill his rage. 

He’d lifted Luke from his crib. Luke curled up against his black armor, unbothered by the metal. Luke’s magic, still only a flickering candle, greeted his own. Luke was far more Light than he was, but Vader did not care. They were counterparts. Vader sensed how content and tranquil and joyful his baby was. He would not jeopardize this. Luke could master Dark Magic later in life, just as he’d done. 

“Hello, little one,” he’d whispered. Luke smiled, gurgling. “You’re happier than usual today.” 

Luke’s tiny hand reached for his face. Vader basked in the sight of his son. Even his grief over Padme faded slightly whenever he looked at Luke. His son saved him from insanity. Luke honed Vader’s magic. The chaotic nature of Dark Magic was calmed by his son’s presence. Vader did not want to destroy; he wanted to conquer. He would give Luke everything; give Luke the world like Vader’s mother tried so hard to do for him. 

After placing Luke back in the crib, he collapsed back into the chair and fell asleep. He stayed that way for who knows how long, sinking into the warmth of his counterpart bond. 

A jolt in the bond awoke him. Kenobi stood by the window, holding Luke in his arms. His son cried, screaming for his father and counterpart. “Kenobi,” he said. “You dare come here? Give me my son!” 

“No child deserves to be raised by a Dark Magician,” his old teacher said, with a slight frown. “I am sorry, Anakin. This is for Luke.” 

His shadows sharpened and lunged for Kenobi. His teacher batted the attack away with a golden shield of light. “Careful, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, “I do not want Luke to be hurt.” 

“He is my  _ counterpart _ , Kenobi!” He dodged Kenobi’s ropes of light. His shadows reached for Luke, desperate for his son, whose cries echoed across the castle. “He is MINE!” 

Vader leapt across the room, desperate for his baby, but just as he’d grasped Luke’s blanket, Kenobi melted into the light, a trick Anakin Skywalker had seen him use many times, and vanished into thin air. All that remained was Luke’s tiny baby blue blanket, falling out of Vader’s grasp. 

Now, as he stepped over the remains of his helmet, he wondered where Luke was now. Kenobi had not killed his son, though Vader’s heart stopped at the thought. Would Luke be hidden away for decades, kept in squalor to hide him from his father? Or would Luke be trained, as only a mage of Skywalker blood should be, and turned into a weapon against the Empire? Would Vader, consumed in slaughtering Rebels, accidentally kill his son and his soul? 

He ripped off his armor. He’d placed numerous bounties on Kenobi. Once he found his old teacher, he would rip him into infinitesimally small shreds. He would kill Kenobi, then discover the secret of resurrection to kill Kenobi all over again. If the afterlife is real, then Vader wants to spend it slaughtering the man for eternity. 

Closing his eyes, he focused on his counterpart bond. He could still sense Luke’s magic, though it was faint. Was his son scared? Lonely? He couldn’t tell. Just imagining the pain his son was in made him want to kill. 

There was a hole in his heart. A hole left behind by Luke, and one only his son could fill. 

“My Lord,” a soldier said, bursting into his tent. “Yavin is being attacked. We just got word from the Grand Inquisitor.” 

Vader flexed his gloves, making sure his helmet was in place. His troops were resting; he was more than enough to turn the tide at the battle of Yavin. He ordered the soldier to tell Admiral Piett that he was in charge, and used his magic to melt into the shadows. He knew exactly where Yavin was- a fortress at the valley between the Empire and the tiny kingdom of Alderaan. He’d been at the fortress many times to try and break through Alderaan’s defenses. None were successful. Kenobi had to be hiding there, along with Yoda and any other foolish Jedi that survived the purge. 

He reemerged right outside the fortress. His shadows burst from the ground, dragging away Rebel shoulders. They raced under the Earth and tore it up, creating an abyss that the Rebels tumbled into. He relished in the panic in their faces, the fear in their eyes. He clenched his fists. His magic encircled the throats of nearby Rebels and crushed them. 

He reached for the Rebel blockade at the other end of the valley. His shadows raced to destroy, to suffocate- and crashed. A shield of light shattered his shadows. The shield grew stronger and stronger as Vader attacked. The shield created spikes that struck down Vader’s own troopers while maintaining its strength. 

“Impressive,” he murmured. “Most impressive.” 

This Rebel mage was unique. Clearly they’d been trained by a Jedi. But no Jedi could defeat a Dark Lord. 

Vader connected to the shadows behind the shield. His magic bonded to them, and he raised his hand. The Rebel was skilled, but Vader could not let them live. Alderaan needed to be destroyed.  _ Kenobi  _ needed to be destroyed. 

But his shadows did not rise up and destroy the Rebels. They were blocked again, suppressed by the light stretching across the field. Vader pushed against the Rebel’s magic, ready to consume the other mage with darkness. He’d done it several times before. Most showings of power by a mage were illusory. This mage could not have the proper mental shields to protect themselves from Vader. He pushed against the Rebel’s magic. And he nearly collapsed. 

This Rebel was no scrawny Jedi trainee. They weren’t a weakling ready to be destroyed by a Dark magician. Vader could not destroy this mage even if he wanted to. He could not, would not, destroy his son, his counterpart. 

_ His son _ was a Rebel. His son was fighting against the Empire. The beautiful baby boy he’d once had was now an enemy. 

Vader retreated back into the shadows. He would not fight Luke. He would not risk his son getting injured. He would not risk his counterpart’s safety. No, he would come up with a new plan, one that would ensure he and his son would be reunited once more. 

Several months later, he approached an Imperial prison with an uncharacteristic sense of glee. He’d detected his son miles away from the prison. His magic clung to the prison walls, ready to block any escape from his son. 

He’d spotted his son’s golden hair from above the prisoner pit. He watched with glee as Luke quivered in fear as Vader pointed at him. He fought back with pride as Luke tried to escape. Years of pain and suffering were over. His son was by his side, as he should’ve always been. 

And there was no Kenobi to rip them apart. Vader had made sure of that. 

He’d taken his son back to his castle. His shadows bounced off the walls in delight. The son they’d searched so long for had finally returned. 

Luke shifted in his sleep. Vader sensed fear in his son, and he responded by brushing Luke’s hair. 

“Do not fear, little one,” he said. “You are exactly where you are supposed to be.” 


	19. Sith Apprentice Luke AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader trains a new apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Back with a new oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> No, I will not stop using the plague to kill off Obi-Wan. It's convenient. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: child abuse. its darth vader guys
> 
> Please leave ideas for future oneshots in the comments! Id love to read it!!!!!!!

There was one unbreakable rule in the Inquisitorius: never interrupt Vader. He was their superior, their Lord. If an Inquisitor wished to disturb him as he stewed in rage over the boiling lava of Mustafar, then it was at their peril. A few had tried. He’d made sure to end their stupidity with a quick snap of their necks. 

“My- my lord.” 

Vader snapped out of his meditation. Before the Grand Inquisitor could bow, he raised his hand and lifted the whelp with the Force. The Grand Inquisitor grasped at his neck, gurgling. Vader basked in the panic and fear that flooded into the Force. 

“Why have you interrupted me, Inquisitor?” 

“I- I have found-” the Inquisitor choked, “-someone special.” 

Vader dropped the man and ignored his winces of pain. “Is it a Jedi?” 

“No, Lord Vader,” the Inquisitor said. “But I believe he was an apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

The glass windows of his nearby bacta tank shattered. “Where is Kenobi, Inquisitor? Why did you not alert me?” 

The inquisitor backed away. “Kenobi’s dead, my lord. He’s dead.” 

“Impossible.” His old enemy, the man that had  _ stolen  _ his wife, could not be dead. Vader was the only one who had the right to take Kenobi’s life. “Kenobi was a trained Jedi. You would not be able to take him.” 

“He- he was already dead, my lord. He hid on Tatooine. A plague swept through the planet just a few months ago.” 

If Vader’s lungs were still capable of laughing, he would’ve died of it. Years of hunting his former Master, all wasted. Years of dreaming of making Kenobi feel the same pain he felt so many years ago on Mustafar, gone. And all because of some random disease. 

And the worst insult was Kenobi’s location. His master was on Tatooine, where young Anakin Skywalker was torn away from his mother. Where the Tuskens stole Shmi Skywalker and violated her and ripped her away from her son. He could already imagine Kenobi smirking over the sandy dunes, training a new apprentice, knowing that Vader would never step foot on them. 

“Tell me about the apprentice, Inquisitor.” 

“Locals reported Kenobi observed one boy, Luke Lars, constantly. I believe Kenobi either trained him or was looking to do so.” 

Lars. The name rang with slight familiarity, but Vader couldn’t figure out why. What about this boy could have attracted Obi-Wan’s attention? 

“Take me to this boy immediately.” 

Luke Lars had been knocked out. The boy, only eight or nine according to the Grand Inquisitor, slumped in the chair in the Inquisitor’s ship. His mussed hair could not hide the bruises on his cheek. 

“I gave him those.” The Grand Inquisitor smiled. “It would be helpful to introduce him to his new life.” 

“He is Force sensitive then.” That was not a surprise. Kenobi did not care for anyone that could not be used in his plans. “You took a blood test.” It was not a question. The Grand Inquisitor knew to follow Vader’s rules if he wanted to live. 

“Yes, Lord Vader.” The Inquisitor pulled up his ship’s datapad. “His midichlorian count…...is unheard of.” He stated the number, and the Force swirled with possibility. Luke Lars, a pathetic, helpless child, had more Force potential than anyone else Vader had ever encountered. Vader probed the child’s Force presence. Horror, anger, and fear burst into the Force. He saw flashes of the Grand Inquisitor, lightsaber in hand, cutting down two figures Vader couldn’t make out. He felt a wave of hatred towards the Grand Inquisitor, and the pieces fell into place. Vader knew exactly what he would do with this boy. 

“I think I know why Kenobi was watching him,” the Inquisitor continued, unaware of Vader reaching for his lightsaber. “Lars is the son of-” 

Vader did not find out about Lars’s parents, for the headless Inquisitor could no longer speak. 

“I am your Master,” Vader told the boy, who had not spoken a word since waking up. “You are my apprentice. Do exactly as I say and live. Disobey me and die.” 

The boy- Luke, his mind supplied- looked up from the ground. Vader sensed weariness, yet all of his anger was foolishly directed at the Grand Inquisitor, whose head laid in front of him. “No.” 

Vader clenched his fist. The boy rose in the air, choking. Vader watched his skin turn bluish, his eyes grow desperate, and let go. The boy slammed onto the floor, and Vader put his boot on Luke’s back. 

“You will obey me. Understand?” 

The boy wheezed. Vader pressed down harder. 

“Y- yes, Master.” 

For some reason, he took no delight in hearing that. 

The boy- whom he’d taken to calling “Apprentice”- was incredibly quiet. He did not speak as Vader showed him to move objects with the Force. He did not wince when Vader forced him to run and run and run until he could no longer breath. All his energy was invested in trying to fade into the background. But it would not work. This boy, this weapon, was Vader’s key to overthrowing the Emperor. 

“The Dark Side represents power. It represents strength. It is the superior of the Light Side, but that means it is not easy to use.” 

“Why is the Light bad?” It was barely more than a whisper, yet Vader heard it. The Apprentice avoided his gaze. 

“The Light is weakness,” he said, not thinking of a helpless slave from Tatooine. “It is the idiotic belief that there is genuine good in the world. That power is not the only thing that matters.” He did not think of  _ her _ , that stupidly idealistic Senator who’d dreamed of peace and died carrying his child. 

“Okay,” the Apprentice muttered. “Then why teach me the Dark Side? Do you want me to have power?” 

Vader froze. 

“I want you to serve me,” he said. “That requires you to be useful.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” 

The boy did not speak again for the rest of the day. 

Vader spent any time at Mustafar training the child. Droids personally built by him monitored the Apprentice at other times. Any time he was away from his palace, he thought of the boy being stolen by Palpatine. It made him angrier than he’d expected. The boy served as a motivational tool to slaughter Rebels as efficiently as possible. Vader would not let the Emperor steal away his one chance at the throne. 

Unfortunately, one major problem the boy’s droids could not solve were his educational deficiencies. 

“You are quite old for someone who cannot read, boy.” Vader had almost destroyed the droid that informed him of the Apprentice’s literacy skills. 

“I can read,” the boy spat. “Just...not that well.” 

Despite Vader’s programming skills, he could not make the droids better teachers. He also could not ignore the problem. His Inquisitors, and especially his Apprentice, needed to know how to read to perform basic missions. 

“I..” the boy coughed. Vader had set up the most basic reading tests. “-have a mahther-” 

“Mother.” 

“-and falther.” 

“Father.”

“They are..my parents.” The boy paused. “My parnets-”

“Parents.” 

“-love me.” 

Vader tore the datapad out of the Apprentice’s hand. “Go practice your lightsaber forms.” 

The boy gasped. “But I just did!” 

“Go.” 

The Apprentice scrambled, leaving Vader alone with a datapad showing 

pictures of a father and mother holding their son. 

The droids cleaned up the datapad remains later. 

The Apprentice’s skills grew quickly in the next year. Soon, he could lift objects with the Force, sense emotions from others nearby, and somewhat fight with a lightsaber. Vader needed to hone his skills more often. He could not have the boy be trained by droids for most of the year. 

“I am taking you with me on my ship,” he announced. “You must remain in my quarters at all times.” 

The boy glanced up. “Don’t worry about it.” The room chilled. “Lord Vader.” 

Moving the Apprentice onto the  _ Devastator _ was not an easy task. He’d hid the child away in the supplies being brought to his quarters, with only slight holes being available for air. Vader had swept his quarter multiple times for cameras and recorders, and resisted the urge to check again. Keeping the Apprentice hidden was his top priority. The Emperor could easily turn the child into a useful tool against Vader if he had the chance. 

“Why do I have to stay here?” the Apprentice raised an eyebrow. “I don’t get it.” 

“Focus on your form, boy,” Vader said. He’d turned his quarters into a training room, stocked with weapons and combat droids. “It is not your place to question me.” They were duelling. Vader purposefully held back, admiring his work. The child was still weak, of course, but improving. Soon he would be an effective tool against Sidious. 

“Yes, my Lord.” The boy dodged another blow. “Whatever.” 

Vader, tired of the duel, ended it quickly with a kick to the boy’s chest. The Apprentice crashed to the floor, dropping his fake lightsaber. “Work with the droids,” Vader said, not looking back. “I will return later.” 

Another year passed. The boy remained as short as ever, though he glared more often. He could now lift heavy objects with the Force and used a real lightsaber during duels with Vader. 

“Whose is this?” 

“Mine.” It wasn’t originally, of course. He’d taken it from a rogue Jedi he’d caught and killed. He pushed his lightsaber against the Apprentice’s. The boy stumbled but regained balance, and attempted to roll away. Vader raised a hand. Sheets of metal flew off the walls and crushed the Apprentice. The boy squirmed, trying to escape from the steel straightjacket he found himself in. “No more questions.” 

“I hate you!” The Apprentice spat at him. 

“Then free yourself,” Vader said. “And strike me down where I stand.” He tightened the vice’s grip. “Use the Dark Side.” 

“I-”

Vader tightened it more. 

“I-I can’t.” 

Vader loosened the vice but did not release the Apprentice. Without giving the boy another thought, he left the room. 

  
  


The Apprentice proved to be quite troublesome. He’d broken several of the training droids to the point where Vader could no longer use them. He asked too many questions. Every time they dueled, the boy would look at him with a weary curiosity- like Vader was some  _ object _ to be gawked at. He did not be invisible like the Inquisitors were supposed to be, yet he was too valuable to be broken completely. 

“Lord Vader,” the Apprentice asked while eating rations. “What do you do?” 

“Do not open your mouth while eating.” Vader paused. “And I serve the Emperor. I am the Commander of the Imperial Navy.” 

“Okay.” Vader resisted telling the Apprentice to wipe the food from his mouth. “Why do you serve the Emperor?” 

“Because I serve the Empire.” 

“Why?” 

“Stop asking questions.” 

A month later, Vader entered his chambers, nearly destroying the room. The Emperor had sent him to Naboo to monitor the Queen. He’d spend the next month watching some idiotic girl sit in  _ her  _ throne, using  _ her  _ title, in  _ her  _ palace. Palpatine had assured him that he would get the chance to visit  _ her  _ grave too. 

He slammed the door to his chambers shut. Instead of being greeted by a snarky comment from the Apprentice, he was met with silence. The training room was empty, and his meditation chambers too. The Apprentice was gone. 

He froze. His suit sputtered. He could no longer breathe. The lights flickered on, and Vader saw the Apprentice step forward, holding some makeshift remote in hands. 

The broken training droids, Vader realized. They were not broken by accident. 

“You-” he gasped. “Apprentice-” 

“That’s not my name!” The boy shouted. “My name is Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker. I won’t be your slave!” 

_ Skywalker. Tatooine. Kenobi watching over. Skywalker- _

Vader reached for the child, his  _ son _ , but found nothing. The boy- Luke- had left, leaving the remote. 

“My Lord,” he found himself confronted by a med droid. “Suit fully repaired. Oxygen machinery functioning.” 

He remembered what happened. How the Apprentice had betrayed him. How the Apprentice was his son, the baby he thought to be dead in Padme’s womb. How his son had left with no idea of his true heritage, not knowing how Vader would never hurt him again. 

Luke was out there in the galaxy, alone, without his father to protect him. His son could be picked up by pirates or the Rebellion or the Emperor. Vader  _ had  _ to find him. He  _ had  _ to protect him. He  _ had  _ to repair their relationship. 

“Contact Boba Fett,” he told an officer. “I have a mission for him.” 


	20. chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child trafficking ring has stolen a peculiar boy, and Vader wants his young son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with another fic! my finals are done so hopefully ill have more time to write. I wrote this one really quickly but i love overprotective dad vader with young luke. its my kryptonite. 
> 
> triggers: abuse, slavery, mentions of sexual assault against a child 
> 
> Please leave any criticisms, thoughts, or ideas for one shots in the comments below. 
> 
> Also Luke is about four or five in my view.

Moving around the kids was the worst part of Sam’s job. He hated listening to their snotty cries and pleas for help, like that would make a difference. None of them seemed to get that no cute smile or teary eye would make up for the credits he’d get on the job. 

“Kessler,” his boss yelled. “We’re shipping out in five minutes!”He guarded the cage nearest to the exit point of the warehouse, right outside of Lothal’s capital. The warehouse had been used to manufacture weapons for the Republic, but had fallen into disrepair when the Empire rose. Now, it was a perfect spot to smuggle kids out of the planet and straight to Jabba the Hutt. 

“Please help!” A young Twi’lek girl screeched, reaching through the cage bars to tug on his pants. “Please!” 

Sam wasn’t a monster. He was just a man in need of money. “Quiet.” He kicked her hand away. “I can ask the boss for some alone time with you, if I want. Don’t make me do that.” 

The girl slid back and curled up against the bars. Her fellow cellmates quieted, looking at their hands or at the floor. Except one. It was a human boy with blonde hair calmly staring at Sam like he was on vacation, not being sold into slavery. 

“Papa,” the boy muttered. “Papa is coming.” 

Sam snorted, but didn’t comment. Let the kid think his dad would rescue him. It would make him a lot easier to transfer. Most of the slaves they picked up were homeless, or runaways. They had nothing to lose. This kid was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had no idea how much trouble he was in. “Alright,” he said, “let's get you guys to Jabba. Trust me, I heard Tatooine is  _ wonderful _ this time of year.” 

“Papa will not like that,” the boy said. “He hates Tatooine.” The boy smiled, and Sam coughed holding back laughter. The other kids wiped away tears and clenched their fists. This kid sat calmly with his legs crossed and eyes closed. 

Thankfully, they didn’t have many cages to move. The warehouse door was open with the ship outside. The rest of the crew made quick work in transporting the cages off the platform and onto the ship without damaging the cargo. The boss had gotten some sweet levitating technology that made moving them far easier. Sam watched as his coworkers moved Twi’leks, Wookies, Togrutas, and a few humans away to a lifetime of servitude. Soon, they’d be on Tatooine. Maybe his paycheck this time would be enough for a night with one of Jabba’s women. 

“Come on, Kessler!” his boss shouted near the ship. “I don’t have all day!” 

Sam retrieved his datapad from his jacket and pressed a button. The cage lifted off the ground, ready to be levitated onto the ship. But before it could move, he heard a strange sound coming from behind. 

_ Kish-kosh. Kish-kosh.  _

“What was that?” He turned around, but nobody was there. The warehouse door had slammed shut, and Sam couldn’t see his boss anywhere. “Hey, this isn’t funny-”

_ Kish-kosh. _

Sam fired his blaster.  _ Kish-kosh. _ He kept firing into the dark, not knowing who in the galaxy had locked him in the warehouse. “These ones are mine!” he shouted. “Get some of your own!” 

A beam of red light emerged from the shadows, followed by a hulking monster in black armor with red eyes. Sam finally recognized the sound. 

Darth Vader stepped forward. Sam gripped his blaster. “Jabba’s your ally!” he shouted, nearly dropping his blaster. “Just let him have his kids!” 

“You are a worm,” Vader’s deep, smooth voice made Sam’s heart stop. “A pathetic, sniveling creature who is worth less than the dirt on my boot. But you are not just a worm. Do you know what you are?” 

“I-I don’t know!” Sam gulped. “I’m just a criminal. An average criminal.” 

That beam of light- a laser, Sam realized- disappeared. Vader raised his fist, and Sam felt himself be lifted off the ground. He’d heard stories about Vader from the Hutts. Vader was a demon. A monster. If you crossed him, you would never survive. 

“You are a  _ thief _ .” Sam’s throat tightened, and he gasped for air. “You have taken something that belongs to me. Something precious. Something that I have protected for years, that I have kept by my side to keep safe from filth like you.” 

“I- I don’t- know-” The only light he could now see was that of Vader’s red eyes. “Please, I didn’t steal anything-” 

“Papa,” the boy from earlier said. “You came.” 

“No-” 

And with that, Sam Kessler was dead. 

Vader did not pay attention to his men as they arrested the kidnappers and freed the other children. His sole focus was on Luke. Luke, his light, had been  _ stolen _ from him. Luke, who was  _ his _ , had been taken from him. Vader gripped his son’s arm as they got onto Vader’s ship and entered his quarters. He would grip as tight as he could to hold onto his son. 

“Papa,” Luke tugged on his mechanical arm. Vader acquiesced and lifted the boy into his arms. The child laughed, and his worn down and damaged heart skipped a beat. “You came. You came.” 

“Of course I did, my son.” He held his child against his suit’s monitor box. “I would  _ never  _ let anything happen to you.” 

“I know.” 

Vader wished he could kill the kidnappers again. He wished he could rip the skin from the bodies and tear the hearts from their chests. He would kill a cabal of slavers for Luke. He’d kill entire cities and planets for Luke. If Vader had to choose the universe or his son, he would pick Luke every time. 

“Little one,” he said, placing Luke on his bed. “Are you hurt?” 

“No,” the child said. “They were very mean, Papa. I didn’t like them.” 

Vader understood. Anakin Skywalker had seen the cruelty of slavers first hand. It had been slavers- both the ones on Tatooine and the Jedi- that had kept Anakin from his mother. Now they sought to keep Vader from his son. They were the scum of the galaxy, scum Vader would personally cleanse for Luke. 

“Is that all, dear one?” He sensed hesitation and confusion in the Force. Vader would not stop until he knew exactly what happened. “I know you are not telling the full truth.” 

Luke shied away, staring at the floor. “One of them was weird, Papa. All the other people called him ‘boss.’ He tried to take off my pants, but the other men yelled at him. I didn’t like it.” His boy sniffed. “I didn’t like him too.” 

“My son,” Vader said slowly, making sure not to frighten Luke. He touched the boy’s forehead, tapping into their bond in the Force.“I must return to work. Please go to sleep.” 

His son, nodded, already falling under Vader’s Force suggestion. Vader made sure he was comfortable before leaving the quarters, killing any Stormtrooper who walked by. 

The prisoners that had been taken outside the warehouse were huddled into the cell. Vader had insisted to his men that they be treated the same way his son had been in their care. They were all huddled together, all twenty of them. The troopers guarding them- members of the 501st- stepped aside. They knew what the prisoners had taken from Vader. 

“We did nothing,” a prisoner hissed. “Where’s Sam? He should be here too.” 

Vader stepped into the room. The door slammed shut. He dropped the decapitated head of Sam Kessler in front of them, reveling in their shrieks. “You attempted to sell children into slavery.” He paused. “On  _ Tatooine _ .” 

The prisoner, whom Vader knew to be the leader of the operation, chuckled. “So? Everyone else is doing it. It’s just Jabba.” 

Vader snapped the necks of the two men beside the prisoner. The rest of the rats scuttled, desperate to escape, but there was no room to go. “Do you know why I killed your fellow vermin. Why I will kill all of you as well?”

“I don’t know,” the leader said. “Look if there’s a kid you wanted, you could’ve just bought them.” 

Vader snapped the necks of all the other prisoners one by one. The leader gasped, lunging for the door, but Vader grabbed him. He pressed his boot against the man’s hand and crushed it till it broke. 

“What the fuck-” 

He reached into man’s mind. He saw the man  _ touched _ his son, how he enjoyed Luke’s cries and terrified expression. He delved into the vulgar fantasies of the creature in front of him, each one making his rage strengthen. 

“The child that you touched,” Vader said. “Did not belong to you. He  _ never _ belonged to you.” 

Vader stepped on his other hand, relishing in the sound of bone breaking. “That child is my son.  _ Mine _ . By committing a crime against him, you have committed a crime against me.” 

“I- I didn’t know-” 

“I do not care.” He reached for his lightsaber and cut off each of the man’s limbs. “You attempted to sell my son to the Hutts.” Vader paused. “You attempted to violate him for your own pleasure. You tried to leave me without my only child to get money that you would have wasted in a week.”

“I’m- sorry-” 

Vader kicked Kessler’s head by the leader’s side. The prisoner screamed and tried to get away, but could not move. 

“This is what will happen,” he said. “You are going to die. I will leave you here until your miserable body starves. You will receive no food or water and will have no light. I will let you rot as you deserve. 

“No,” the prisoner gasped, “I- I have intel-” 

“I know everything about you,” Vader said, “and I know you are nothing. You did not earn the right to even look at my son.” 

“Mercy-” 

With a final kick to the chest, Vader left the cell, feeding off the anguished cries of the prisoner. 

Luke was still sleeping when he reentered his quarters. Vader brushed aside his son’s hair, and admired his perfect features. Luke was so delicate. There would be others who would try to steal him. Luke could not fight back. He was strong in the Force, yes, but he was as weak and gentle as his mother and grandmother had been. Anakin Skywalker had failed to protect his family, but Vader would not. He would keep Luke safe. 

Luke would never leave him. His son would be by his side forever. 


	21. The Veiled Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor decreed that while his son may explore the galaxy, he could not be seen. The Prince’s face was to be veiled at all times until he ascended the throne as Emperor. (Luke Palpatine AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! back with another oneshot. I really love the luke palpatine aus that spellcleaver, silverdaye, and planningconquest have all made (there are probably others but those three are the ones i remember). hope u guys enjoy!

_ A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, there was a prince. He was quiet, yet kind. People all over the galaxy were eager to be under the rule of the soft prince, rather than his cruel and sadistic father. Poems and songs were written about his intelligence, his skills, and the love he had for the people. The Imperial Prince was a jewel in a dark and tumultuous universe, a gift given to bless a galaxy brutalized by decades of war.  _

_ But jewels are often kept hidden. The Emperor decreed that while his son may explore the galaxy, he could not be seen. The Prince’s face was to be veiled at all times until he ascended the throne as Emperor. The Emperor claimed it was for his son’s safety, yet whispers abound of how he was jealous of the Prince, how he wished the people would forget about a boy whose face they did not know. Artists drew portraits of what they thought the prince looked like. Poems and songs were written about his supposed beauty. Every person in the galaxy wanted to see what was underneath.  _

_ It seemed like no one would know the Prince’s true face. That is until one day…….. _

  
  


Luke nearly collided into the Red Guard standing by the door. The Red Guard did not react to his near stumble and opened the door to the Imperial dining room. Luke’s stomach growled at the scent of the food on the table. His father had asked Luke to dine with him, and Luke couldn’t wait. The Emperor’s food was way better than the leftovers the palace kitchens fed him. 

“Prince Luke,” the Red Guard interrupted, grabbing his arm. “Grand Moff Tarkin will be joining you. Do not remove your veil.” 

Luke froze. Everytime he left his rooms, he saw the world through a black veil. His father said it was tradition- the young rulers of their home planet Naboo hid their true appearances with makeup- and that Luke simply had to deal with it. He could not eat or drink in the presence of someone besides his father. He could not go to school and go on dates or make any friends with the kids in the palace. He was a doll: useless and fragile. 

“Father,” he bowed, careful to make sure the veil stayed in place. “When will Grand Moff Tarkin arrive?” 

“Hmmm,” Palpatine said. Luke saw his rotten smile through the veil. “I do not know. I guess we will have to wait.” He gestured for Luke to sit down. The door slammed shut, and he resisted the urge to take off the veil. “Good, boy. We wouldn’t want the Grand Moff to see your face, would we?” 

“No, Father,” Luke murmured. “Thank you for protecting me.” 

They sat in silence. Luke watched as his father gouged on the ham, cheese, and 

rolls on the dinner table. His stomach growled, and he bit his lip. He was  _ really  _ hungry, but his father would be furious if he took off the veil. 

More food had disappeared from the table when the door swung open again. Luke saw the hollowed-out face of Grand Moff Tarkin, who did not bother bowing for the Emperor. Instead, he sat between Palpatine and Luke, smirking as he placed a hand on Luke’s thigh. 

“My prince,” Tarkin said. “It is an honor to meet you.” He squeezed Luke’s thigh. Luke tried not to vomit. “My Emperor, why have you summoned me here?” He didn’t believe for a second that Tarkin and the Emperor hadn’t already talked. 

“Yes,” Palpatine replied. “I wanted to inform the Prince about an issue of the attacks on the Outer Rim. Lord Vader has been quite active against our forces.” 

He shivered. It had been months since his father’s apprentice had betrayed them, taking his own forces to the Outer Rim to mount a Rebellion. For a moment, he was grateful for the veil. At least Tarkin wouldn’t see his skin whiten with fear. 

“You will defeat him, Father,” he said quietly. “I know you will.” 

“I appreciate the sentiment, Prince,” Palpatine said, raising his glass of wine. Luke saw his teeth dripping red liquid. “But I will secure your safety against Vader. Grand Moff Tarkin has agreed to help.” 

“I-” He swallowed. “I do not understand, Father.” 

Tarkin’s hand rose to clutch the ends of his veil, paralyzing him. “Your father has given me your hand in marriage, prince,” he said. “Soon, you will be able to take this little thing off.” 

“No-” he whispered. “No, I take it off when I become Emperor, Father.” 

“Yes,” Palpatine said. “Tarkin will make sure of that.” 

Now the pieces fell into place. He wouldn’t need the veil because he wouldn’t be around anyone. He was to be married off and locked away for decades to allow Tarkin to be the true power behind the throne. The freedom he’d been longing for his whole life would never come. 

“We will announce your engagement at the ball tomorrow,” the Emperor said. “Grand Moff Tarkin, you may now leave. I think the boy is hungry.” 

All that was left was a stale roll and a single slice of ham. Luke ate it anyway, ignoring the gleeful look in his father’s golden eyes. 

Luke hated balls. He sat for hours by his father’s side, motionless underneath his black veil. He wore a black cape and black boots with a silver brooch being the only flicker of light. He dressed as a widow at a funeral every day of his life. No wonder he didn’t have any friends. 

Generals, senators, and other guests approached the dais where he and the Emperor sat. Palpatine, of course, was raised above Luke, enjoying the fearful looks people gave him. Luke tried to ignore their stares towards him. He knew what they were all thinking:  _ what is underneath that veil _ ? 

_ Trust me _ , he wanted to say,  _ nothing impressive. _ His father was marrying him off to Tarkin for a reason, after all. Luke was too weak to be Emperor. There was a reason his father never let anyone see his disappointment for a son. They would all soon know that, he realized, once the announcement was made. Tarkin was already chatting up to the Senators and the Generals. 

Luke jolted when he saw a group in front of the dais. It was Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, along with a girl that had to be his daughter. They were surrounded by a group of men that had to be guards, though Luke didn’t get why they all wore masks. 

“Your Majesty,” Senator Organa said, bowing. “Prince Luke. I hope you both are having a wonderful evening.” 

“Yes, Senator,” the Emperor said. “Now, move along.” Luke knew that his father did not think kindly of the Organas. Too peaceful, too weak. Palpatine had once said that he was more an Organa than a Sith. 

“Your Majesty, I brought this special wine here from Alderaan,” Organa said. “Do you mind if I share it?” 

Luke shifted, watching his father. Palpatine was using the Force to scan the Organas, like he did with everyone he encountered. Eventually, he relaxed, nodding, and the Senator filled the Emperor’s cup with the red delicacy. 

“Tarkin should destroy that planet,” his father said once the Alderaani delegation was out of sight. “They are a burden on my great Empire. He took a sip of the wine. “Once all their wine is recovered, of course.” 

He clenched his jaw. His father had referenced destroying planets before, and he wasn’t so convinced that it was all a joke. 

“Yes, father,” he said. “When will the announcement be made?” Tarkin was now talking with Admiral Ozzel, an important yet irritating figure in the Navy. 

“So-” Palpatine coughed. “Soooooooooooon.” His father, a Dark Lord of the Sith, slumped forward in his throne and plunged off the dais, hitting the floor with a  _ crunch _ sound. 

“Your Majesty!” 

“What-?” 

“Medics-”

Blasterfire cut through the shouts. Red lights burst into the room, gunning down almost everyone in sight. Luke ducked and tumbled out of his chair, leaping off the dais and running. 

He reached for the side door to the ballroom, but someone grabbed him and whipped him around, pressing him against their armor. It was a member of the Alderaani delegation, he realized. And it was those guards from Alderaan killing Admiral Ozzel and Mas Amedda and tackling Tarkin to the ground. 

Alderaan was attacking?  _ Alderaan? _

“Treason!” Tarkin shouted as the doors burst open. “This is all treason!” 

“No, Grand Moff,” Darth Vader said, his lightsaber the color of fresh blood. The crowd gasped. “It is righteous vengeance for the crime committed against me.” 

“There is no crime, you fool-” 

Tarkin did not finish his sentence, for his neck snapped so forcefully Luke could hear it from across the room. 

Vader made his way past the destroyed tables and broken glasses and hovered over Luke’s father, still collapsed on the floor. The Sith clenched his fist, and the Emperor’s body rose into the air.” 

“Citizens of the Empire,” Vader said, and Luke spotted the cameras on the wall through the veil. “This is not an act of treason. This-” he twisted his fist. The Emperor’s limbs twisted in the opposite direction. “-is an act of justice.” 

“Already, the poison is making its way through our Emperor’s veins. He will die. I have killed him.” Luke squirmed, desperate to escape, but the Alderaani guard held firm. “Do you know why I did such a thing? It is not because I desire power. It is because the Emperor does, to the point where he will violate the laws of nature.” 

Luke saw the cameras on the wall focus on him for a split second before returning to Vader. “I discovered a plot by our Emperor to use the Dark Magic of the Sith to manipulate life. Do you not believe me? His plans will be all over the Holonet by now.” 

Manipulate life? What was Vader talking about? 

“Palpatine desired to live beyond his natural years using a vessel he has cultivated for years: a vessel he has kept so hidden we do not even know his face.” 

_ No,  _ he thought,  _ Father wouldn’t-  _

“Yes,” Vader said. “Palpatine planned to  _ use  _ Prince Luke as nothing more than a container.” Vader raised his lightsaber and cut the Emperor’s head clean off. “But that is not the only crime he committed against the Prince.” The Sith Lord shifted, facing Luke. “Step forward, Prince Luke. I have something to tell you, and the Empire.” 

Senator Organa nodded at Luke from across the room. The guard holding him loosened his grip and gently pushed him forward. He stumbled, nearly tripping over his own shoes, until he stood in front of Darth Vader. He did not protest what Vader said, nor cringe at the sight of his dead father. Luke stood his ground, veil in place, at the Sith Lord who just overthrew the government. 

“Prince,” Vader said, “Palpatine did not just plan to steal your body; he has stolen you from your family as well.” Whispers erupted in the crowd. “You are not the son of Palpatine. You are  _ my  _ son.”

How could the galaxy be viewing this? Vader, slaughtering the Emperor, claiming to be the father of the Prince? It was ridiculous. It was fantastical and stupid and manipulative- but it was true. Luke just  _ knew  _ Darth Vader was telling the truth. But he stayed quiet. How could he respond to his entire life being upended? 

“Take off your veil, Prince. My son should not be hidden from the world.” 

Vader was his father. Luke knew that to be true. But he did not know the Sith Lord’s true motives. Vader killed the Emperor in front of the entire Empire, and now wanted Luke to reveal himself too. His previous father planned to marry him off to a psychopath and steal his body. What would this father want him to do? 

He took off the veil and tossed it aside, ready to face his new world. 


	22. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Vader is enjoying life with his young son, Prince Luke. But everything is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! i quickly whipped this up, but i hope you still like it. i've been suffering from some writers block and i cant really come up with ideas for future one shots. if anyone has any ideas i'd love to see it (tho I can't guarantee that I'd write it). 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below!

“Daddy, Daddy!” His boy slammed into his armor at the speed of light, eagerly grabbing onto his cape. “You’re back!” 

“Yes, my son.” Vader bent down and scooped his child up, holding Luke against his chest. Here, in Luke’s bedroom, he was safe to do so. The clones guarding the door knew better than to comment on Luke’s cheers of joy. Even now, the sensation of holding Luke was invigorating. The child had complete and utter love for his father; his mind too molded by Vader for the Jedi to ever poison. He pet Luke’s shining golden hair. “How was your day, child?” 

Luke smiled, flashing his missing teeth. “I learned about ships, Daddy!” The boy giggled. “I’m gonna be a pilot one day!” 

Vader squeezed Luke tighter. “Piloting isn’t all that it seems, young one,” he said. “You have to be quite strong to be a pilot.” Luke turned away from Vader, frowning. The boy clutched Vader’s cape and tugged at it. “But there are many things you can do, my son.” 

Luke sniffled. “I want to be a pilot.” In the corner of his eye, Vader saw toy ships scattered across the floor, and books on ships packing the bookshelf. The Sith Lord would have sighed if he could. Luke would have been a great pilot. Even greater than Anakin Skywalker had been at some point. But sacrifices had to be made. 

“My son,” Vader said, placing Luke on the bed, though he still gripped the boy’s shoulders. He loved holding Luke. He was addicted to holding his son like he would any other possession. Luke was  _ his  _ child. He was the center of Luke’s universe, the only one his child could go to for comfort. Luke, in many ways, was just like his mother. Padme had been the only source of joy for Anakin Skywalker, until he let her slip away. Vader had gone to great lengths to ensure the same would never happen to Luke. “You are such an intelligent child. You do not need to be strong. That is why the Force gave me strength: to protect you.” 

Luke leaned into his touch, his eyes still downcast. “From the Jedi and Rebels, Daddy?” His boy was quiet, but did not tremble. Vader paused. He’d have to see the doctor about that. “They’re the bad guys, right?” 

“Yes, child. But you will not have to worry about them for much longer.” For a moment, he wished he was in his medical pod, so he could take off his mask and kiss Luke’s head. “I am sorry, Luke, but I will have to leave for a few hours. You will be good.” 

Luke nodded, and Vader touched him on the forehead. Luke did not resist the Force suggestion and soon collapsed against the bed, sound asleep. 

“Emperor Vader,” Cody said in front of the jail cell. “The prisoner has been moved to this cell, per your request.” 

“Good,” he said. “Step aside. I will interrogate them.” 

Cody opened the cell door, and Vader entered, relishing in the sight of Princess Organa on the floor, glaring from behind her matted hair. Cody slammed the door shut, leaving the two of them alone in the dark room luminated by red light. Organa was chained up to a wall, her dress torn and face bruised. Still, she straightened herself like she was sitting on a throne instead of in the Imperial Palace cells. 

“I see you’re as dramatic as ever, Lord Vader,” she spat. “You are certainly compensating for a lot.” 

Rage burned in her Force presence. Vader did not need to look in the Princess’s mind to see her dreaming of killing him. It was worse than the rage he’d sensed on the Death Star. The Princess was a star ready to explode into a supernova of pain. “And you are still compensating for your failures, Princess Organa.” He paused. “I am sure Skywalker appreciates your wit, wherever his soul is.” 

Organa hissed, lunging as far as her chains allowed. “You bastard,” she screamed, “Luke was a good man. A kind man. And you killed him!” 

“That is what I do, Organa,” he said, relishing in her anguish. “Skywalker’s job was to defeat me. He failed, and so have you.” 

The Princess responded with another glare. 

“He could have lived,” Vader said, taking another step to loom over Organa. “I offered him the galaxy if he chose to be my apprentice. He refused.” 

“And he was right,” Organa said. “Don’t you dare blame Luke for his own death. He knew what a monster you were- you  _ are _ ,” she spat at him. Vader didn’t dignify her behavior with a response. “He’s better off dead than with you.” 

He clenched his fist. Organa did not know the truth. Still, the idea that Luke should have been  _ dead  _ instead of with his  _ father  _ made him want to snap Organa’s neck. “Regardless, Princess,” he said, not bothering to mask his rage, “Skywalker is dead. Soon you will be too.” 

The cell door opened again. Organa flinched at the light, and Vader whipped around to leave Organa to die. 

“And Princess?” He turned around, right before the door closed, and said, “I suggest you get some sleep. Your execution is tomorrow.”

The medical wing of the Palace was not a new location to Vader. But before, when he’d been the Apprentice and not the Master, it was a place of torture. He’d spent countless hours on the table as droids and Palpatine’s doctors worked on his broken body, trying to keep his body alive while his soul died. Now, it was a place of triumph. The doctors and droids worked for  _ him _ . They worked for him, worked to keep him healthy instead of broken, and worked to keep Luke healthy too. 

After he’d left Organa’s cell, he went back to Luke’s room to retrieve his son. His boy was still sleeping, ignorant to his once-friend trapped in a Palace cell. Luke’s words did not trouble him, but he still needed to check that the child was stable. 

The head doctor, whose name Vader did not care to remember, saw him enter and bowed. “Your Majesty,” she said, “Do you need me to examine the Prince?” 

Vader placed the child on the table. Luke squirmed but his eyes remained shut. “He….he did not seem troubled at the mention of the Jedi or the Rebels,” he said. “I want to make sure he is not remembering his old life.” 

The doctor nodded. “I’ll do some brain scans,” she said, “but that doesn’t mean he is regaining memories. De-aging is a relatively new technology. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s retained some positive associations with his former colleagues.” 

“His kidnappers,” Vader said. “The Jedi  _ kidnapped _ him.” 

The doctor’s eyes widened. “Y- yes, my Emperor. The kidnappers were not perceived that way by the old Luke Skywalker.” Vader saw her reach for her throat. “I assure you, my lord, that we will do everything to ensure that the Prince’s old self will not come back.” 

Vader brushed his glove through Luke’s hair. “Make sure that you do, doctor.” He imagined what would happen if Luke, his baby, his boy, left him. If the boy who played with toys while Vader examined battle plans declared that Vader was a monster. If the child that greeted Vader as a father and not a demon ran away to join the Rebels. If Luke followed in his mother’s footsteps, leaving Vader alone again. “I do not have to describe the consequences for you.”

The doctor swallowed. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Luke shifted and woke up. “Daddy?” 

“Go back to sleep, my son.” Vader grasped Luke’s tiny hand in his glove. “I will watch over you.” 

Luke did not know how true his words were. Vader had spent years organizing Palpatine’s defeat and planning on how to secure his child after being rejected on Bespin. He could not have his old son, the man that had destroyed the Death Star. But he had his boy, the child he’d spent the last few years raising. This Luke was not as strong as his old self. The technology had taken its toll on Luke’s body, making the boy far weaker than he should be. At first, he’d been furious. Luke was  _ weak _ , like Padme and Shmi Skywalker had been. 

But his rage faded as Luke grew older. The delicate, sweet child he’d been raising was the light of Vader’s life. This was the child he’d been dreaming of for years after Mustafar, as he’d been trapped inside his worn down suit, passively slaughtering thousands under Palpatine’s orders. Every day when he was stuck in the bacta tank, floating and helpless and under Sidious’s watch, he’d dream of a boy with golden hair and blue eyes running toward him. Now, his dream had been fulfilled. 

Kenobi had stolen his child from him. But now, Vader had gotten back the time he’d lost. And he was never going to give that up. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Padme goes to negotiate with Jabba the Hutt about the slave-killing terrorist known as Vader. (Vader/Padme AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Anakin/Padme fic, so please tell me how i did! I hope u guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Please leave any criticism or ideas in the comments below.
> 
> Have a nice day!

Jabba the Hutt was easily the most disgusting creature Padme had ever seen. He was a blob of flesh and cruelty lying on his throne as his slaves fanned him. Her stomach twisted with the desire to vomit all over him, despite how that would probably threaten the negotiations. The slaves stared at her, some with anger and fury in their eyes, others with just dull acceptance. She cleared her throat, and the room fell silent. 

“Senator Amidala,” the Hutt said, “what an honor. I’m surprised the Republic sent one of its favorite senators to negotiate.” 

“You sent the request,” she replied. “What do you want, Jabba? The Republic is not going to reopen trade routes into Hutt territory. That is not negotiable.” Padme spotted her handmaiden Dorme smile at her through her disguise as one of Jabba’s bodyguards. “You have refused to follow the rules I negotiated last year. You have refused to give the people of Tatooine the water that they own. You have refused to stop contracting mercenaries that have ties to the Separatists.” She swallowed. Her stomach twisted further. “And you have refused to begin phasing out slavery amongst your clan.” 

Jabba roared, his flesh bouncing with his laughter. “You believed I would follow that, Senator? You’re clearly not as intelligent as I believed. No, I will not undo years of my family’s work in creating a fortune in slaves. I do not believe in the foolish ideals of the Republic. If my slaves wanted freedom, they would fight for it, like I fought to have them.” 

The slaves skirted their eyes away from Padme. She saw one girl, a tiny Twi’lek, wipe away tears, before a slaver hit the back of her head. 

_ Patience, _ she told herself,  _ don’t grab the blaster yet.  _

“I wonder what Vader thinks of that.” 

All noise in the room died. Jabba’s beady eyes narrowed. “Vader is a terrorist and a madman, Senator Amidala. We would destroy all of the Hutt sector, not just my own palace, in his bloodlust.” 

“He didn’t destroy all of Zygerria,” she said slowly, “he just killed the slave owners. I’ve heard reports that the slaves he’s freed are quite happy.” 

Jabba slithered off the throne like a snake fat with greed. “He’s toppled the Zygerrian government. The whole sector is in chaos as someone tries to fill that power vacuum. Do you want the same to happen here, Senator? I assure you that Vader will not stop with me. He will go after the Republic, too.” He smiled so wide his mouth looked like a black hole. “He even made you decommission your cloning program, Senator. I’ve heard rumors that he plans to assassinate your Chancellor as well. The Republic is terrified of him,” Jabba crept closer to her, “as are you, Amidala.” 

Padme’s heart pounded. The stories of Vader, a man with powers just like the Jedi, emerged just a few years ago. He’d killed the Zygerrian Queen. He’d even freed a group of clones from the 501st, one of the Republic’s best units. Every ship carrying slaves was at risk of being slaughtered like animals by a man whose real name remained unknown to most. Force, the official stance of the Republic was that Vader was a terrorist. 

Now he was going after the Hutts. 

“I am not scared of Vader,” she said. “And we are not going to provide you military support unless you follow our treaty.” 

Jabba crept even closer. One of her bodyguards pulled her back, pointing a blaster at the Hutt. 

“Vader has killed thousands of people,” Jabba said. “Men and women who simply wanted to provide for themselves. Do you truly believe you won’t be next, Senator? A man like Vader does not stop. He cannot stop. I’ve heard from Chancellor Palpatine that he is extremely concerned about the threats to his life, all because he approved to make clones for a war.” A pause. “I’d thought you’d have more concern for the man. I’ve heard he’s like a father to you.” 

Padme forced a smile on her face, like she’d done countless times as Queen of Naboo. “This isn’t about me, Jabba. This is about you, and the lies you’ve told, and the people you continue to abuse. I am not going to negotiate with a man that cannot keep his word.” 

“You little wretch,” Jabba hissed, “I’m going to-” 

The Hutt gasped. Jabba rose into the air, choking. Her bodyguard yanked her aside as the Hutt guards suddenly collapsed, dead. 

“Do not speak to Senator Amidala that way,” Vader said, clad in a black cape and robes. His golden hair shone in the light, and his eyes- one gold and one blue- were dark with anger. He rose his clenched fist, and Jabba spun in the air like he was nothing more than a toy. “It’s not polite.” 

Jabba stopped choking and gasped for air. “You little-” 

Vader waved his hand. Jabba’s mouth slammed shut. He squirmed in the air like a fat worm, and Vader smiled for a split second. Padme had heard about his incredible powers before, but now she was seeing it in action. 

“I am going to speak,  _ slaver _ ,” Vader said, “and you are going to listen. You have captured millions of innocent people. You have stolen children from their mothers-” Jabba started gasping for air again, “-and have used them for your own needs. You are the scum of the galaxy, and I am going to take great pleasure in wiping you off it.” 

“Mercy-” Jabba sputtered. “Please-” 

“Hmmm,” Vader said. Jabba’s eyes widened like a bug as he continued to choke. “Did you give mercy to the children you’ve abused? To the women that you have raped? To the people that you have blown up with the push of a button?” Vader turned and looked directly at Padme. “Rex, get the Senator out of here.” 

“Yes, sir,” said Padme’s bodyguard. 

  
  


Padme found herself in a room on Vader’s ship. It was simple- just a bed, chair, and cabinet- but comfortable. Rex had apologized already for not telling Padme who he was, and for taking the place of her actual bodyguard. 

“He’s fine, Ma’am,” Rex had assured her. “I used a tranquilizer and took his uniform. The boss wanted me to keep an eye on you.” 

“I understand,” she said. “I would have appreciated the warning, though.” 

Vader entered the room, later, while Padme was relaxing in the chair. He smiled at her sheepishly, like a child confessing that they’d broken the holo. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I should have told you-” 

Padme kissed him. Vader melted into it, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. “Anakin,” she kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair. Saying his real name- the name that he’d  _ entrusted  _ to her- felt incredible every time she did it. “Thank you.” 

“Jabba’s dead.” He started kissing her neck, and Padme buried her head in his shoulders. “Kix is going to start removing the chips, then we’ll start to figure out which freedmen need to go through your program.” 

“Mmmm,” she said, throwing off his cape. “We’ll have to send the children through the adoption program I set up with Bail.” Now Anakin was taking off his boots. “To reunite them with their parents.” 

Anakin started to kiss her shoulders again. 

“And the others?” he said between kisses.

Padme backed up and fell onto the bed. Anakin soon followed. “In the employment program,” she said. “This isn’t the first time we’ve done this, my love.” 

Anakin smiled. His blue eye always seemed brighter when they were together. “I don’t know what I’d do without your help, Padme.” He kissed her cheek. “Thank you so much.” 

This was the man she’d seen behind Vader’s facade. Anakin, despite his rage at the 

slavers that had killed his mother, was a good man. He burned at injustice and only wanted to fix it and help the people that had been slaves just like him. Padme had started to help him through programs meant to help the slaves he’d freed, though people in the Republic didn’t know that. At first, Vader was an ally in the fight to destroy slavery. Soon, she’d married Anakin in secret. She loved her husband with every bone of her body, and she didn’t care what any rumor said about him. 

Her husband started to pull down her dress. Padme placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed back slightly. He froze. 

“You’re hiding something,” he whispered. “Was it something I said? Padme, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Jabba-” 

“Anakin,” she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, “I’m pregnant.” 

“I-” he stopped. “You- you’re having a baby?” 

“ _ We _ are having a baby, Anakin.” She could feel her child’s delight at the presence of its father. “You’re going to be a dad, Ani.” 

Anakin attacked her with kisses. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her shoulders, and moved to her belly. “I love you, I love you, I love you-” 

“I love you too, Anakin.” 

He rose and kissed her lips again. “I’m going to finish this, before the baby is born. They’re gonna be born in a world where slavery is gone. And then we’re going to go after the corrupt politicians like Palpatine and the stupid Jedi-” 

“Ani,” she said. “Slow down.” 

Her husband placed his hands on her belly again. His eyes, both gold and blue, seemed to glow. “I’m going to protect you. I’m going to create a world where all of you will be safe.” 

“I know, Anakin.” 

Anakin was too passionate sometimes, she thought. He could get too intense and ramble about how he’d cleanse the world of all sin just for her. But Padme did not mind. That was her husband. It was the same passion that freed the slaves from the brutality of Jabba or the Zygerrian Queen. It was the same passion that had produced their child two months ago in her apartment. It was the same passion that saw past her guise as a Senator and Queen and recognized her as a real person. 

They made love, and after, Padme placed her head on her husband’s shoulder. She fell asleep in the arms of her husband, with their child growing inside her. She smiled as she slept. Padme had her husband, and soon they would have a child. Everything would be alright. 


	24. I Will Not Be Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is sexually assaulted in an Imperial prison. Vader finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. This is probably the darkest fic ive ever written. it goes into the details of the trauma of sexual assault. Please do not read this if this topic makes you uncomfortable, I will not be offended in any way. I understand that this is a difficult topic and I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> In this fic, Luke blames himself for the assault. If you are assaulted, it is NEVER your fault. It doesn't matter if you were drunk or what you are wearing or if you didn't "fight back." It is 100% the fault of the perpetrator, not the victim. 
> 
> If you are ever sexually assaulted, you can contact these numbers:   
> America: Call: 800-656-HOPE (4673)  
> UK: 0808 2000 247  
> Australia: 1800 737 732  
> New Zealand: 0800 044 334  
> Ireland: 1 800 77 8888  
> Canada: I could not find a national hotline but you can visit this website for help https://casac.ca/anti-violence-centres/
> 
> Also it is important to remember that people of all genders can be victims of sexual assault. Men who are sexual assault victims deserve the same attention and care as women who are victims of sexual assault. 
> 
> Again, trigger warning: this fic will deal with sexual assault.

It had been twenty five days since Luke Skywalker died. It wasn’t a glorious death; it was the death of the ancient rocks of Tatooine: slowly getting chipped away then finally being pushed off the mortal coil with the force of a small breeze. In fact, it wasn’t even the best kind of death. Luke was dead, yet is heart still beat and blood 

( _ Vader’s blood,  _ his mind added) ran through his veins. He wasn’t shot down in combat or culled by his father’s lightsaber. His death was the most pathetic one of all: in an Imperial prison, still and silent as the guards shoved his pants down and had their way with him. 

He remembered waking up with his muscles sore. The first thing he saw wasn’t the stains on the cell floor, but teared off bits of synthetic skin from his prosthetic. Luke could still see glints of metal on his hand, shining as brightly as a star about to explode. It must’ve happened when one of the guards grabbed his hand to stop him from fighting back. Frankly, that guard shouldn’t have bothered. Luke didn’t fight back. He just laid down and stared at his not-hand as they assaulted him. He did not scream or punch or kick or do  _ anything _ . He was just an object to them, an object that they could-

Nope. He wasn’t going to finish that thought. He pushed himself out of his cot and rubbed his eyes. The barrack was still cloaked in darkness. His fellow squadmates were asleep, and Luke knew how to not wake them up. He opened the door into the empty hallway and walked along, comforted by the whiteness of the walls. The cell had black walls and a black floor illuminated by blood-red lights. There was a flash of red in his eyes as they had shoved him to the floor and as he complied sluggishly, too weary to even push back. 

Force, that had really happened to him. Yoda could lift a whole X-wing out of the swamp while Luke couldn’t stop himself from being raped (that word was poison for his mind.) He should send a message to the Empire. Maybe they’d stop trying to kill him if they knew how weak he was. 

_ Maybe  _ Vader  _ would stop chasing me if he knew.  _

His stomach twisted and he rushed to the bathroom, just making it before he lurched over and vomited. He hurled up everything he’d had that day and more. Tears flowed down his cheeks as the memories assaulted him. One after one they came as he sobbed. They’d taken off their helmets and smiled as they ruined his life. One of them had dark eyes and mussy dark hair and the faint beginnings of a mustache. If his smile had been less cruel it would have been Biggs ruining his life. 

_ Luke _ , Darth Vader’s Force presence burst into his mind.  _ Luke, are you alright?  _

He froze. He saw past the synth skin on his prosthetic and saw the metal underneath. The floor underneath him vanished and he was in Bespin again, falling and falling and falling. 

_ Luke, I sense that you are in pain. You have been like this for weeks. What has happened? _

_ Fuck off _ , he replied.  _ Maybe I’m just mad I don’t have a hand anymore.  _

Their Force connection chilled with Vader’s annoyance.  _ That is not why you are upset, my child. Tell me what is wrong.  _

He shut his eyes. Vader’s voice was smooth and confident, yet quiet and paternal. He clenched his fists.  _ They  _ had served under the Empire;  _ they  _ were probably under Vader’s command. Had the Sith Lord- had his father- ordered them to do it? The thought made him want to sink into the ground and die. 

_ Why do you care?  _ He spat mentally.  _ Just leave me alone.  _

_ You should know better than to suggest that,  _ my  _ son.  _ Vader’s Force presence probed his mind. The barriers Luke had were cracking.  _ I am your father _ . He tried to focus on the barrier, focus on keeping Vader out, but he couldn’t. All he could think about was how  _ they  _ laughed and smiled and cheered as they ruined him. All he could think about was how Vader had taken his hand and his innocence in one fell swoop. All he could think about was how pathetic and broken he was, hovering over a toilet full of vomit with tear stains on his cheeks. 

Every time a bit of his barrier strengthened, Vader would knock down another portion. His father could now see memories of Alliance members staring pitifully after the rescue. Vader could see Leia kissing his forehead and lying “It’s not your fault.” Then, Luke slumped on the floor as the barrier broke, leaving the Sith Lord to see just how weak his son was. 

_ Luke _ , Vader murmured,  _ what have they done to you?  _

_ Fuck you _ . 

Vader did not respond. His father broke their Force connection, leaving Luke alone on the floor to sob. 

  
  


The Rebel base was under attack. Luke weaved through the hallways, blocking blaster fire with his lightsaber, guarding as many Rebels as he could. He cut through each and every stormtrooper he encountered (were  _ they  _ amongst the troops attacking the base? Had  _ they  _ already died at his hands?) and did not look back. The base was ice cold, and it wasn’t from the snow.

It was from Vader. 

He ran faster, dodging more blaster fire, and dove behind some crates as he entered the base’s X-Wing holding area. He switched to his blaster and fired as many shots as he could, not even bothering to hide most of his body behind the crates. He fired again and again, exposing more of his flesh to the enemy. He did not care. He did not even think about it. His mind was completely absorbed by the battle. Luke could worry about his own life later. 

“Stand down,” Darth Vader said. “Skywalker is not to be harmed.” 

His father loomed behind him, surrounded by stormtroopers (were  _ they  _ some of the troops?) 

Luke fired a shot and turned around, running for another exit. Vader stormed after him, his rage boiling in their bond. 

“Surrender, Skywalker,” Vader said. “You have no other option.” 

The base was a maze of hallways and dead ends. He ran and ran down every empty hallway he could find until he whipped around and pulled out his lightsaber. Blood red light burned in his eyes as Vader found him. Luke did not run this time. He lunged and swung at Vader’s chest. The Sith parried the blow easily. Luke tried again, but Vader intercepted and pressed down on Luke’s saber. Luke ducked and jabbed towards Vader’s chest. The Sith Lord dodged and grabbed his arm (his prosthetic) and shoved him to the ground. Luke couldn’t even stand up before Vader grabbed his lightsaber. 

“I-” he coughed, “I hate you.” 

“Luke,” Vader said slowly, “you are being reckless. You could have died had I not ordered my troops to stand down.” 

He laughed bitterly. “And?” He shifted, facing his father. “You wanted the honor of doing it yourself?”

Vader took a step back. “Luke-” The once confident Sith Lord sounded confused and alarmed, “why would you think that?” 

Laughter poured out of him. Laugh after laugh burst out of him so hard he nearly collapsed. “Because I’m weak,” he said. “You saw it for yourself.” Vader was silent. “Nope, I didn’t make that up,  _ Father.  _ I don’t think I’m cut out to be a Sith. A Sith doesn’t let several guys fuck him all at once.” Even more laughter. “I didn’t even stop it. All I did was die.” 

Vader took a step forward. The Sith dropped both lightsabers and raised his hand towards Luke’s shoulder, but did not touch him. 

“You are not weak, my son. You were drugged.” A pause. “Even if you weren’t, it was not your fault.” 

“I’m a Jedi.” His breaths were rapid; tears welled in his eyes. “I’m your son, the son of a fucking Sith Lord, and I couldn’t- I couldn’t stop-” 

Vader placed his glove on Luke’s shoulder. Despite Bespin, despite his hand, despite all the suffering Vader had put him through, Luke leaned into the touch. “I couldn’t stop them.” 

“If it comforts you,” the Sith Lord said hesitantly, “I have killed every guard in that prison responsible for the crime. Their bodies are burning in Mustafar.” Anger burned in their force bond, so intense it almost made his heart stop. “You- you are my son, Luke. It is my duty to ensure your safety.” Vader’s gloves dug into his jacket. “Come with me. I will ensure this never happens again.” 

Luke tried to step away, but Vader didn’t let go. “No,” he pushed back, but the Sith still held on easily. “You attacked me, you chopped off my hand, you- you took Han!” 

Vader’s grip tightened more, but then relaxed. “I am not the cause of your pain, Luke.” A pause. “Not right now.” 

“I-” he swallowed. “Yes.” 

“Pain is key to Falling,” Vader said, “but I will not have you Fall because of this. I will not have that torment you for the rest of your life.” He stepped back and offered his hand, just like he’d done on Bespin, when he was above the clouds ready to fall into oblivion. “Join me, Luke. I know you have longed for a father. I can help you with your pain.” 

“I would never join you,” he said. “I’m not becoming a Sith!” 

“I am not asking you as a Sith, Luke.” Vader stepped forward. “I am asking as your father. I know the Force. I know how it impacts your mind, your emotions. I want to help you, Luke.” 

_ Truth _ , the Force shouted, like it had in Bespin,  _ truth truth truth.  _

When Luke was a child, he’d dreamed of Anakin Skywalker coming back. He’d dream of his father holding him, protecting him against nightmares and Tuskens. Anakin’s hold had felt like home; Vader’s grip felt strangely the same. 

Luke didn’t want to think about those men. He didn’t want to think about what they took from him. He wanted them to be dust in his memories, wanted them to fade like a nasty cut healing over time. He just wanted to feel safe again. 

Vader was not the man he’d fought on Bespin. Luke did not sense the same smug possessiveness that Vader had; now, he only sensed concern. 

“You will not try to Turn me?” 

“That is not why I am here, Luke.” 

It wasn’t a perfect answer. But it was good enough. 

“Okay,” he responded, taking his father’s hand. The Force sang in delight, and Luke knew everything would turn out alright. 


End file.
